undercover Slibbs
by Snehal Shukla
Summary: Vance send Gibbs and Sloane undercover as Navy officer. But oppression went wrong and their covers blown up. they are captured by those arms dealer whom they were working with. will they make out of alive or tragedy strikes. team doing their best to find them. warning violence.
1. Character 1

Vance send Gibbs and Sloane undercover as Navy officer. But oppression went wrong and their covers blown up. they are captured by those arms dealer whom they were working with. will they make out of alive or tragedy strikes. team doing their best to find them. warning violence.

Character 1

Vance office.

"Agent Gibbs and Agent Sloane we may have situation here and secnev requested that you two are doing this job together." Gibbs and Sloane look at each other in surprise.

"Well our intel says there's some group of people were stealing Navy's weapons and sell them to other countries." "What do want from us Leon?" Gibbs asked impatiently. "Well agent Gibbs you and agent Sloane ha to go undercover as Navy couple and find out what's going on." " wait me and Gibbs ? Are you serious leon? I mean I'm not a field agent type leon. can't you send Torres and agent Bishop." " sorry agent Sloane but gou have no choice. because it's SecNav's order."

" Okay then what do we know about them?" Sloane replied. "There's possibility of Navy commandere Waynes involvement in this ring..." "Are you sure? Because he's a hero he saves many people's life in Iraq. you must be mistaken here Leon. I know this guy... I mean I never met him but he's our hero in Corp." Gibbs said with shocked and little bit of ange.

" We know that agent Gibbs but I am telling you what our intelligence said so please stop being emotional here. Here is your new IDs. Retired Gunnery sergeant Steve Steve Gibson and Maria Gibson. Tomorrow you'll leave for your assignment. Your cell phone, car GPS locator will be active 24/7 and we will be in touch with you and there will be two NCIS agents outside for backup JUST IN CASE you need the. Any questions? " Vance knows Gibbs have one. " Yeah, what if we are wrong about this? I mean what if there's no involvement of Wayne? And how will we catch them without blowing our covers?" " I can assure you about your covers will remain because we know how you work agent Gibbs and about Wayne we have to figure it out first then we'll think about it. Now we're clear?" Vance said without breaking eye contact with Gibbs. Gibbs knows Vance was talking to him. "Yeah, we're clear." he replied firmly. " Good then let's get back to work. Jack are you okay with that? I know you're not a field agent..." " It's okay Leon. I am good and I am with Gibbs so I don't have to worry about it. Right Gibbs?" she's smiling with excitment and she's happy because she is going undercover with Gibbs as his wife. She's very happy about that part. " yeah. " Gibbs replied with his trademark smirk and leave Vance office..

Hope you like this. please give your review and opinion.


	2. Character 2

Jack leaves Vance office just after Gibbs did and follow him. They both entered in elevator and Gibbs pushed the button and elevator starts moving but it suddenly stops. Jack pressed the emergency button and looking at Gibbs. But Gibbs didn't say anything she knows Gibbs will never starts talking until she starts asking him about what he's thinking about their assignment.

"What's in your mind Gibbs? Why are you avoiding me since we left Vance office you didn't even look at me." Jack asked him there's frustration in her voice because of Gibbs behavior they're going undercover and sudden change in Gibbs behavior is bothering her. Gibbs simply looked at her, and said

"There's nothing in my mind Jack."

"You're afraid, right?" Jack started pushing his buttons and she successfully did it. Gibbs stares at her in anger. "You're afraid because of this opp. If Wayne is guilty we have to arrest him, right?" This time Gibbs answered her questions with concerns and shares his fear with her. "You're right okay, I'm afraid because of Wayne but I am worried about you Jack. I..I'm worried about you, Happy. And yes I'm afraid because if anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself. I don't know what will I do if something happens to you. I don't want to take any chance with your life." He was very emotional and worried about her.

Jack was shocked after hearing what just Gibbs said. He caress his face between her hands and makes him look at hers. She can see fear in his eyes. She tells him that " Hey, nothing gonna happen to me. I trust you with my life Gibbs. And I know you won't let anything happen to me. Now be a good husband and stop worrying about me Steve." She called him with his undercover name and wink at him. Gibbs just smiles at her and both hugs each others.

As they enter in squad room McGee, Torres and Bishop looking at them with confusion on their faces. "What? " Gibbs asked them. It was Torres who answered first.." Ah... nothing. We're just wondering what Director tells you. Because you seems very excited about it. Both of you." Gibbs just gave him his angry glare and Torres stops smiling and tried to cover what he just said. "Ah... okay. But it was McGee who wants to know about it. He checked his watch twice and tell us what took them so long." As he chuckles at McGee. "Hey, I didn't said that it was Bishop..." Gibbs yelled at them " Hey, stop playing blame game. We have work to do. We have undercover assignment. And it will start tomorrow."

"What? Who's going undercover Boss.." McGee asked. "Of course it will be me, McGee. Am I right Gibbs? " Torres starts playing cool dude here. But when Gibbs didn't reply his face fell down. "Wait if it wasn't Torres then who's going undercover Gibbs? " Bishop asked curiously.

"Me and Gibbs are going undercover as husband and wife." Jack replied with folding her hands and leaning on Bishop's desk. All of them looking at each others. Their jaws dropped open. And Gibbs and Sloane shares look and smiles at each others.

Well, Gibbs is worried about Jack because this is her very first undercover mission. And team is surprised and shocked because Gibbs and Sloane were going undercover as Husband and Wife.

So what do you think people.

Give me your opinion and give me your reviews. That's all for this character.


	3. Chapter 3

In squad room Gibbs and Sloane filled team with information about this opp.

"This is Commander Wayne. Our intell says he's involved in arms dealing and maybe some more illegal stuff. Like selling information about our country. "

She looked at Gibbs who's not happy when she was telling this to his team. But she knows that if Wayne is really doing this kind of work Gibbs will do anything to stop him without caring about his life. Gibbs stop thinking about Wayne and starts concentrating on this assignment.

"He's our main Suspect right now. We have to find out more information about him before we go undercover." Sloane look at Gibbs with surprise face.

"Yeah, you heard correct agent Sloane. He's our suspect until we find out the truth. McGee I want everything on Wayne. Bishop you and Torres go and find if Kaise got something. Jack, Vance office now." Gibbs barked orders and then he and Sloane went for Vance office.

"What just happens?" Torres asked with no expression on his face. McGee replied him "Gibbs happened." And starts doing his work.

"Vance, we need to talk." Sloane said as she entered in the office. Vance looks confused as he saw Gibbs and Sloane in his office. "What happene Jack? Is everything okay?" Vance asked.

"Yeah, everything is good Director there's nothing to worry about." Gibbs replied.

"Then tell me what's going on?" Vance asked. "We are thinking if Wayne is involved in this business he won't be alone. He just can't handle everything on his own. There is must be someone helping him from inside. We need more information on this."

"What's with sudden change Gibbs? First you think Wayne is innocent and now you are asking for more information on him! " Vance asked with wide eyes expression. But Gibbs just avoid his face and answer his question. "C'mon, Leon if he's really guilty I want every single information.

I can't take any chance on that. If we make one mistake my and Jack's life is on stack. " Vance knows Gibbs is worried about Jack. He knows Gibbs do anything to keep his team safe. In reply he just nodded his head.

In squad room whole team was there. Gibbs asked "Okay, what do we know?" McGee replied "Wayne had received calls from one number more than 17 times in last week. He's bank records saws that last week someone transferred thousands millions in his account. We didn't get name yet but it's seems like he is our guy Boss. And like you said he's not working alone." McGee informed Gibbs.

Torres and Bishop joined them and tell Gibbs about what Kaise found. "Yo.. Gibbs. Kaise found something on Wayne, he has meeting with someone . Maybe about arms dealing. Because his last call saws that someone called him out of the country."

"What we gonna do Gibbs." Jack asked him. "Do we have location where they gonna fix deal.?" Gibbs asked McGee. McGee shook his head in answer.

Vance entered squad room and said "Agent Gibbs and Sloane you are going on your assignment tonight.We have confirmed information on Wayne. He has meeting with some arms dealers and one more person but we don't have identification on him."

"Don't you think we have to forget about this opp and just arrest him? We don't have enough time Leon to play this type of game." Gibbs tells Vance in very firm tone. But Vance didn't react on it.

"We don't have enough evidence against him Agent Gibbs. If we arrest him but can't make him talk about what he is planning. And about money transaction that Agent McGee find from his bank history. That was very cheap prize for weapons he is selling. That means..." Gibbs cut his sentence and completed for him "...It's just a advance for his deal. And other half he will receive after... "When his deal is done" Sloane completed Gibbs sentence.

"Now we know that Wayne is middle man. We have to set meeting with him as a buyer and then we'll get the Ring leader. " Gibbs said "But it won't be easy ." Gibbs add this looking at Vance.

"Well I've an idea." Both Vance and Gibbs look at Sloane in surprise. "Well we can make him friend. This might be...

"Ah... I know that strategy starting with friendship and then make it deep and then strike. I really like it when I was undercover."

Nick stops when he saw everyone is looking at him with strange look. "Oh..boy. Did I say something wrong? "

Nobody replied him. Suddenly Gibbs said. "C'mon get back to work. you heard him. Jack ...aah. I mean Maria meet me at my house in an hour." Nick was smiling in proud. And get back to his work. Jack followed Gibbs to the elevator. For getting ready for their opp.

Hope you like this. If you like it give me your reviews. And if you guys have something to suggest just share with me. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving NCIS office Gibbs and Sloane went for Gibbs house. Gibbs was making coffee for him and Sloane. They both were ready to go but they were waiting for Vance call. After an hour Vance called him and informed him about Wayne's meeting.

"Yeah, Gibbs. "

"Gibbs, we just got some information on Wayne. He made his deal and other half of his money was transferred to his account..."

"Dammit... Leon. I told you that we don't have time. And now he got away. And he cracked his deal with Russians successfully..."

"Gibbs let me finish first. I accept we had to make a move but according to intell this wasn't his first deal with Russians. But this was not big one. That means your assignment is still on. You and Sloane both are ready to leave? "

"Yeah, we're just waiting for your call. " Gibbs said it after taking deep breath. He's disappointed about missing their chance to arrest Wayne. But Vance was right they don't have solid proof to put him behind bars.

"Good. Now you and agent sloan will leave after ..." Vance stops as he heard knocks on his door. "Come in.." he said and put his hand on phone receiver. But as he saw McGee he nods at him and McGee immediately closed the door.

"Director we've current location of Wayne. He's in some kind of bar and it's little bit far away from Gibbs's regular Diner. We should tell him..." McGee stop in middle of his sentence as Vance waves his phone and he get it. It's Gibbs on the line.

"Did you hear that Gibbs. Now you don't have to wait for the morning. Go and start your assignment.You're in charge Gibbs watch yours and Sloane's six. Good luck. "

"Yeah, I get it. I know that place. Yeah, I got this Leon, don't worry. Thanks though. " Gibbs replied. And turned to Sloane.

"C'mon, M. Let's go. And be a nice wife and follow my orders. Vance left me in charge here."

He smiled at Sloane and winked. He was nervous not because of going undercover after long time. But he was going undercover with Sloane who has no experience about it and was not aware about situations they might have to face.

"Oh..please... Gibbs can't you wait until we reach at that location. Why are you so in hurry for making me as your wife?" She started laughing after saying it.

Gibbs looked at her and give her his famous smile and then they left for their destination.

After reaching at the bar they stopped their car and observed it for while. Gibbs called McGee with his own cell phone and informed him about it. Gibbs tell his plan to Sloane about how he is going to gain his trust. He tell her to stay in the car and then he took pendrive from dashboard and he lean forward to Sloane and kiss her on her LIPS. She's surprised and she kissed him back.

"Be careful, Steve. But please inform me if you find something wrong. Don't do all dangerous stuff on your own. This is teamwork and you know that better than me. Right? " she tell him and Gibbs can see in her eyes that how much she worried about him.

"I'll M. And you keep in touch with McGee and keep him update about it. If you think something is wrong call for backup and head back to Headquarter. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. " Gibbs then kissed her on her cheek and before she could say something he open the door and start heading into bar.

As Gibbs entered in the bar first guards searched him. And then they let him go inside. He found Wayne was sitting at one table and having his drink. Few men were standing around his table. There's no one else in that bar including himself and Wayne and his men.

He starts walking toward his table and as he reached at his table one of Waynes guards stops him by pushing him back with his hand on his chest. And Gibbs glare at him very angrily.

But he control his anger.

"Hey.. gets your hands off me. I'm just here to congratulate Mr. Wayne."

That guard gave him look with confusion. Wayne was watching what's happening. He wave his hand and signs his guard to let him come in.

Gibbs gave that guy smile in triumph. He take a seat and smile at Wayne before he starts his plan. But there's also risk and he knows that.

Wayne asked him "What do you want, mr.???" Gibbs calmly replied him "Steve Gibson. I'm here to congratulate Mr. Wayne."

Wayne asked him with confused face.. "For what? "

Gibbs gave his trademark smirk. And give him answer of his question. "For your deal you just cracked with Russians..." Wayne was completely shocked after what Gibbs said.

"What are you talking about Mr. Gibson? " trying to pretend innocent.

Gibbs started laughing at him. And then he gave him a pendrive that he picked up from his car's dashboard. Again Wayne take that drive with confused face. And tell one of his men to run it. That man attached drive to the laptop and opened it and show it to Wayne. He can see fear in that man's eyes. As he watched what's in that drive he suddenly fled his chair back and grabbed Gibbs by his collar and made him stand up.

"Where did you get this? And who are you? "

Wayne was really angry and release his collar and pushed him back, his men's surrounded Gibbs. And before Gibbs replied anything one of the Waynes guard hit Gibbs in back of head the head with butt of his gun. Gibbs hit the floor as he loose consciousness.

When Gibbs regain consciousness he's still in the bar. He saw Wayne was seating in front of him. He look around and watch that he's surrounded by Wayne guards. He was tied to the chair. His hands were tied behind his back and legs were tied with chairs too. He can feel blood on his face.

Wayne raised his gun at him and asked him firmly. "Who are you and where did you get all these information? "

Gibbs replied with calmness. "Untie me and then we can talk. " that just earned him one solid punch in his face. He grunt in pain but didn't show it on his face. Wayne asked him again " Where Did You Get This? " Gibbs replied again with more calmness. "Untie me first and then I'll tell you." again he got more punches in his face and abdomen. His lips were splits and bleeding. He spits some blood on the ground. And gasps for air.

Suddenly Wayne walked toward him and grabbed him by hairs and make him look at him. Gibbs grunt as he yanked his head back. He looks at his face and decide not to take any risk this time. When Wayne asked him again this time he answered him.

"I'm Gunnery sergeant Steve Gibson. And I want to work with you. That's why I came here. " Wayne release his hair and raise his gun at Gibbs head. And was ready to shoot.

Out side in the car Sloane getting worried about Gibbs it's been a almost hour since he went into the bar. She knows what Gibbs going to do but she was scared now Gibbs tell her to call for backup but she didn't call for it. And decide to stick with Gibbs plan.

But inside the bar things getting bad and bad. Gibbs was getting beat up and Wayne was getting angry. And ready to shoot Gibbs any time.

**What's Gibbs thinking and what is his plan.? Will he gain Waynes trust or end up dead.? What will Sloane do? Stay tuned for find out all answers. And don't forget to post your reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

Inside of the Bar Wayne pointed his gun at Gibbs head. But Gibbs didn't saw any kind of fear in his eyes. He just smile at Wayne. Wayne puts his gun on the table and start laughing.

"Either you're brave or you're very stupid. But I like your courage. I can see fire in your eyes. So tell me why did you come here all alone and unarmed with this drive. I know that you are not that much stupid to risk your life like that. Now start talking." Wayne said to Gibbs. Gibbs shoulders start aching but he didn't even try to cut loose his hands. He looked at Wayne and slightly nodded.

"Well, I want revenge on U.S. government ... Before he finished his sentence the guy who's beating him laugh. But Gibbs continued... Because they betrayed me. I was a good marine, the best one. I risked my life many times I took bullets for this country. I was decorated marine until I found out drug trading in marine base. I started investigation on my own and I keep digging until I find out who's running that drug trade. I report that to my superiors but they're also involved in that trade. They're having upper hand and they Framed ME." Gibbs started faking his anger... he yelled as he finishes his sentence.

"All of this why now? " Wayne asked him with curiously.

"Because I have to spend 4 years of my life in jail.That bastards knock me out and drugged me. When I was wake up I was in interrogation room and handcuffed like CRIMINALS. They have my blood reports I was investigated by those bastards who were really guilty. I was dishonorable discharge because of that I didn't get any benefits from Corps. I don't have place to live. I spent more than five years as homeless people. I was war hero like you. We know you saves many people's lives in Iraq and risked your life for them.

And what I get. Humiliation and notoriety. When I saw you first time I thought you will help me to clear my name. It doesn't matter how many years passed. But when I find out you're same person as them. I changed my mind and started following your every single move and get your calls records And every information about Russians deal. Now I want to work with you for money. A Lots of Money. "

"I really feel sorry for you Steve. I really am. But I can give you a chance to prove your loyalty for me. " Wayne said as he puts his hand on Gibbs shoulder in sympathy.

"I already did." Gibbs replied confidently.

"And how?" Victor The guy who beat Gibbs asked him in sarcasm .

Gibbs laugh at him. And spits some blood on the ground. Almost on his shoes.

He's about hit him but Wayne stop him.

And said " Stop. He's right Victor. Now be a good dog and stand down."

"Yeah, Victor stand down." Gibbs taunted him. He look at Gibbs with anger.

"You bring this drive to me because you want to work with me. I like smart people Steve. But one question is still bothering me. " Wayne said and started circling around the chair that with Gibbs is still tied.

"Shoot.. but can you untie me so we can talk like Gentlemen." Gibbs replied without breaking his eye contact with Wayne.

"Only one person can't get this much information in details. Who's the other person Steve?" Gibbs think before answering his question because he don't want to drag Sloane in this shit. But he has no choice Thanks to Vance.

"My wife. She's in Navy too. With her help I got all these information. She's on desk duty at Pentagon." Gibbs replied with smile.

"And if you don't mind can you please untie me Now. "

Wayne laughed and waved his hand at Victor. Victor immediately untied him. Gibbs rubbed his wrists and suddenly get to his feet and punched Victor in nose as hard as he can. When he heard crunching sound from his nose he feel satisfied. He smiled with devil look on his face.

Victor was surprised by Gibbs's attack and was about to hit him back. Before he could punch him. Gibbs make him fall by using his marine tactics. And showed him on the floor. And was ready snap his neck. But he didn't. And got to his feet.

"I underestimate your physical strength too Steve. Like they said Once a marine always a marine. And you lady get up now." Wayne said after watching how easily Gibbs take Victor down with lightning speed.

Gibbs just gave him small smile. But that open the wound on his lip. He turned to Victor. "Need some help LADY. " Gibbs said as he offered his hand to Victor. He push his hand away and stand up by himself.

Out side Sloane's fear was rising with every single second. She opened the door and get out of the car and starts walking back and forth. She waited long enough. She was about to call Vance to informed him about this situation and tell him to send backup. But before she could make call she feels someone was behind her. She reached for her gun but a hand caught her and make her turn around. She raised her hand to hit that person but that person blocked that blow and twist her hand behind her back. It was Gibbs.

"I think I already got that enough, M." He tell her with smile.

"Oh..God. Gibbs " she whispers his name. "What happened to you. Oh... God. You look bad. " she was scared like hell. She cover her mouth with her hand. Then she touches his face gently.

"Aah... Hey, that's hurts. " Gibbs grunted as pain strikes his face.

"You are very stubborn and stupid does anyone told you that ? Unh.. I don't understand why do I care so much about you after knowing that you would do what you want to do. I was waiting for you here and you put yourself in grave danger. When you are going to stop playing gamble with your life, Gibbs?" She was very angry and started crying watching Gibbs in bad shape. Gibbs hold her in hands and pull her close and give her hug. She's crying like little girl.

"I was so scared Gibbs. I thought you'll never came back. I thought I loose you. I don't won't to loose you Gibbs. I can't even come inside to look for you. And sitting here and waiting for you was like hell. If we're not working on this stupid assignment I will never let you go alone. And listen to me very carefully Don't you ever do that to me again you understand that..." she yelled at Gibbs as she push him back away from her.

Gibbs hugs her again and whispered.

" It's okay, Jack. It's okay. I'm here.. I'm here now. Shhh... it's okay. Now let's get out from here. My body is aching like hell. And we have to update Vance too."

He kissed her head and then they get into car and heading towards their house.

After reaching their house Sloane was cleaning Gibbs injuries. Gibbs was upset and Sloane notice that. She caress his bruised face and asked him with concern "Hey...Cowboy. what's in your mind? And don't say nothing because I can see it in your eyes. " Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. After all I'm your wife, Steve. And being a good wife it's my duty to take a good care of my husband." She's said that like in typical wife's tone.

Gibbs tried to avoid her question but he replied " Oh..really! I didn't notice that, that my wife really cares about me. And worried about me. But did she knows how much her husband Loves her."

Gibbs finally decide to tell her about his feelings for Sloane. He caress her face in his rough hands and lean closer to her. His beautiful piercing blue eyes looked direct in her eyes and in very soft voice he tell her about what he feels for her. And repeat it again.

"Yeah, I love you. Very Special Agent Jack Sloane. I really do. I was scared to share my feelings for you. But now I realize that how much you meant for me. That moment when I was tied to that chair and Wayne pointed his gun at me I don't know what will happen next. Hell ... I don't even know I will make out of it alive or not. And you're right I was playing gamble there.

I was also not sure that my plan works out or not, but I take risk because I wanted to caught this bastard. Everyone thinks he's a hero who saves many lives but he's nothing more than dirtbag. I'm a gambler Jack and I risk my life for whom I loved. And you are one of them.

I know there's no need of your presence in this assignment. But Vance knows I would do anything to stop this people and risk my life without hesitation. And that's why he assign you to hold my leash tightly. He create boundaries to control me. And I think you know that too."

Jack was surprised, shocked and happy at once. Gibbs who barely said a word he just confessed his feelings for her. And everything about what he feels. She's overwhelmed and tears flowing like river in her eyes. She said nothing but hugs him tightly and whispered in his ear.

"I Love You Too. My Cowboy. " they both started kissing each other. Gibbs kissed her back very passionately. His hand ran on her back. And she was leaning over him and her hand grabbed his hair as she stared kissing him on his chest, neck and cheeks.

"I heard you two came back from the Bar." Vance's voice interrupted them. Gibbs sighs heavily and replies. "Don't tell me that you're keeping an eye on us with your toys, Leon. Because I will not appreciate it. I love my privacy even while I am on on going assignment. You should respect that DIRECTOR."

"I do agent Gibbs. And I'm not keeping an eye on you. You just have to do is answer your intercom." Vance said.

Gibbs and Sloane look at each other and laugh. Then both came in the living room to answer it. Sloane answer it and Vance face appear on small screen.

"What happened to you Gibbs ?" Vance asked with concern.

"It's a complementary from Wayne before joining him in his business. What do you want Leon?" Gibbs trying to make fun here.

"How about an update? So you had done your little stunt successfully. So he was convinced and ready to work with you. That's a good start."

"That was not that easy Leon. Not at all." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah, I can see that on your face agent Gibbs. We'll start our next move in tomorrow morning. Now take some rest and Gibbs take some painkillers it'll helps you." Leon said and pulling Gibbs legs. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Well thank you for this villa leon." Now it's Gibbs turn.

"It's on short notice. Agent Gibbs try to adjust. See Jack is not complaining about it. "

"Because she's taking bed Leon. And I've to take couch. " Gibbs replied and Jack punched him on his shoulder gently.

"Well it's looks like you two are enjoying each other's company. Good for you Mr.and Mrs. Gibson. Good night and be careful." Then Vance disconnect the line.

Gibbs and Sloane looks at each other and Gibbs asked her with big smile on his face. "Shall we continue what we started? "

Sloane just nodd in reply.

Hope you like this. I'm not good with romance stuff but I tried my best. So tell me if you like Slibbs chemistry here. And don't forget to Review.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been almost a week after Gibbs had meeting with Wayne. Gibbs was doing good his injuries were healing. And after confessing his feeling for Sloane, Gibbs and Sloane both are feeling happy. After all what they have been went through in their life they deserves to be happy and spend their lives together. Sloane was very excited after that night and ready to share this good news with Dr. Grace. Her and Gibbs's mutual and close friend.

Gibbs was thinking about Wayne. He was worried about what if Wayne didn't call him. Wayne gave him cell phone only for business work.

In this morning Gibbs was making coffee for Sloane and himself. Sloane was doing some work on her laptop. She's very afraid after what happened to Gibbs in their first day of assignment. She want to share her fear with Gibbs but she knows it just distracts him from his job.

Gibbs came with two cups of coffee and put one on the table for Sloane and he sit down the couch. That cell phone still in his hand and waiting for call.

"Watched phone never ring." Sloane said after taking a sip from cup. Gibbs didn't reply. She put her glasses on the table and stand up and slowly walk toward Gibbs. She sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey... Gibbs. Stop staring at this cell phone like stubborn kid. He'll call. Okay, so stop doing that. I'm getting jealous from that cell phone right now because you're paying to much attention to that damn Cell phone.

Come on look around there's a one beautiful and sexy woman here who wants to talk with you and spend time with you." Sloane said as she put that cell phone on tea table and sitting down in Gibbs lap.

Gibbs look at her face and laugh at her. He caress her face with his fingers and kissed her lips and she kissed him back. They both are passionately kissing each other and then they were interrupted by phone again.

"Aaahh... not again." Sloane groan as she getting up from Gibbs lap. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and give her childish smile. And pick up that cellphone.

"Yeah, Gibson." He said in his usual tone.

"Hello, Steve ." Wayne replied .

"Thought you never called. "

"I was just giving you time to get recover. How are you now? " Wayne asked with little concern.

"Well I'm fine. Your bulldog punches like girl. Thanks for your hospitality though."

"Speaking like a true marine..unh-uh."

"You didn't called me to show your fake concern..didn't you? Come to the point Wayne stop talking in circles."

"Hah... that's why I like you Steve. You have to make deal with some local arms dealer who wants to buy some weapons. I'll text you address and photos of weapons. Meeting time is 14:00 ,when you done with your meeting, call me. You got it? "

"Yeah. Just text me all details. " Gibbs replied.

"Good luck, Steve." and then he disconnect his call.

Gibbs turned around and see Sloane standing behind him folding her hands and question mark look on her face. Gibbs said nothing and starts walking to their bedroom.

"Hey..what's he said? Gibbs." Sloane asked him as she follow him to the room.

"He wants me to make a deal with some local buyers. He'll text me an address and photos of weapons." Gibbs informed.

"Okay, then come on let's make a deal with them. Did he said when?" Sloane asked with excitement.

"Yeah, it's 14:00. I got a text... "What's it says? " Sloane asked before Gibbs complete his sentence..."It's an address of cafeteria in Virginia beach."Gibbs informed her.

Both getting ready for the meeting with buyers. They informed Vance about this deal. And leave for Virginia beach.

At Headquarter...

"Special Agent McGee. " McGee answer his phone. It's Vance. He wants him in MTACH. Both Bishop and Torres ask together.

"What happened McGee? " and then exchange their look.

"It's Director. He wants us in MTACH said that Gibbs and Sloane have meeting with buyers. One of the Wayne's clients. So they are going to make a deal with them at Virginia beach. "

"Wow... man. Arms dealing at Virginia beach. Who pick the place for meeting Wayne's girlfriend..!!?" Nick asked McGee in his cool dude tone. McGee rolled his eyes. Nick and Bishop laughs and then follow McGee.

In MTACH with the help of CCTV cameras in cafeteria McGee starts access facial recognition on buyers. And informed Sloane and Gibbs about their smuggling records and choice of weapons they used to buy from Wayne. That information helped Gibbs and Sloane to make their deal with buyers. They discussed for a while and then Gibbs make them agree on high prices for weapons. That's a really good deal he make as a arms dealer. Sloane kicks his leg as they crack the deal. And after when buyers leaves she kissed him on his lips with happens after all they make a good deal. Gibbs was surprised. But hide his expression and kiss her back.

In MTACH everyone exchange their looks as they watch Gibbs and Sloane kissing each other. Nick and Bishop were smiling. And McGee's jaw dropped to his feets. Vance can feel awkwardness in the room.

"It's looks like Agent Gibbs and Sloane are enjoying their assignment." Vance said.. "Or finally they both admits their feelings for each other. Am I right? Oh..man they both are looks very comfortable when they were kissing..." Vance quickly turned around to his Agents and stared at Nick. Who's smiling with naughtiness. McGee and Bishop trying to hide their smile.

"Or there are very professional in their job. So nobody can't doubt about them... aren't you feeling hot in here because I'm sweating. "Nick tried to cover.

Vance smile at them and orders them in his firm voice. "Okay, people get back to work now. We have work to do. And Agent Torres just focus on your work because that will help Gibbs and Sloane in their assignment. You can discuss about their feelings when they are back after their assignment. On your own risk because we're not going to join you." Vance leaves the MTACH before giving small node at McGee and Bishop. McGee and Bishop started laughing at Torres.

"C'mon man...did I said something wrong? Even Director knows about them. And By the way Thanks for your Support. " Nick said in sarcasm.

"No, you didn't said anything wrong but you said it at wrong time. Nick "

"Yeah... I noticed that Bishop."

"Okay. That's enough for now and let's back to work." McGee said as he was leading them to squad room. And they start doing their work.

Gibbs didn't said a single word during whole ride. They reached at their apartment. When he got call from Wayne.

"Yeah, Gibson."

"Hey, Steve. I want to meet you. Same place where we meet first time."

"What happened? " Gibbs asked him.

"Nothing. Just want to talk about deal you make."

"Fine. When?" Gibbs asked him. He's not happy because he wants to spend his time with Sloane.

"Now. Meet me in five." Wayne orders Gibbs.

Gibbs turned around and talked to Sloane.

"You know I don't won't to involved you in this. You should have to stay here.." Gibbs said.

"And do what? Keep thinking about your meeting with that buyers and waiting for you, like last time I did. And you know what happened last time very well." Sloane replied him.

"I know Jack, but I'm just worried about you Jack." Gibbs said in soft voice with concern.

"Who's on the phone Gibbs? Oh.. of course it's Wayne. What did he said? "

"He wants to talk about this deal. So I've to go. At same Bar." Gibbs informed her.

"I'm coming too. Don't try to give me that lone wolf crap. We're in this together so I'm coming with you. End of discussion. " Sloane knows Gibbs will try to play hero. She knows he's a Hero. But right now she don't want to let him go alone again. So she didn't gave him a chance to reply and open the front door and head toward their car.

"I didn't even say anything." Gibbs talk to himself. He's surprised by Sloane's reaction. And raised his eyebrows in shocked.

"Hey, cowboy are you coming or not? " Sloane shouts from outside.

"Yeah, coming." Gibbs replied as he take his gun and backup weapon with him.

When they reach at the Bar in and when they entered in the bar they saw Wayne and Victor was there. And two more men were there. Gibbs and Sloane start walking toward Wayne. Wayne saw them and tell them to take a seat. Wayne just staring at Sloane.

"Well, are we gonna talk or you just want to stares like an idiot." Sloane snaps.

"Aah.. now I know why Steve marry you. She's just like you Steve." Wayne was completely shocked by Sloane's statement.

"How are you doing oldman? Unh" Victor taunts Gibbs.

"I'm fine. Lady Victoria." Gibbs replied

Before anyone else can say anything Sloane stands up and walk straight to the Victor. And without any warning she punched him on his face."That's for my husband you bastard."

Gibbs was stunned by her action and run toward Sloane.

"You B*h..." Victor groan in pain and put his hand on his face.

"Hey, M. C'mon.. we're here to talk right. C'mon." Gibbs grabs Sloane's wrist and and take her to the table.

"Wow.. you both are really made for each other. Like Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Wayne was amazed by Sloane's action.

"What we're Gibson not Smith. What are you trying to say." Gibbs was confused by Wayne's statement. And Wayne looked at him with confusing experience.

Jack rolled her eyes and embarrassed by Gibbs question.

"He's just giving a movie reference sweetie. It's a movie starring Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie." Sloane replied putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh.. whatever. What you wanna talk about Wayne?" Gibbs asked him.

"I'm impressed with your work. You convince them to high prices for their weapons. That's impressive because they never paid enough money. How would you do that?" Wayne was really impressed with Gibbs and Sloane's work.

"Well they want their weapons in limited time. So I take advantage of it and make a deal on one condition. If they are ready to pay more price than original I'll make a deal or they can find other dealer. They want their weapons and they don't have enough time to find other dealers. So we make a deal." He said proudly putting his arm around Sloane's shoulder.

"Great work. Now you are going to join us in our next deal with Russians."

"Wait, what do you mean with us? You're not main boss! You're just a middle man! " Sloane pretend like she doesn't know about it.

"Your wife is really smart Steve. Yeah, I'm not Bossman. He's not in the country right now. He is in Russia. He has a meeting with buyers in Russia. "

"They are not trust able Wayne. You can't share our information with them. Don't you think you have to wait until Boss comes back. I'm not trusting him and his wife..." Victor interrupt them and start yelling at Wayne.

"Don't worry about that my Dog. I trust Steve after all he's a marine. He'll never betrayed me. Semperfi right Gunny?" Wayne shows his trust on Gibbs and Sloane.

"Semper- Fi. This is the only thing what I learned from Corps that I still follow." Gibbs replied with bitterness in his words.

"It's fine Gunny. You're with us now. In next meeting I'll discuss more things about Russians deal. And it's pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gibson." Wayne said and handshakes with Sloane.

"Wanna stay for drinks Steve?" Wayne asked Gibbs.

"No, Thanks. It's long day for me." Gibbs replied as he standing up from his chair.

Wayne nods at him. But Victor stops his way and comes face to face with Gibbs. He clenched his teeth and warned Gibbs.

"I don't trust you Steve. No matter how much Wayne trust you. I know you're hiding something and I will find out. And then nobody can save you from me. Not even Wayne."

Gibbs just gives him smile and leaves with Sloane. Sloane didn't heard exactly what Victor was telling Gibbs. But they can talk about it later.

Victor was standing there and staring at Gibbs and watched them as they leave. Gibbs turned his head and look over his shoulder and glared at Victor. And Victor gave him devil's smirk.

Gibbs and Sloane make their deal and successfully convinced Wayne. But Victor is up to something. He challenged Gibbs that he'll find out what Gibbs is hiding. What's he gonna do and what will Gibbs do about him? And Wayne confessed that he's not a main leader. Then who is running this business?

Stay tuned for next chapter. And don't forget to give your reviews.

Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

After leaving the Bar Gibbs and Sloane walking slowly toward the car. And then Gibbs realized that he forgot his cellphone in bar. He tells Sloane to wait for him and he went into the bar to collect his cellphone.

"I thought you said "no" when I asked you for drinks? " Wayne asked him.

"Yeah, but I forgot my cellphone without that how in the hell we're going to talk." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah, you're right. C'mon Steve let's celebrate your first deal. C'mon let's have a drink." Wayne insists.

"Sorry, Wayne next time. I'm tired right now and just want to go home and want to take hot shower. If you don't mind. " Gibbs answered.

"Oh...it's okay, next time. Have a good night. " Wayne stumble when he tried to get up but Gibbs caught him before he fell down.

"You should go home too, Wayne. That's enough you have drunk a lot. Look at yourself you can't even stand up without support." Gibbs said with little concern. He also don't know why he even care about him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Let's go boys and Victor go get the car. Steve you made my day, you know we didn't make too much profit lately. And that deal with Russians was also very cheap." Wayne started sharing his stress with Gibbs. Gibbs watched Victor leave to get the car. Victor was very angry because of Wayne showing too much trust on Gibbs and sharing their details with him.

"But you make too much money from that deal." Gibbs asked him as he held him up and starts walking supporting Wayne by putting his hand around his own neck.

"It's not enough to make profit. And we have to pay money to who help us with the deal. You know insider they helps us to make a deal and we have to share our profits with them.

And sometimes we have to pay them more money to keep them our side because they know we need them. They all are bastards. They get money from government agencies and from us by selling their weapons. It's a huge business. So many people are involved in this business. Some of them you know as a hero, idel and some of them are still working in Government."

Gibbs was shocked about what Wayne was saying. He know Wayne was drunk he don't know what he was saying right now. But Gibbs was very angry after knowing that some of their own army personnel are involved in this or might be running this business.

"What do you mean some of them? You said our Boss is in Russia right now. So there's someone else who is running this business..?"

"No and yes. Our Boss is in Russia but the person who supplies and supports us is inside from U.S Government. He's very respected person for this country but only we knows who he really is. It's very long chain Steve. You'll get this one day." Wayne started mumbling as he lost consciousness. Victor came and with help of Gibbs he lays Wayne in back seat and closed the door. And turn around and face Gibbs.

"You came too close to him in such a short time Steve. He don't trust people easily. But you gain his trust very easily or should I say smartly. But don't worry very soon he'll regret on his decision that why he trusts you. You are not like you are pretend to be. I know what you are telling us is all stories. But I will find out. And show your real face to Wayne." Victor take steps forward to Gibbs and stand in his personal space as his nose almost touches Gibbs.

"I Will Expose You." Both staring each other. Gibbs just smile at him and with coolness he tapped him on his cheek and replied.

"You should put some ice on your nose. It will help to reduce your Pain." Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder and gave him laugh and leave.

"What took you so long? I was worried about you. Hey... I'm talking with you Gibbs." Sloane asked him with panic. Gibbs can see fear in her eyes clearly.

"I will tell you but first I have to inform Vance about what just Wayne tell me." Gibbs replied and started driving.

After reaching at their home Gibbs change his clothes and make some coffee. They both are drinking coffee silently. When Vance called for an update.

"What do we know Gibbs?" Vance asked in his usual tone.

"Wayne shares some information about this business."

"It's not that much helpful Gibbs..." Sloane tried to talk about what Wayne said but Gibbs cut her sentence.

"It's very huge than we are thinking Vance. He said that the last deal they made was very cheap and they didn't make profit from it. Even the deal we made was better than that."

"Gibbs I'm not interested in how much profit they get. If you have something important about this business please just tell. "

"If YOU let me finish what I am trying to say about this. You're just intrested in information here but I am interested in why didn't we get this before until now...unh. Didn't you notice that before DIRECTOR." Gibbs was very angry by Vance behavior.

"Hey... Gibbs, Leon both of you please calm down and how about just concentrate on the case. It doesn't matter why we didn't notice it before but we noticed it now so let's just short this out." Sloane trying to handle the situation. But when Gibbs didn't break his glare at Vance. She put her hand on his chest and tried to calm him down. Gibbs turned his face from screen and look at her face. And Sloane just nodded her head as she rubbed her hand on his chest and tapped gently. Gibbs takes deep breath and starts to inform Vance.

"Wayne said that they're not making any profits in their business Because they have to pay bigger amounts of money to who are helping them from inside. He said his Boss is in Russia for their next deal. But there's one more person helping them. Who supplies weapons from inside. Leon we have to find this guy. You have to pull some strings and try to get more information about this.

We have to go deep in this assignment Jack, we have to find out who's supplying weapons to Wayne." Gibbs informed Vance.

"You're right Gibbs. Leon... we need to find out who's behind this ring. And Gibbs I was with you whole time when did he tell you about this?.. "

"When I go inside to get my cellphone back. He was happy because of deal. He was drunk too much and started talking about this stuff and..." before Gibbs complete his sentence Vance interrupt again.

"So you're telling me that a person who was very drunk told you all this stuff and you believe that?" Vance asked Gibbs with anger.

"Look Leon if you don't trust me on this Then Next time I will direct report to SecNev." Gibbs replied as he disconnect the line.

"Gibbs... what's wrong. You can't just disconnect his call like this. I know he's being harsh on you but we have to inform him every single detail." Sloane tried to calm Gibbs down.

"Don't you think I know that Jack. But he's not ready to listen to me. He's just cutting me off." Gibbs was angry at Vance very badly.

"C'mon sit down. Come on. Tell me what happened? I know there's more Gibbs. What you are not telling me?" Sloane asked him taking his hand in her.

"It's Victor. He knows we are hiding something from Wayne, not exactly what but he's not ready to trust me. He threatened me that he is gonna find out what I am hiding and he will expose me in front of Wayne. He said he knew what I said to Wayne was all story. And he'll find out what the truth is. And he was not bluffing." Gibbs said with tensed voice.

Sloane's mouth was opened in shock. She managed to hide it before Gibbs look at her. She can see fear in his eyes.

"Hey, I heard that you're fearless team leader the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And you are looking scared."

"C'mon Jack cut that crap. And I'm NOT scared. I'm worried about you. I don't care about myself because I can handle it but it's your first assignment and you are my responsibility. If anything happens to you Jack I will never forgive myself. Don't you understand that." Gibbs stands up and walking toward the main door. As he opened the door he informed Sloane that he is going for coffee.

Vance was upset the way he reacted with Gibbs. As a Director he has to trust his agents ability and especially Gibbs. He know Gibbs would do anything to prevent these peoples. He is the best agent of this agency. And he have to trust him. So he decides to make a call again but Sloane informed him about Victor's threat and also tell him that how much Gibbs was angry with him and how much he worried about her. Vance decided to provide them backup but Sloane denied. Because after all this Victor still don't trust him and if he find out anything hinky Gibbs life will be in danger. Because since the beginning Gibbs didn't Involved Sloane that much. But Vance still tell her that he is going bugg their home and going to install CCTV in their apartment. But again she denies. She tell him that let Gibbs do his work on his own way. She also tell him don't do anything that makes Gibbs more angry because Vance didn't shows trust on Gibbs when he was informing him about Wayne.

Vance agreed with Sloane and tell her that if she finds anything wrong with anything call him. And they hung up.

And then after 15 minutes later Gibbs came back with food and coffee for Sloane and himself. Sloane came out as she heard voice of door open and shuts. Her gun was in her hand. She relaxed her shoulders as she watched Gibbs sitting on couch and eating his food.

She smile as she noticed that Gibbs looks relaxed and calm. She sitdown next to him. And starts eating her food.

"You talk with Vance.?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah, he called back after you left. I told him about Victor's threat. So he was going to provide backup from FBI. But I denied. So he wants bugged this apartment and wants to install CCTV cameras. But I denied again. I told him to let you work on your own way. But how did you know that Vance called us? Did you already put cameras in this house?" Sloane informed him.

"No. I didn't. Just have a Gut feeling."

After few awkward minutes Sloane takes long and deep breath and decides to starts talking about what happened before between them.

"Hey, Gibbs. I'm sorry what I said before. I was just trying to help you with your feelings." Sloane chooses her words very carefully.

"There's no need to be sorry, Jack. I'm the one who overreacted. And I'm Sorry for that I got angry on you. And I didn't have to leave you alone.

I made mistakes in my life before. I leave my family alone and they died because I wasn't there to protect them. I have lost a lot of people in my life Jack. The people I used to love. The people I cared about. My family, my friends and coworkers. Even my ex wife and ex fiancee. My father.

All of them died because of me. Mike Frank, Kate, Jenny Shepherd, Paula Cassidy, Diane my ex-wife. I lost Ziva until we found out about her being alive.

Phineas lost her mother because of me. And I lost him almost. Every time I let the people in my life they gets hurts or end up dead. That's the reason I keep distance from people I love and care about.

That's why I didn't tell you about how much I loves you. And just week before I tell you about how I feel for you and look what happened. I put your life in danger.

I should have to stop Vance when he assign you. But I didn't. I let McGee down in Paraguay. I should have to gave him direct order to leave with that marine and those kinds. But I failed to protect him. Sometimes I feel like I'm a curse for people. I don't deserve to be alive. Because so many people died to just save my life..."

Gibbs sounds so broken and his eyes filled with tears. He didn't looking at Sloane because he don't want to saw her how much he is alone and broken from inside.

Sloane's have tears in her eyes too. She tell Gibbs to look at her. As he did she can see tears falling down from his face. She put his face gently between her hands and tell him..

"You're not curse for anyone Gibbs. Not for your team, not for your friends and coworkers. Not For ME. You're just doing your job when your family dies. And the people you lost they died doing their job.

Kate Todd, Jenny Sheppard, Paula Cassidy, Pachi they all died on line of duty. And your ex-wife's death was not your fault. You both were set up by Sergei.

And Sahar was terrorist she deserves to die. We doesn't know that she's Phineas's mother. And what happened in Paraguay it's not your fault either. McGee chose to stay with you because you taught him and your team that way.

So stop blaming your self Gibbs. Otherwise I will call Grace. So it's your choice listen to me or deal with Dr. Grace." Sloane comforts Gibbs. And they both finished their dinner.

Gibbs and Sloane both changed their clothes and seating in their hall. Gibbs was feeling relaxed after talking with Sloane. She's smart woman. She knows how to handle Gibbs in anysituation. She really love Gibbs without exception. But she also knows Gibbs love her too.

Gibbs took her hand and then they both sitting together one hand was around her neck and one hand in her hand.

"Thanks." Gibbs said softly.

"For what?" Sloane asked

"You know why. For take care of me." Gibbs replied.

"I can do this whole life. If you want to." Sloane asked him.

"It's too late Jack. We'll talk about it in the morning. Right now I'm very tired." Gibbs said in tired voice.

"Okay. Good night Cowboy. " Sloane said as she kissed him on his cheek. Gibbs kiss her back. And they fell asleep.

From few blocks away from their house someone was watching them through night vision binoculars. The person was sitting in car's driving seat. Window glasses are black so nobody can see who's sitting inside. But whoever's in the car making good notes on their moves. And watching them very closely.

What do you think? Who is keeping an eye on them? Victor or someone else who figured it out already about Gibbs and Sloane.?

Stay tuned for next chapter. And don't forget to give your reviews.

Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

One month later

It's about a month since Gibbs started working with Wayne. Gibbs and Wayne started being a good friends. Wayne started trusts Gibbs. Gibbs was slowly approaching the truth about who's behind all of these.

Other side Gibbs and Sloane start getting close to each others. Gibbs and Sloane were invited for dinner at Wayne's many times. Everything was going as they planned. But someone's watching them, and still Gibbs didn't know about it.

That guy was very good at his work. He's watching them leaving their house and follow them by mentaing good distance from their vehicle. He knows when Gibbs leaves his house and where did he go. During that period what's Sloane do at the house.

Gibbs started wearing suits after joining Wayne. This morning he eat his breakfast and leave for Wayne's house after giving goodbye kiss to Sloane. And he was being followed by that guy. Gibbs noticed that someone is following him but when that car take left turn he relax himself, because he can't afford this type of game when he is so close to finding out who is running this business.

When he reached Wayne's house he saw Wayne was talking with someone on phone. So he take a seat and decide to make him finished with his call. Wayne sounds angry and happy same time. When Wayne finished his call he gave big smile at Gibbs. Gibbs gave him smile in return...

"Who's on the phone, Wayne? Is there something wrong?" Gibbs asked him.

"It's Boss. He's still in Russia but he'll be in DC next week. Well it is good so I will finally introduce you with him." Wayne said.

"Yeah, I can wait. But I'm more interested in the person who is leading this dance." Gibbs said with his rough tone.

"Patience my friend. Patience. And you don't have to wait anymore because you'll meet him soon. And you will be surprise after meeting With him. "

"Great." Gibbs replied.

He sat down and started discuss about their work. They have been talking about 30 minutes and suddenly Gibbs noticed that Victor is not there. Gibbs feels something suspicious about it and asked Wayne.

"Hey, where's Victor? He's 40 minutes late. Is our lady's sick? " Gibbs asked Wayne. Wayne laugh when Gibbs called him lady.

"Don't tell me that you are missing him. Because you both are like Tom Jerry. Who always ready to fight." Wayne said and start making drink for himself. He asks Gibbs for it but Gibbs pass on it.

"I have question for you, why did you hire him? He's useless person." Gibbs asked him with irritation.

"I'm agree on that. But he saved my life last year. We got ambushed and I got shot twice. But he get me to the hospital in time and that saves my life. He's very loyal and it doesn't matter how I treat him. He'll do anything to protect me. He's like St bernard." Wayne said with chuckles.

At Gibbs's apartment

Sloane just came back from the market with all grocery stuff. And she noticed something hinky. Jack got panicked but she stayed calm and put all grocery items on table and quietly she was walking toward their room and she heard cupboards door slammed open and desk drawers were opened and shuts. Like someone is searching their house. She grabbed her gun and drawn it and entered in the room. She's looking carefully for someone's presence.

Suddenly she feels that someone is standing behind her. Before she could do anything that man hit her on face. She's caught by surprise, she saw stars for a few moments but she hit that man in his face with butt of the gun. That was not that much powerful but that man stumble but manage to keep his balance. That man blocks her next blow and then he twist her hand that makes Sloane loosing her grip on her weapon. That man kicked the gun away from her and punched her in face and she hits her head against the wall and then she fell unconscious.

That man was also panicked because he wasn't expecting her for next 30 minutes. She was early. He had enough time to find something against Gibbs. He removed his mask as he get back to the car. First he looked around and when he was sure about nobody witnessed him. He opened his car door and start driving. He look at his cell phone when it started ringing.

"Yeah, it's Victor. I'm on my way. I'll be there in five. I was little busy when you called. Okay, Wayne I'll be there." He disconnect the line and then he was smiling as he looking at himself in rearview mirror and noticed that nasty wound on his face that he got from Sloane.

At Wayne's place Gibbs and Wayne talking about their personal life. Gibbs is being very careful here. But Wayne shares everything about his life. Somethings they didn't get on him while McGee was trying to get all information about him.

He mentioned his family. He had a family,

a wife and daughter. He's wife left him after their daughter dies in car accident. Wayne blamed himself because he was driving the car. Gibbs found himself very familiar with his story. But he didn't tell him about Shannon and Kelly. He tried to avoid Wayne's questions by saying that he don't want to talk about it. And Wayne didn't force him.

Their conversation interrupt by Victor. As he entered in the room Gibbs noticed that wound on his face.

"It's looks like someone beat the crap on you, Lady Victoria. Does that hurt little girl. Don't tell me you cried after that because you can't protect yourself. And Wayne was telling me here how you saved his life.

Are you sure Wayne it was him? Because I'm having doubt." Gibbs starts taunting him with smile.

"C'mon, Steve leave it. Now tell me Victor what happened?" Wayne asked Victor.

"Nothing just there's a ice on the ground and it's very sleepery. I didn't keep my balance and hit my face to the pole." Victor replied looking at Gibbs who was smiling and start laughing.

"Oh... God. Seriously... you should have to loose your wait so when next time it happens so you can keep your balance. Am I right Wayne?" Gibbs makes fun of him and Wayne also stars laughing. Victor leave without saying a word.

Then Gibbs cellphone rings. He answer it. And his smile fade away. Wayne can see fear in his eyes and starts worrying about what happened.

"What happened Steve? Why are you looks so scared?" Wayne asked him with concern.

"It's M. Someone broke into our house and attacked her. I have to leave." Gibbs replied.

"Let's go. I'm coming too." Wayne said

"No... I'll handle it. Thanks though." Gibbs leaves without waiting for Wayne's answer.

"Steve, wait..." Wayne tried to stop him but he left already

He's not driving the car actually he's flying that thing. There's too many things running in his mind. He just want to reach there as fast as possible.

When he was arrived at his home, he saw Sloane was seating on the couch with ice pack in her hand and pressing it on her face wound.

Gibbs ran toward her and knelt down in front of her. Taking her hand and check her pulse reading. Check her wounds. He gently rubbed her face wound. His eyes filled with tears and anger.

"Who did this to you, Jack? Have you seen his face? Can you profile him, unh... Are you hurt anywhere else? Should I call Ducky or Palmer...

"Gibbs... Sloane tried to talk him

"No.. Jack. Don't tell me that you are fine. I going call Ducky.." he pulled out his cellphone to call Ducky but Sloane snatched it from his hands.

"Gibbs... I'm fine. It's not that bad. And we can't call Ducky we are on assignment remember! Believe me sweetie I am Fine." Sloane said taking his face between her hands. Trying to calmed him ddown. Gibbs looks at her face and ask her. "Who Was That? And how the hell this happened? "

Sloane tell him what happened after she came back from the market. She explained everything to him.

"And I double checked there's nothing missing from our documentation. Because it's in locker and it needs our fingerprint to open that

thing. So take a deep breath and relax yourself. Nothing is gone and I'm fine too. Cowboy. " Sloane tell him and that brings smile on Gibbs face. But suddenly something hits in his mind.

"You said you hit him with your gun. On his face right? On his right side or left side? "Gibbs asked her

"I'm righty so obviously I hit him on his left side... why what happened? "

"Because I know who did this. It was that bastard Victor. That SOB did this to you. He was trying to collect evidence against me that's why he broke into our house." Gibbs was shouting and leave.

"No...Gibbs. Don't do anything stupid that we can't afford after we're this much close to the truth. Gibbs... Oh God." Sloane tried to stop him but he avoid her and leaves for Wayne's place.

Gibbs reached at Wayne's house. He stormed into his living room. When he saw Victor he can't control his anger. Like he didn't control himself when he saw Sergei after he killed Diane. But this time it was Victor who hurts Sloane. The person he loves more than his life.

He didn't waste time and run towards him and grabbed Victor by his shirt and slammed him against the wall and started punching him in his face. As he punch him in his jaw he hit the floor.

Wayne comes out as he heard the noise. And saw that Gibbs was beating Victor. He ran toward him and grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from Victor. But it didn't work Gibbs pushed him back and turned to Victor but Victor get on to his feet and before Gibbs could punch him, he punch Gibbs very hard in his stomach. Gibbs double over in pain and Victor drove punches on his face and abdomen but it didn't affect Gibbs that much. Gibbs block his blow and twists his hand harder like he did with Sloane. And with other hand he punched him in face repeatedly.

Wayne was yelling at Gibbs and Victor and telling them to stop. But neither of them was ready to give up. Wayne called his security guards.

Gibbs tackle Victor and throw him on the tea table and glass shattering on Victor's face and body. Gibbs grabbed his hair and make him stand up and grabbed his upper body between his arms and hit him with his knee in his chest three times. He's about to continue his blows but, Victor breaks free from his grip as he punches Gibbs in ribs and pushed him back. Gibbs lost his balance and hit the floor. Victor kick him in his chest and side of his face. He was about to deliver fatal strike with his foot on Gibbs face but Gibbs rolled over in time. He managed to struggle to his feet.

But Wayne's guards grabbed and hold Gibbs. He was struggling to get free from their gripe but there was three guards trying to hold him. Victor take advantage of it and punch him in Gibbs face three times and punched him in his stomach and in kidneys several time. Gibbs use guards grip as support and swing his legs out with force into Victor's chest. But he was still struggling against guards greep.

"Stand down Steve. Don't make me hurt you. I'll take care of him just tell me what happened?" Wayne asked him.

But Gibbs managed to break free from their greep and start beating Victor until he lost consciousness. Wayne nodded at one of his guards and that guard smacked Gibbs with butt of the gun in back of his head. Gibbs was knocked unconscious and fell next to the Victor's body.

Wayne has no idea what was wrong with them. He rubbed his face with his hands and give ordered his men to lift Gibbs and put him on the couch gently. And told them to clean his wounds and bandage them.

And he looks at Victor who was lying unconscious on the floor. He gave same order to his men about Victor.

After half an hour Gibbs regain consciousness. He was lying on the sofa and his head was aching like hell. He raise his hand and rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry for that. But you didn't leave choice for me." Gibbs turned his head and saw Wayne was seating on single seater sofa. He tried to seat up slowly. And noticed bandage on his forehead and on his right hand. He saw Victor was there too. He was looking at him with hateful eyes.

"Before you two start again, can someone tell me what the hell is wrong with you two?" Gibbs can clearly see anger in Waynes eyes.

"He was late today remember... " Wayne interrupt him in middle.

"You beat the hell out of him just because he was late...?" Wayne asked him with surprise. When Gibbs glare at him in anger he tries to cover it.

"I am sure he did something wrong otherwise you can't beat the crap on him. I know you, Steve. I hope you have strong reason for it. So tell me what he did that pissed you that much off."

"That bastard broke into my house and attacked my WIFE. I don't know what is wrong with him. Since day one don't know what he was trying to prove. First he threatened me and today he attacked my wife. And did I mention that he was searching something in the apartment. When my wife came back from the market and he injured her badly. If you want to threaten someone threaten ME, if you want to hurt someone hurt ME. But if you hurt my WIFE again I'll KILL YOU. You SOB..." Gibbs was again interrupted by Wayne.

"Woah...woah. calm down Steve. How can you say that it's Victor? "

"I trust my wife Wayne. And I hope you trust me and if you don't then I'm leaving you and your business. Because I can't work with people who don't trust me." Without waiting for reply he stand up and leave but Wayne stops him.

"Stop, Steve. You can't walk away like this." Gibbs hand almost reached for his gun. "C'mon Steve. I can't afford to lose you. I trust you and I am going to kicking off Victor's butt out of DC." Wayne takes Gibbs arms and turned him and promised him.

"I promise you that you don't have to face this a*e again. But let me make myself clear here that you can't walk away from this business like this. And I need you here with me. So don't ever said this again." Wayne assured Gibbs. Gibbs takes few steps forward Wayne and in very firm voice he warned him.

"And let me make my self clear here and I am saying this first and last time so listen properly. Don't ever bring MY WIFE in this shit. If someone does that that will be his last day on this earth. Do I make myself clear? " Wayne unconsciously takes two steps back. He can see fire in his eyes. He hide his fear behind his smile.

"Crystal. You know you can scare even dead person with your glare. And don't worry about him he'll be not in DC tomorrow morning. Now go and take care of your wife. See you in the morning, Steve." Wayne said with tapping on Gibbs back. Gibbs was staring at Victor whole time but when Wayne tapped his back he broke his eye contact with Victor. And look at Wayne and just give nodd him and leave. Wayne turned around and looked at Victor who looks scared and gave him mysterious smile.

Gibbs was driving and thinking about Victor. He realized he put whole assignment in danger when he attacked Victor. If they find out who he is, Sloane will be the first who pays the prize. When he looks in the sideview mirror and saw that car was following him. This was the same vehicle that was following him in this morning. He decide to finish this hide and seek game. He start driving at Diner when he reached at Diner he parked his car and gets out of the car. He sat down at table and enjoying his coffee.

Actually he was waiting for the person who was following him. As he looked through the glass he saw that car in parking. He looked around the car but no one was their. Then he starts observing people who are sitting in Diner. But nobody was behaving suspicious. When he left from the Diner he saw someone was sitting in the car. First he decide to approach him but he realizes that there's many civilians around there.

So he starts walking towards alley.

Then he feels someone was following him. He hide behind the wall and wait for that person. That person starts approaching that place where Gibbs was hiding. When Gibbs saw one man standing there his back was facing Gibbs. Gibbs grabbed that man from behind and slammed his face against the wall and then punched him in gut and turned him around and punch him in his face. He raised his hand and he was about to punch him again but he stops.

"Jesus, Jethro are you planning on making Emily orphan? Aah.."

"Tobias! What are you doing here?" Gibbs was shocked when he saw it was Fornell.

"What do you think I'm doing here Gibbs? I'm watching your back." Fornell replied with smile.

Gibbs was standing there with his jaw dropped open.

So our mystery man was Former FBI agent Tobias Fornell. And he's the one who was keeping eye on Gibbs and Sloane. But how did he know about their opp. And what will Wayne do with Victor? Can Wayne kill Victor for Gibbs? Or he really kicked him off from DC? What will happen when Sloane finds out about Gibbs and Victor's fight? And of course what will her reactions after knowing that Fornell was keeping an eye on them for a month. Without being noticed by them.

So tell me what do you think about all these situations and give me your reviews and suggestions. And stay tuned for next chapter.

THANK YOU. : )


	9. Chapter 9

PREVIOUSLY ON NCIS...

"Jesus, Jethro are you planning on making Emily orphan? Aah.."

"Tobias! What are you doing here?" Gibbs was shocked when he saw it was Fornell.

"What do you think I'm doing here Gibbs? I'm watching your back." Fornell replied with

"How did you know we are on assignment? And who the hell told you about our opp.? Who told you to watch our back... unh? And if you're really "watching our backs" then where the hell have you been when Jack was attacked in the morning. unh...Tobias."

Gibbs asked Fornell by grabbing his collar. And shook him firmly.

"What? Sloane was attacked this morning.? I didn't knew about it. I was tailing you whole time. She was at your house..." Fornell replied in his defense. He raised his hands.

"C'mon Tobias. You are tailing me instead of protecting Jack.! We both know how's it work. Oh..how would you know that you were retired, right! Or you start drinking Bourbon again. Are you sure you are doing your job? And who the hell told you to watch our back.? If it's McGee I'll kill him..." Gibbs was angry with Fornell's action. Fornell jerked Gibbs away from his collars. And pushed him back in anger.

"Watch your toung Gibbs. And I left FBI. And of course I know how it works. That's why I was following you whole time. Just in case if you get yourself in trouble I will be there to help you. And for your kind information it's NOT McGee. Vance asked me for help. He told me that you and Sloane denied for backup support from FBI or NCIS.

So Vance asked me for it. Because I'm not FBI anymore. Or you can said that he hired me. You know I started working as Private Detective after Hicks case. So nobody can doubt on me. " Fornell replied him.

"I can take care of myself, Tobias. It's Sloane, you should have to protect her. If anything happened to her again I will shoot you. And don't worry about Emily I'll take care of her and she will be more happy with me than you." Gibbs taunts Fornell.

"Yes, I can see that on your face, how you are taking care of yourself, Gibbs." Fornell snaps back. When he noticed bruising on Gibbs face.

"Yeah, because I was taking care of that bastard who was responsible for hurting Sloane. If you were there and you did your damn job none of these happened. That bastard broke into the house and searching for evidence against me. When Sloane came back from the market.

If you were there instead of watching my a, Sloane was fine right now. And if anyone finds out I am a federal agent they'll hurt Sloane too. I don't care about myself, Tobias." Gibbs replied with anger.

"Look, Gibbs. I understand what you are feeling. But my hands are tide, it was Vance orders to keep an eye on you. Because you're the one who's playing with fire every day. And I know those people are too dangerous." Fornell said with concern and gently tapping on Gibbs solder.

Gibbs looks around and takes Fornell into the diner so they can continue their conversation privately. They sit down at table and Gibbs make sure that nobody can see him through the window glass.

"I appreciate that you are worried about me, Tobias. But Vance dragged her into this mess without any reason. Don't know what he was thinking, but she's my responsibility now and she has no experience of this kind of opp. I... I don't let anything happen to her in my watch... she already had been through alot. She lost her friend from MI6, her daughter Faith don't want to talk with her. And that bastard Nigel Hakim reopened her old wounds..." Gibbs said to Fornell. But he noticed that Fornell was smiling.

"What's so funny, TOBIAS." Gibbs asked him saying his name in wierd tone.

"I can see the same sparkle in your eyes when you talk about Shannon. After you having too much Bourbon. You are in love Gibbs. You are in love with Sloane." Fornell starts pulling his leg.

"C'mon Tobias. It's not what you are thinking..." Fornell cut his sentence.

"Yes.. my friend. This is exactly what I am thinking. I know you more than your team and Sloane does. Accept Dr. Mallard. But still I know you Gibbs. You are worried about her like hell. You don't even worrying about me like you are worried about Jack.

Oh.. I can see your future Gibbs, you and Jack are walking toward your remote cabin, flowers are raining on both of you. You are smiling when you are looking at her. But would you allow her, her cellphone in your cabin? You didn't allow me. While you were on vacation. That was so rude, Jethro. It's still made me cry when I think about that..."

Gibbs replied with smile " Then don't think about that Tobias. You and Phil ruined my peaceful vacation."

"Ouch, that was very harsh Gibbs." Fornell said and then start laughing.

"I am really happy for you Gibbs. " Fornell said.

"Then protect her in my absence, Tobias. Please." Fornell's eyes wide open with shock. He just can't believe what he just heard. The Leroy Jethro Gibbs said PLEASE!

"God damn it Gibbs. You are really serious about her. And I promise I will do my best. But what about Vance?" Fornell asked.

"I'll take care of him. You just do what I said." Gibbs replied.

"Don't kill him, Jethro." Fornell said with innocent face and start laughing.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and leave the diner with cup of coffee.

At Wayne's house.

"Are you out of your mind? Unh.. I didn't care when you and Steve are taunting each others or make a fun of each other. But today you broke every single boundaries. You threatened him and you broke into his house and attacked her wife. What the hell are you thinking unh.. what is wrong with you?" Wayne was yelling at Victor.

"I know you're mad at me Wayne, but I don't trust him since the day he came with that drive at the bar. I don't know why but I think he's hiding something. He's not like what he is pretending to be. I found something suspicious at his apartment. I found one Locker with fingerprint lock and laptop. Laptop was open so I tried to find out what's in that. I found some emails from unknown ID and some documents about our funding accounts and business information. Even all deals information we made after he joined us.

I know he's working with us so it might be nothing. But I still don't trust him. Wayne I am telling you he is hiding something..." Wayne was irritated by Victor's pointless argument. He poured his glass with alcohol. And finish it with one long gulp and throw that glass on the floor in anger. He turned around and grabbed Victor's collar with his hand and yanked him toward to him...

"Listen you piece of shit I didn't see anything wrong about Steve. This is all baseless fingerprints locker and laptop. He is one of us Victor. If he has been keeping information in his laptop that doesn't make any sense.

It is a common thing. It's called backup safety you moron. I think Steve was right you're a useless person. Now get the hell out of here. Before I shoot you." Wayne said and released his collar.

"Okay, I will. But give me a chance to prove myself, and if I can't you can shoot me in the head. But if I prove myself correct then what will you do Wayne...unh?" Victor asked him. After few moments Wayne answered him.

"Fine.. I give you chance to "Prove Yourself right" after all you are kissing my a* for years. I know this time you are wrong and I'll give this pleasure to Steve to shoot you. But just in case if you are right then Steve is all yours do what ever you want to do with him. I will not stop you.

And you have only one week to prove yourself till than stay away from Steve and his wife. You will not harm him and his wife. Do I make myself clear? Now get out.." Wayne gave him permission with warning. And Victor gave him devil smile and leave his house.

Gibbs open the door and enter in his house. And found Sloane was sitting there and she was looking very upset with him.

"Oh.. boy." He whispered.

"What I told you Gibbs don't do anything stupid. And you done what you wanted to do. Look at yourself. Your face is covered with bruises..." Before she complete her sentence Gibbs raised his hands in surrender and tried to assure her that he is alright. And tell her about what happened.

"You are not alright Gibbs I can see that footprint on your shirt. And I am sure that prints are not yours. Right?"

Gibbs looks down at his shirt and closed his eyes as he remembers that Victor kicked him in his chest. That leaves print on his shirt.

"C'mon Jack, I could not sit with my hand on my hand, I did what a husband would do for his wife to protect her. That bastard hurts you and I can't take that lightly. You know me Jack I...I love you." Gibbs replied and kissed her forehead gently and caress her face with his both hands.

"I know that Cowboy. But right now we're in middle of the assignment. You worked so hard for it and if something goes wrong, all our efforts will be in vain. And you don't want that either. So please Gibbs think before what you are going to do.

After this assignment I want to spend my whole life with you Gibbs. Now c'mon remove your clothes... " Gibbs raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't go there. Remove your blazer and shirt so I can check that wound on your chest. The way it left prints I can say that it's would be painful. Oh... I almost forgot. I already informed Vance about what happened so you don't have to worry about him."

Gibbs removed his blazer and started opening his shirts buttons. But when Sloane mentioned Vance he stopped what he was doing and tell Sloane to make a video call to him.

Sloane was surprised by sudden change in Gibbs mood. He was okay but after heard of Vance name he was looking angry. Sloane make video call and handed the laptop to Gibbs.

"What's wrong Gibbs? Sloane tell me you want to talk with me. Is everything okay?" Vance asked him.

"Stop playing innocent Leon. You know damn why.. so don't play with me."Gibbs anger was rising with his words.

"Aah... you find out about Fornell. Right?" Vance still pretend that he didn't do anything.

"Damn right. You hired him to keeping an eye on us. Don't you think it will cost his life if someone finds out he was following me? They don't know about me and if Wayne find out I was being followed by former FBI agent he'll kill him first and ask questions later.

Don't you even think about Emily before you hire him. Are you out of your f*ing mind. After your this stupid move you almost cost three persons life in danger." Vance stop him in middle.

"Don't forget that you are talking with your DIRECTOR agent Gibbs. You are crossing your lines here. And I hired him because you denied for backup. If you were agreed on that I didn't have to take this step. And Fornell is trained for what he is doing..."

"And I am trained for what I am doing DIRECTOR. I can take care of myself. If you want to protect someone then protect Sloane. She was attacked in this morning and Fornell was not able to watch her back just because of your stupid orders. He was following me at that time." Gibbs and Vance glaring at each other. While Sloane was confused about what they are talking about.

"Hey...hey... hey. Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here? Gibbs what is going on here?" Sloane asked them.

"Vance hired Fornell to watch our back. And gave him orders to follow me instead of watching you. It's been a month since he was watching us." Gibbs informed Sloane.

"C'mon Leon, once I told you that we don't need any backup yet. But thank you for your concern though. Gibbs is right you don't have to drag Fornell into this.."

"Yeah and don't have to drag her either." Gibbs said it with firm voice. Sloane Slapes him in his chest. Gibbs grunt in pain as her hand slammed into his Chest injury. She realized that she hurt Gibbs. She apologized.

"Oh... I am so sorry Gibbs, I forgot that you are hurt.." she rubbed his chest softly. Gibbs was smiling and feeling happy that how much she cares for him. They forgot about Vance.

"Ahemm.. agent Gibbs and Sloane is there something you want to share. Because it's looks like I missed something." Vance asked both of them.

First Sloane look at Gibbs and when he nods at her she tell Vance about what happened after she was attacked. Vance noticed bandages on Gibbs forehead and on his right hand. Even he can clearly see big purple and green bruising on Gibbs chest.

"I can see that on your chest Gibbs so don't say you're fine." Gibbs start buttoning his shirt.

"Don't change the topic Leon." Gibbs replied.

"C'mon Gibbs, please shut up for a while." Gibbs glared at Sloane.

"It's not gonna work on me anymore. Now Vance please tell Fornell to back off. We can handle this. Even I will tell you personally if we need any type of help.

And you Gibbs stop blaming Vance for what happened. He is the Director of NCIS it's his responsibility, if anything happened he has to answer SecNev. So please Gibbs..."

"C'mon Jack what do you think I don't know about that already. But I need your favor here Vance." Gibbs asked Vance.

"Since when you need any favor from me Agent Gibbs." Vance was enjoying pulling Gibbs leg.

"C'mon please let him finish, Leon." Sloane said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what can I do for you Gibbs?"

"Nothing, just tell Fornell to look after Sloane. To watch her six while I am not here. So this kind of thing won't happen, AGAIN. " Gibbs tells Vance. And Vance nods at him. Vance was about to disconnect the line but Gibbs stop him.

"Leon, wait. There's more."

"What do you want now, Agent Gibbs? "

"It's about Wayne. He told me that his boss is coming back to DC next week. So he would be introduce me with him. Maybe after some days of his arrival. And he also said that I don't have to wait anymore to meet with the man who is running this business. So we have to wait for one more week. This game will end soon." Gibbs informed Vance.

"That's good news, Gibbs. Now I can tell Agent McGee to get pen cameras and mic. It's necessary for you Gibbs. At this point I can't take any risk with your life. Tomorrow morning you will receive a courier with that stuff.

It's your responsibility Jack to gear him up with pen camera and mic. Anything else you would like to add Gibbs?"

"No, Nothing. Just don't forget to inform Fornell. Good night Leon." Gibbs disconnect the line. And turned around to Jack.

"Stop smiling." Gibbs said

"What? I can't even smile.?" Sloane complained.

"Yes, you can Jack. But without any reason... No." Gibbs replied with smile.

"Gibbs..." Sloane takes his hand and turn him as he was heading toward kitchen.

"Yeah, Jack. I'll make coffee for you too."

"It's not about coffee Gibbs." She looks tensed. "What if whoever's running this business is knows you?" She questioned him.

"What do you mean with that Sloane? Just spill it out. " Gibbs can see fear in her eyes.

"Wayne said that whoever's running this is still working for U.S.government. What if he ever meets you before and knows who you are? Then what will we do?" For a moment Gibbs also thinks about it.

"Maybe that's why Vance is sending his toys in the morning. Don't worry about it Jack. We have still one week to figure this out." Gibbs replied in his usual tone. And walk toward kitchen.

"C'mon Gibbs, this not funny thing. We are talking about your life here. What do we do if there's possibility of that person knows you. I can't let you face this danger all alone. I will be with you whenever you meet him." Sloane followed him in kitchen and telling him what she was feeling.

"I can't let you come with me it's too dangerous and you know that. And I will have that pen cameras and mic thing. You will know if something is wrong. And I trust you. You will save me. This is our job and there's always risk in our job." Gibbs said and wink at her.

"C'mon Gibbs, cut this all drama. I'm really serious about this. What if he knows you and find out what you're doing. What if you are walking into a trap and we are not able to contact you.? What if he's ready to get you? What will we do? Gibbs..."

"I Don't Know Jack. I don't know. But I will not let him walk away just because he knows who I am. I don't care about myself. I don't." Gibbs replied her with sad smile.

"But I do. I do care about you Gibbs. Just like you cares about me." Sloane grabbed his collar and yanked him toward her. Their heads touches each others and she cares his face with her other hand and Gibbs put his hands on her waist and both kissed. Her fingers ran into his hairs and Gibbs was kissing her lips passionately.

Both are don't want to think about what will happen. They both are lost in each others and don't want to spoil their moments.

What if Sloane is right?

what if the leader already knows Gibbs?

What will happen if he has to face the situation alone?

What will Sloane do about that?

What will Victor do to prove that he is right about Gibbs?

Stay tuned to find out. Till then enjoy this chapter and don't forget to give your reviews and suggestions.

THANK YOU.


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs and Sloane were making documentation of their opp. to keep all evidence against these arms dealers. When they were doing their work suddenly Gibbs remember something and make a call to Vance for some reason.

"Hey, Leon! I need something and I need that thing in morning. "

"What do you need Gibbs? And why aren't you and Jack sleeping right now? It's Three in the morning. "

"Well, we're making some documentation reports that's why we're not sleeping." Gibbs replied as he take a sip from his coffee mug.

"Alright than, what do you need from me?"

"A pen." Gibbs replied.

"A what? Are you out of your mind Gibbs? In the middle of the night you called me because you want A PEN!" Vance said angrily.

" Yeah, I want a pen. A fountain pen with camera and recorder. Is McGee with you? " Gibbs aske

"Yeah, we're still at Headquarter. Come to the point Gibbs, what are you up to?"

Vance was loosing his patience.

"Put your cell on speaker."

"Okay, Gibbs you are on speaker now."

"Great, McGee are you listening?"

"Yeah, Boss. What's going on? Are you two okay?"

"Yes, we are McGee. Now listen to me. I want a fountain pen camera with high quality video and audio recording that you can access it from MTAC." Gibbs orders McGee.

"Yeah, Boss. I can do that. I just have to patch through..." Gibbs cut his sentence.

"McGee! Can you do this or not." Gibbs was irritates by McGee's geek language. We all know how much Gibbs hates technology stuff. But this time it is going to help him most.

"Yeah, Boss.. sorry, Boss. I mean I can do that. But what are you going to do? " McGee stuttered and asked Gibbs curiously.

"Good. I noticed that Wayne always carries his fountain pen with him because it's a gift from her daughter. He was never keeps it away from him." Gibbs informed.

"And what is your point, Gibbs?" Vance asked

"My point is if we change that pen with our pen so we can able to monitor his every single activity." Gibbs explained his idea.

"Not bad, Gibbs. But how will we exchange it?" Vance was impressed by Gibbs idea. Because he knows Gibbs is not very good when it comes to technology.

"It's my problem Leon. You just get me that thing." Gibbs replied. Sloane came and joined him. Gibbs put his phone on speaker so Sloane can hear it.

"But Boss, what about you?" McGee asked him.

"Don't worry McGee. Vance is sending his toys for me too."

"Yeah, I heard you Gibbs. McGee get button camera with audio recording and GPS locator for agent Gibbs. And Gibbs you know how to use that pen camera when you will exchange it?" Vance asked.

"Leave that on me Leon. I will tack care of it." Sloane replied.

"Aahh.. agent Sloane of course you will. Now everything is clear to everybody?" Vance asked everyone.

"Yeah.." all replied in unison.

"Great, now you and Sloane go get some sleep and agent McGee and I have some work to do. "

"Wait Leon I want to talk to you about..." Sloane stop in middle of her sentence and looks at Gibbs. Gibbs looks at her in confusion. She tell him that she wants to talk with Vance privately. Gibbs gave her his phone and shook his head.

"Give me back when you are done." And he leaves the room.

"What you want to talk about, Jack? "

"It's Gibbs. He's not worried about himself. And I am getting scared of thinking that if whoever's running this business is already knows Gibbs.

I mean Gibbs knows plenty of people who are working in U.S.GOVERNMENT.

Maybe he meet him before during his cases or in meetings. You know what I am saying right? "

"Yeah, we do Jack. And your fear is disinterested. But we can't do anything until we finds out who that person is? We are also worried about Gibbs and we will try our best to protect him. And just in case if his cover will blown up we will not let anything happens to him." Vance assure Sloane.

"Thank you, Leon. I know you will do anything to protect him. Good night Leon and thank you." Sloane disconnect the line and turn and saw Gibbs was sleeping on the couch and the book he was reading lying on his chest.

She removes his reading glasses carefully and take that book and put it on the table. And carefully she lays him down on couch so he can sleep comfortably. Jack covers him with throw over. Then she ran her hand on his face and gently kissed him on his cheek. He's looking very peaceful. She smiles and go to the bed.

AT NCIS OFFICE

"Jack is right, Director. What if they know Gibbs. Gibbs life will be on line." McGee tells Vance.

"I know that agent McGee. But right now nothing is in our hands until we find out who is that person. Once we find that out who is that guy I will personally pick Gibbs up and bring him back to the Headquarter.

Now let's back to the work. We have to deliver a courier in the morning. Well any suggestions for who is going to deliver that courier to Gibbs and Sloane?" Vance said to McGee.

"I think I know a guy. Who's perfect for this job. Would you like to know?" McGee said with big smile on his face.

"No. I Love surprise." Vance said and wink at McGee. And grabbed his keys and his office bag and leave the office.

McGee was still smiling and left the Vance office.

Next morning at Gibbs's apartment.

Gibbs ran toward the door as doorbell rang. As he open the door he blinks his eyes in surprise. There's one curiour boy Who's standing at their door with his one hand on the door frame. And giving Gibbs a big smile.

"Your courier Mr. Gibson." Delivery Boy said.

"Got a new job, Palmer." Gibbs said with smile. And looking at his uniform.

"It's good to see you too, Agent Gibbs." Jimmy replied in whisper.

But Director's orders are do not talk with you or Sloane. Or called any of you by your name, agent Gibbs." Jimmy said with excitement being a part of this assignment.

"You already did." Gibbs said

"Did I? Oh.. I did. I'm... I'm sorry. I.. I really am..." Jimmy stuttered

"It's okay Palmer." Jimmy was surprised when Gibbs didn't get angry at him. He gave him a box that Vance sent for him. And sign on delivery paper. By the same time Sloane came to see with whom Gibbs is talking.

"Hey... Jimmy. It's good to see you." Sloane was glad to see Palmer. It been month since she didn't meet her team members. In reply Jimmy gave her big cheerful smile.

"Good luck Mr. Mrs. Gibson." He wished them good luck. He was feeling awkward because he has to address them by their covers name.

In reply Gibbs gave him smile and nodded in thank you. He can see worry on his face. He still remember that hit and run case. When Jimmy tried to stop that kid from jumping off the edge of the window and keep talking with him. He remember that Jimmy shared his feelings with that kid and tell him how much he worried about him. He really wants to give him a hug but he didn't. He has job to do.

"Everything is in there like you asked for it." Jimmy said.

"You did good. Jimmy." Gibbs replied as he close the door.

"Okay, let's see what is in that." Sloane said. And open that box. There's a button camera with mic and a fountain pen as Gibbs asked.

After Gibbs was ready Sloane put camera on Gibbs shirt. And hide it perfectly. And then she teaches him that what he's to do before he exchange Wayne's pen. Gibbs understood what he has to do and he left for his work.

At Wayne's house

Gibbs and Wayne was talking about their Boss, when he is coming from Russia. And when they are going to meet his Big Boss. That suspense frustrating him. He can't wait anymore but thanks too his Sniper training he was still holding it.

Suddenly Gibbs cell phone rang and he picked up. It was Sloane.

"Hey, M. What happened? " Gibbs asked her.

"C'mon Gibbs you know why I called."

"What? You making cake for tonight's dessert. That's good."

"Not bad Gibbs. You're using your marriages experience." Sloane was just teasing him and taking advantage of her fake call.

"What you want me to get all those stuff. C'mon M.. okay tell me wait let me make a list for your items you need." He turned around to Wayne.

"Hey, Wayne can I borrow your pen M wants to make cake and want me to buy those items for her." Gibbs asked him in typical husband tone.

"Ya.. of course. But give me back when you are done." Wayne replied.

"Sure.. thanks." Gibbs take his pen and walk toward bar area and put the paper on the counter and start writing all those things.

When he was done writing he put that pen in his blazers inside pocket. And continue on his cellphone.

"Yeah. I will come home early tonight and we both make it together. Love you too M. Bye." He finished his call and sitdown with Wayne.

"Steve my pen.!" Wayne said

"Oh.. Yeah." Gibbs take out pen camera from his coat pocket that he asked to Vance and click it twice to activate it's camera like Sloane tell him.

"Sorry, I forgot." He apologized to Wayne and hand it over to him.

"It's okay. So why didn't she just text you those items list?" Wayne asked

"Womens... You know they do what they wants to do. She's going to make chocolate cake for tonight's dessert. And wants me to help her with it. She's best wife. And I tried my best to make her happy. That's it." Gibbs answered him.

"Yeah. I know. My wife used to do that too. But after our daughters death things are changed. We fight all the time. She blames me and I... I.." Wayne didn't complete his sentence.

Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder and gave him sympathy. But Wayne walked toward bar area and started drinking. But Gibbs stop him.

"You just can't drown yourself in alcohol. This is not correct way, you know that too. And what happened it was not your fault so stop blaming yourself. I had a friend whose wife and daughter died in car accident actually they were murdered. He was in Kuwait at that time.

They're witness of marine's murder and they were under protection custody. So when they were being escorted to the safe house that bastard shot the agent's head and his wife and daughter died in car crash." Gibbs had tears in his eyes.

"So whT did he do?" Wayne asked him

"He killed that guy who killed his family. But still he was alone. That step he make didn't bring his family back. So stop drinking this shit because it's helps you to forget all pain for a while but didn't bring you daughter back.

So please stop killing yourself, Wayne." Gibbs said and takes the glass from his hand. Wayne hugs Gibbs and started crying. Gibbs was holding his own tears but he didn't stop them. He wipes them before Wayne noticed that and patted him on his back.

After four days...

McGee and team monitoring all activities that Wayne made. And informed Gibbs and Sloane about it. Gibbs hidden camera was also monitored all things and Sloane was handling it from their home. They were making progress they have enough evidence against them but they are waiting for the real ring leader.

Whole team was asking Jimmy about Gibbs and Sloane.

"Dr. Palmer, how Jethro and Jacqueline are? You got chance to meet them. Are they okay? I heard about Jethro was getting hurt himself after Jaqueline was attacked. Have you were able to check out his injuries? " Ducky asked Jimmy

"Well, they both are looking fine, Dr. Mallard. And I didn't get chance to look at agent Gibbs's injuries but I can assure you that he will be fine in next few days. And so as Sloane." Palmer replied Ducky.

"Aah.. that's good to be know, Dr. Palmer. I hope they complete their job successfully and return home as soon as possible." Ducky said with concern.

"I am absolutely agree with you, Doctor." Jimmy replied.

"Hey, Jimmy boy. You met Gibbs and Jack how are they?" Nick asked as he and Bishop entered in bullpen.

"Like I just informed Dr. Mallard, they are fine. Agent Gibbs's injured during his fight with a guy named mmm ... Victor. Yeah, Victor. But he is a tough guy and he will be fine." Jimmy replied

"Hey.. Jimmy. You met Gibbs and Sloane how are they? They both are injured how's their injuries? They are healing?" This time it was McGee.

Before he replied him Vance entered in bullpen and asked the same question.

"Listen people.. Agent Gibbs and agent Sloane are fine and their injuries are not that much bad. They will be fine and they are perfectly fine. So agent McGee, Nick, Bishop and Director they both are fine there's nothing to worry about. So stop worrying about their injuries. This is agent Gibbs and Sloane we are talking about. " They all nodded at him. But there's one voice come behind him.

"Hey.. Jimmy. Thank God I found you. I went to the autopsy and I didn't found you there so I went to the Dr. Mallard's office you are not there either not even Dr. Mallard was there. So I decide to come up here and look I found you." It was Kaise.

" Woah...woah. take a breath Kaise. What's with all hurry... man." Nick asked.

" Yeah, Kaise what happened why are you looking for me very badly? Is there something wrong?" Jimmy asked her.

"What! No.. no. Nothing happened to me. I was just asking how's Gibbs and Jack are they alright?" Kaise asked him.

Jimmy looks at everyone who are laughing. He has to repeat everything again.

Somewhere in outside of DC.

Victor was sitting in the Diner and thinking about what happened to him and how he can prove himself that he's right about Steve.

He was focusing on his memories about what he found in Gibbs laptop. He was looking at pictures that he take from his cell phone. Then he was stop swiping images. And saw some e-mails were sent to one particular Email address. That ID was repeatedly sawing up in that image.

He called his friend and sent him that ID to find out who's Email address is that.

"Hey, it's Victor. I need your help with one thing. I am going to send you one email address you have to find out that who's belongs to that address."

"Okay, but it takes some time so you have to wait for it. And I won't going to do that in free. You have to pay money for it."

"I will, just find out who's ID is this." And Victor disconnect his call. He was drinking beer. And waiting for his friends phone call. He remember that he makes deal with Wayne that if is wrong about Steve he will shoot him and if he is right Wayne will hand over Steve to him.

He wants revenge on Steve for every humiliation and making fun of him. Beat the crap on him. He just wants to kill Steve but he thought there will be no fun if he just shot him. He wants to make him suffer. He wants to beat him with his bare hands.

He was lost in his thoughts and suddenly his cellphone starts ringing. Immediately he picked up his phone.

"Are you trying to put me behind the bar? And if you're not want to pay me money then just say it. There's no need to make threats like this one." Before Victor reply anything his friend start to complaining about what kind of work he gave him.

"What happened?" Victor asked him.

"What happened! You're asking me what happened!"

"Stop messing with me and just tell me you found out who's email address is that? And you will get your money just text me how much you want." Victor was getting angry on his friend.

"Look man, I don't want money. Okay you just keep it. And I'm texting you that person's name and all details about him. And don't ever contact me again. Do you understand that? Unh.." His friend was freaking out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you behaving like this?"

"Look Victor, you're my friend that's why I did this for you. But don't ever ask me to do this kind of work again. Now I 9texting you all details. Okay, bye." His friend cut the line.

And Victor receive a text message from his friend. He open that massage and he can't believe on his eyes. What the hell he was looking at.

He dialed Wayne's number but he didn't pick up. So he decides make a huge move he calls The Big Boss. He dialed his number and person who was the other side received call.

"Hey, Boss it's me Victor. We have situation here."

"What kind of situation?" Person replied calmly.

"Boss Wayne hired a man almost two months ago. I didn't trust him so I tried to tell him that he is not trust able but he resists to listen to me. So I broke into his house and found something, some emails.

I gave that ID to my friend to find out who's ID is it. But this is really very big thing than I expected.

That ID belongs to the Director of NCIS Leon Vance. And now I'm sure about it that Steve is undercover agent. But there's also possibility of it might be his wife because she is working at Pentagon.

But Wayne is not going to trust me about it. He trust him blindly. Because of him he kicked me out of DC. And threatened me..." that person stops him.

"Wait did you said. Director of NCIS! You send me this Steve and his wife's details. And I will tell you who they really are.

And don't worry about Wayne l will handle him. You go back to DC and tell him it's my orders. Now send me all details of Steve and his wife." That person disconnect the line.

Victor send all details to BBoss including their photos. After few minutes BBoss called him back.

"Since when this Steve is working with Wayne? And how much he knows about our business and our clients and all details and information? Unh... and howin the hell he findsoutaboutour business? " That person sounds really very angry. Victor was afraid to answer his questions but he answered him.

"He came to meet Wayne one night with pendrive. There's all information about Russian deals and dealers. He smartly impressed Wayne and started gaining his trust.

Wayne involved him in every single deals. And started sharing our all information about from whom we are buying the weapons and how we make deals with Russians and other countries. He tell him about you too. Not your name but Steve knows that someone from inside government is handling this business.

He also shared our accounts details with him.."

"Is he out of his mind. Does he have any idea who is this man. His name is not Steve Gibson. He is NCIS special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and that woman is not her wife she's also a fed. Special agent Jack Sloane.

GOD DAMN IT. I AM SURROUNDED BY FOOLS. You fly your a* DC right now and call Wayne and tell him that I'm coming in two days.

DON'T TELL WAYNE ABOUT AGENT GIBBS. WHEN I WILL BE BACK I WOULD LIKE TO MEET AGENT GIBBS PERSONALLY. I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT WITH HIM.

"Okay, Boss." Victor replied.

"You did good job Victor. Now I will give you pleasure to take revenge on our special agent Gibbs." With that that person hung up.

After that Victor started laughing like maniac. He was going to back to DC. And only God knows what will happen.

Other side in DC Gibbs was driving at Wayne's house and when he reached at his house. He saw Wayne was sitting with one man and having a heavy conversation.

Wayne noticed Gibbs and stood up and grabbed Gibbs wrist and dragged him to that man.

"George this is Steve Gibson . And Steve this is George. My friend and Boss. Remember I told you he will be in DC by the next week."

Gibbs handshakes with George.

"But he's early. That's good thing because I don't have to wait for next week." Gibbs was surprised he didn't expecting him that much early. The trio sat down and discussed about their upcoming deal. Wayne was very happy that finally he was able to introduce Steve to his friend and Boss.

And Victor was flying back to DC. And BBOSS know about Gibbs real identity. And worst thing is that he knows about Sloane too. Gibbs is unaware about what is coming and BBoss was waiting for him and Sloane.

So Gibbs and Sloane's covers are blown. Big Boss knows about them and he send Victor back to DC. Gibbs didn't know about what is coming. And Sloane's fear was right BBOSS knows Gibbs already.

Now let's see what will happens to Gibbs when he meets with BBoss. What BBoss has planned for Gibbs?

And only one person is happy about this, Victor. He proved himself right now Gibbs is going through hell. Because according to their condition Wayne will hand over him to Victor and now BBoss also wants to meet him.

So stay tuned for next chapter and find out what is going to happen with Gibbs and Sloane.

Thank you. And drop your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Next morning at Wayne's office

Gibbs and Wayne having conversation, normal conversation nothing about their business. Gibbs and Wayne become best friends. Gibbs also like their friendship he really likes to talk with Wayne. But he was also aware about that their friendship will end up with his assignment.

He realized that Wayne is not bad person but his past life and circumstances dragged him in this business. Gibbs decided that he would convince Vance and he would help him. So Wayne should get the least penalty from the judge and jury.

"Can I ask you something? " Gibbs asked Wayne.

"C'mon Steve, since when you need my permission to ask me something. You can ask me anything... just shoot." Wayne said.

"Why do all kinds of meetings take place at your house? Means somewhere else, or may be some other place we can make it. This is risky you know that, right. " Gibbs asked Wayne.

Wayne start laughing and answer him.

"I really appreciate your concern about me, Steve. But there is a reason behind it. We can't arrange meetings in some hotels it's risky. And George is industrialist.

His industry makes weapons for U.S. Army. So his involvement in our meetings makes things worst for us. And as a middle man I took this kind of risk. I arrange this type of meeting at our bar where we meet first. Or at my place and office.

And just like you other people also think I'm a good person but they don't know me very well and it's good for our business. And our ring leader he just gives us orders and we have to follow it.

But I am happy because this work gives me one great thing. And it's you Steve. I got one true friend that I never had before. So don't break my trust Steve. I can't handle it after what I have been through. Promise me.." Wayne answered Gibbs question and asked for promise.

For moment Gibbs don't know what to say. He don't want to make any promises that he can't keep.

"Of course. I will never break your trust Wayne. But you didn't meet me with our ring leader yet. It's make me feel that you don't trust me." Gibbs replied with little sarcasm.

"You don't have to wait anymore STEVE. He's coming. He's already on his way to DC . And he sent me to informed you and Wayne."

Both Wayne and Gibbs turned around to take a look at the person who answered him. His eyes wide open but he hide it and glare at the person. He clinched his teeth and curled his hands in fists. It was one and only Victor. Who's smiling at Gibbs.

"What are you doing here? I told you to get out of from DC. " Wayne asked in anger. He feel like he breaks Steve's trust when he saw Victor. Because he made promise to Steve that he don't have to face Victor again and he failed him.

"You don't look happy Wayne... well its Boss who gave me the orders to get back to DC. He told me he will be in DC by mmm..." he looked at his watch and replied "aah... you don't have to wait any longer. He will be here by evening." Victor replied with devil smile and looking at Gibbs.

"That's great. Right Steve?" Wayne asked him as he turne back at Gibbs again.

"Yeah. It is." Gibbs just simply reply

"So why aren't you sound happy, Steve?" Victor asked him.

"Because I cannot digest this thing that a person like you can also bring good news." Gibbs replied with sarcasm. Victor just laugh at him.

At Headquarter all team members and Vance are monitoring everything. When they hear about what Victor said they all back in action. Vance start calling for backup and tell them to wait for his next order. McGee was on alert mode because he don't want to miss any single detail. Nick and Bishop are waiting for their orders.

Vance orders them to wait for React Team and then take a lead and wait for Vance signal. For team everything was all set. Now they have to wait for few more hours.

At Gibbs apartment Jack was also in action. She was securing all the documents and evidence against Wayne and this arms dealers. They have everything on them all details and information. They submitted most of them to NCIS but some evidence are still there. She has still 5 hours to finish this work.

Wayne send Gibbs home and tell him that today's night is going to change his life after once he meets his boss. And tell him that bring Sloane with him and then they will eat dinner together. For Wayne Gibbs was became his family. So he was happy for Gibbs.

Gibbs reached at his home and tell Sloane to get ready. But he didn't want to take Sloane with him. Sloane tell him that she's finished with her work and she don't want to let face danger Gibbs alone. Gibbs had no choice after all she's part of this assignment. They both getting ready for their last job of this assignment.

Gibbs was wearing black blazer with white shirt and black jeans. Sloane was wearing Notch collar pea cord coats and Notch Collar Double Breasted Blazer And Pants Set. After getting dressed they both are looking at each other. Sloane was looking hot and attractive in that clothes and Gibbs was looking very handsome and charming.

"Hubba... Hubba. You are looking very stunning Jack." Gibbs gave complement to Sloane.

"You are also looking very handsome, Cowboy." Sloane replied with big smile. Gibbs chuckles and kissed her fforehead. They get call from Vance to give them update about their backup.

"Hey, Leon what's the status?"

"Everything is all set Gibbs. Backup is ready to leave. McGee is keeping an eye on everything. Now we have to wait for our guest star. Aah... by the way you both are looking very good."

"C'mon Leon, I wear this clothes at many occasions and some of them I attended with you and you noticed it now. And I'm very nervous right now and I just want to finish it as soon as possible." Sloane said with nervousness.

"You are wearing it with me very first time, Jack and I noticed that." Gibbs was flirting with her.

"Shut up Gibbs." Sloane was blushing.. Vance was just watching them silently.

"Why? Because I'm telling you that you are looking very gorgeous in this outfits and what are you doing after this assignment? If you are free then we can stay at my place and have a some good time together..." Gibbs and Sloane are looking at each other and Gibbs was making her blushed. They both forgot about Vance and just staring at each other and they are both standing very close to each other they were about to kiss... Vance interrupt them.

"Agent Gibbs... what are you doing?" Vance asked Gibbs in normal tone.

"I'm looking at very beautiful woman. Beauty with Brain. Dangerous combination. Like old James Bond's movies. What do you think? " Gibbs was acting like Tony. Flirting too much with Sloane.

"What I'm thinking is since when you have started watching movies? I thought you were big fan of classic!" Vance asked

"I saw some Bond's movies with DiNozzo." Gibbs replied with smile.

"Aah... DiNozzo and his Bond's movies. How can I forget that. Okay, now pay some attention and listen carefully. Gibbs we will be ready with Tactical Team and be watching you all the time. So if find something wrong just give me a signal. And just in case your covers blown up don't worry we will get you.

Sloane especially you don't panic. I know it's your first assignment and with Gibbs it's like punishment for you but just follow Gibbs's orders. Understood?" Vance explained.

"Jack, being with me you is punishment for you!?" Gibbs asked her.

"What? No.. I'm perfectly fine with you and I loved it.." Sloane realized Gibbs tricked her. She narrow her eyes and give him a glar. She's not easy person for anyone to trick her.

"Okay, I think we should leave. Right Leon?" She was blushing.

"Affirmative. Gibbs watch your six. And Sloane's too. Good luck." Gibbs nodded and Vance disconnect the line.

"Ready?... Jack! " Gibbs asked her

"Yeah, ready. Let's go." She replied

After reaching at Wayne's house Gibbs noticed that there's few unknown persons were there. He saw Wayne, George and Victor are sitting in hall and talking about something. Wayne saw Gibbs and Sloane were here.

"Hey, Steve! Wow you two are looking very awesome. By the way he will be here in any minute. Finally I will introduce you and your wife to him." Wayne welcome them and tell them about B-boss arriving.

They all are chilling out and other side Victor was sitting at the bar and drinking his drink. And watching Gibbs and his movement. Suddenly Sloane whisper something in his ear and start walking toward main door. She was on phone with someone. First Victor decide to go after Sloane but he continues his focus on Gibbs.

Suddenly Sloane's cellphone started ringing she saw the name before answering it. And she was smiling after watching the name on display. It was Faith. She answer the call and then she asked Gibbs permission to leave for a while. Gibbs understand that Faith's call is how much important for her. So he gave her permission. She walk straight through the main door and leave so she can talk to her privately.

Inside of the house Gibbs wait was over and finally that person is coming. Wayne and other people stands up as he arrives. The lights are deemed so he can't see his face. But he can say that whoever's this is bald and taller than himself.

Wayne and Gibbs standing together and George was with that person they both are coming towards him.

"Now let me introduce you to with Mr. ..." that person stop him in middle of his sentence.

"I know him George. You don't have to introduce me to him. Right AGENT GIBBS." Gibbs was shocked by that. And suddenly all lights are bright enough so Gibbs was able to see his face.

Gibbs didn't believe on his own eyes. That person is no one but Secretary of Defense Wynn Crawford. Gibbs knows that he's in trouble now. He hates it when Sloane was right. She tried to warn him but he didn't listen her.

Now Crawford and Gibbs standing face to face. Wayne was shocked by what Wynn just said.

"What do you mean with that, Mr. Crawford?" in answer Crawford punched hard in Wayne's face.

"Shut up you bastard! He's not Steve Gibson. He is a federal agent. He's working undercover so he can get me." Crawford said that grabbing Wayne by his collar.

"He tells you a story about betrayed by government and being framed by his superiors that all thing is nothing but lie. He fooled you! He was playing with you and you keep letting him. You F*ing bastard." He backhanded him again.

"Stop hitting him, Wynn. It wasn't his fault. I made him trust me and I was doing my job. To protect this country from traitors like you." Gibbs yelled at Wynn and stepped between him and Wayne's. Wayne was completely shocked by what the hell is happening. He turned Gibbs around and grabbed him by his collar and shook him hard.

"You bastard! I thought you were my friend but you betrayed me, you lied to me. Whole time you are spying on us trying to get information from me. I trusted you like brother you son of a b*. " Wayne was very angry he punched Gibbs in face three times. All guards pointing their guns at Gibbs and Wynn ordered Victor to search Gibbs.

Victor tell him to put his hand on his head and lashed his fingers, and spread his legs. Gibbs signed in frustration. Victor started searching him. He took off his sidearm, his knife, his backup weapons and he found his button camera.

Gibbs closed his eyes as he found hidden camera on him. Victor saw that to Crawford and Wayne.

"This bastard keeping an eye on us whole time! I trusted him and look what you did to me." Wayne said and ran toward him.

"You f*ing bastard." He yelled at his face. And punched him in his eye and hit him in gut with his knee three times.

Then grabbed his back of his collar and made him stand. Then grabbed him by neck slammed him against the wall and started choking him.

"I... didn't... want.. to.. hurt you.. Wayne. You are... also ... like..bro..ther .. to me.." Gibbs tries to explained himself.

"SHUT UP... JUST SHUT UP...!!!!! YOU BASTARD." Wayne started screaming at him and showed his gun at him and he was about to shoot him. But Crawford stopped him.

"Don't Wayne. I want him alive." Crawford ordered him.

"Aahhh..." Wayne scream in anger. And lower his gun. Wayne threw Gibbs on the floor and Gibbs rolled over three times and then Gibbs grunted in pain as he stopped at Victor's feet.

Gibbs rolled on his back and rubbed his neck and stared coughing. But Victor grabbed him and made him stand up and he punched him in his stomach and kidneys twice. Gibbs was dropped to his knees in pain. Victor snaps at guards and tells them to hold him up. Gibbs was glaring at Wynn. Who was smiling.

Guards roughly grabbed Gibbs by his arms and twisted it behind his back one guard grabbed him by his arm and elbow. And other guard grabbed his collar and arm. Wynn walked toward him and standing face to face with Gibbs. Gibbs was concentrating on his breathing.

"Do you really think that nobody will find out who you are? Unh... Agent Gibbs. Now you are going through hell because you have ruined what I had created. It tooks me my whole life to build this business and you ruined it in two months." Wynn grabbed Gibbs chin and yelled at him. But Gibbs didn't even flinch. That makes him more angry. He punched Gibbs in face very hard. And punched him in his ribs many times. Gibbs grunt in pain and tried to double over but his captors held him up. Then Wynn punched him on his face that make guards lost their grip on Gibbs and he hit the floor.

Gibbs was feeling like baseball everyone was taking their chance to beat him up and he can't do anything to defend himself. He was surrounded by armed guards and four pissed off person.

Wynn kicked him in ribs and tell him to get up. Gibbs managed to get himself up but Wynn hit him with his knee in his face. Gibbs stumble back but remained his balance.

Gibbs loose his temper on Wynn and tackle him and slammed Wynn in the wall and start raining punches on his face plenty of times and punches him in stomach and kidney many times. Wynn was shocked by attack and try to defend himself. But failed, Gibbs was delivered every single punched on him very quickly and as hard as he could.

But Victor hits Gibbs in back of the head with his gun. Gibbs was hit very hard but that was not enough to knock him down. Gibbs managed to turned around his vision was blurry he was dropped on to his knees. One hand was on his back of the head and with other he was trying to keep himself steady.

Wynn stands up from the floor and kicked Gibbs. Then he crouched in front of Gibbs and grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head back Gibbs grunts in pain. Crawford lean forward his face and whispered in his ear in very strong voice.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, GIBBS. And you will regret for why did you said yes for this assignment. You and agent Sloane. And I am not going to kill you I am going to make you suffer." Then he slammed his head on the floor very hard.

Gibbs last vision was blurred but saw that Victor, George and Wynn standing looming over him and looking down at him with very hateful eyes. Then everything went black.

He ordered Victor to put him in the van and take him to their place. He and one guard grabbed Gibbs by his arms and dragged unconscious Gibbs out of the house and roughly threw him in one of the car trunk and tied his hands with ropes behind his back and then tied his legs firmly. And put black blindfold on his face. And start driving out of the city, somewhere in desert area.

Inside of the house Wayne was drinking. He still can't believe that Gibbs was faking his friendship with him whole time. He was feeling betrayed. Wynn joined him and tell him that don't trust anyone blindly in this business. Wayne made up his mind that he will make Gibbs pay for what he did to him. Gibbs really pissed all off them very badly.

Suddenly Wynn realized that Sloane is not here.

"Where Is Agent Sloane! Aahh... Go and find her. You fools." He barked on his men.

At Headquarter

Vance was watching everything from Gibbs's hidden camera and Wayne's pen camera. He was shocked when he saw Wynn Crawford on the MTAC screen. He's the one who is running this business.

He saw Victor, Wayne and Crawford beat the crap out on Gibbs and suddenly screen went black. He figure it out that they find out about the camera. So they switched camera but they were still not able to watch anything because Wayne was seating at bar area. They just can hear it that Gibbs was taking hell of a beating.

When Wayne turned around they saw that Victor and one other guard dragged Gibbs out of the house. But then he was not able to watch what's happened next.

He aslo noticed that Sloane was missing. She's not there. When they heard Wynn yelling at his mens and gave orders to get Sloane he feel like he has chance to save Sloane. He informed Fornell about what happened. Vance ordered Torres and Bishop and tell them to leave with React team. But they lost location on Gibbs. McGee tell him that he is not able to locate Gibbs after they lost signal from Gibbs's hidden camera. Vance told McGee to keep trying.

Out side of the Diner Wynn's men found Jack. They attacked her and knocked her down. Nobody don't know what happened to her. But there's a Fornell who's backing up Sloane as he was ordered by Vance. He saw three men attacked Sloane and abducte her he immediately ran toward her and drawn his gun.

"NCIS. Drop your weapons and let her go. Do It NOW..." Fornell yelled at them. He was hired by Vance so he addressed himself as NCIS.

But two of them started shooting at Fornell. Fornell take cover behind car. And fired back but they put Sloane in back seat and was about drive away. Fornell was firing shots at them but one of the man shot him in his right leg. He dropped on the floor and putting pressure on his gun shot wound. The good thing was that he noticed their car's license plate number.

He took out his phone and called McGee and tell him about what happened and he described the car and tell him license plate number. So McGee can put BOLO on it.Then he called EMT. EMT arrived in five and take him to the hospital. He was unconscious when they reached at hospital. But he will be fine.

Wynn's men informed him that they got Sloane and the shootout at Diner. Then they started driving at the same place where Victor took Gibbs. Gibbs was badly beaten up and in bad shape. Sloane was not aware about what happened to Gibbs and she was still not aware about who is behind all of this.

Gibbs was beaten and not in good shape. He was abducted by Wynn Crawford. And Victor was successfully take him outside DC.

Wayne was thinking that Gibbs betrayed him. And now he wants revenge on him. And Torres and Bishop are still on their way to Wayne's house. They also know that they are not going to be there in time.

Sloane was happy about Faith call

But other side she didn't know what happened with Gibbs and who is behind this business. Hell.. she don't even know who abducted her.

And Fornell get shot during trying to save her. But good thing is that he noticed license plate and called it about McGee.

Now let's see what will happen to Gibbs and Sloane when they regain consciousness. And what is Wynn Crawford's planning for Gibbs.

Read it and don't forget to give your reviews.

Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

In trunk of the car Gibbs start regain consciousness, he tried to move but there's not enough space and because of blindfold on his face he can't even see that where he was. He calm himself and try to focus on his situation. He tried to move his hands but he realized that his hands were tied up and then he realized that his legs were tied up as well. He grunt in frustration. Suddenly he heard something maybe a noise, noise of vehicles and horns. Now he was sure that he was in trunk of the car.

He was thinking about what happened at Wayne's house. He was thinking about SecDef. That bastard is behind this and now they knows about his real identity, Gibbs knows he's screwed. He started working on the rope that tide his hands firmly. The car eventually slowed, turned right and the road surface changed. Gibbs assumed that they had now left the main thoroughfare. The car ground to a halt a few minutes later.

After struggling against his restraints he successfully freed his hands. But before he could start working on his legs someone opened the trunk door and cut the bounding of his legs. He seized his chance as pair of hands grabbed front of his shirt and get him out of the trunk, he punched that guy and removed that blindfold from his head.

It was a midnight so he couldn't get that where he was. All he can see was darkness.

He hit that guy again but stops as he heard the sound of click behind him. He turned around and saw Victor was holding gun at him. Gibbs raised his hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Agent Gibbs. You might don't care about your life but think about your wife. Oh.. I mean Agent Sloane." Victor warned him.

Gibbs eyes wide in fear, because in all this chaos he forgot about Sloane. He remember she was on phone with Faith. But what took her long and where was she when all this shit happened.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked him

"Not with us right now. But she will be soon." Victor said. Still holding gut at Gibbs.

"You are lying. She was not even there." Gibbs started arguing.

"You don't believe me. Fine! When you regain consciousness she'll be here." Victor replied.

Gibbs was confused for a while but when the guy whom Gibbs hit before he hit him from behind on his back with his gun. Gibbs stumbled but remained his balance. Then Victor slammed his face on trunk of the car and grabbed his back of the collar and slammed him again. Gibbs was semiconscious now. Victor turned him around and punch him hard on his jaw. Gibbs fell unconscious and hit the ground face first.

Victor tie his hands again. They dragged him in the building and then put him on the chair and tied his hands behind it. After securing him with chair they left and locked the door of his cell.

Gibbs was unconscious his head leaning on his chest. He was bound to the chair. Blood was trickled down from left side of his face and from cut of his lips. His nose was bleeding too, but it was stop bleeding and it was dried up now. His face was covered with bruises. His team doing their best to find him and Sloane.

**At Headquarter **

Vance was freaking out because he failed to save Gibbs and Sloane. He was really pissed off about how the hell things went wrong for Gibbs and Sloane. He was barking orders at everyone and left the building to check on Fornell and for anything else he remember that might help him and team to find Gibbs and Sloane.

"C'mon, Boss just hang in there. I will do everything to find you and Sloane. Just don't give up on that bastards. We will find you. Both of you." McGee was worried about Gibbs and trying to convince himself that they will find them. Because what happened with them in Paraguay after that they became very close to each other.

Gibbs is like father to him. And he'll do anything to find him. The way they beat him up all bad memories of Paraguay start flashing in his mind.

Nick and Bishop are doing their work in bullpen. They are pissed because they were failed to save Gibbs in time. And Wynn Crawford successfully abducted Gibbs and Sloane .

"C'mon, man not now..." Nick slammed his hand on his desk as his computer start crashing. He rubbed his face with his hands and stared starring at Gibbs empty desk.

"Hey, Nick. We will find them. Don't worry. We will get them back." Bishop said it from her desk.

"I know, Bishop. But those bastards have Gibbs and Sloane. I know how does it go. I have done many assignment as a undercover, Ellie. And I know what happened when you get caught. They don't just kill you Bishop. They tortured you for information and then they made you beg for your life or death. And Gibbs is very stubborn and tough person to break. But... I.. I don't want to lose him.

What happened two years ago in Paraguay I still feel guilty for that. I was scared when Sahar's mens attacked him in his basement. I was so damn scared when we didn't found him in his house."

"But in the end we get him back, Nick. Both time. And this time we are going to find him again. I know you're worried about him and Sloane. We all are worried about them. But right now we only can do is our job. So start doing your job muscles guy." Bishop confort Nick. And they start doing their job.

Ducky and Jimmy entered in bullpen.

"Ellie.. did you guys find agent Gibbs and Sloane? What happened? " Jimmy asked. Ducky looks confused so Bishop explains what happened.

"It was SecDef Jimmy who's running this business. So Gibbs and Sloane's cover blown up. And they got them."

"What do you mean by 'Got them' ?" Ducky asked.

"They have been abducted by Wynn Crawford, Ducky. We didn't reach there in time and Fornell got shot trying to save Sloane. Now we don't have their location." Bishop said sadly.

"Oh.. dear. That is really terrible. Don't you have anything on bad guys. Facial identification or..."

"We do have actually." McGee cut him in middle of his sentence.

"Fornell got their license plate number and I already put BOLO on it. And we're still keeping an eye on them by that pen camera that Gibbs asked for." McGee give them update.

"That is really good, Timothy. How is Fornell by the way? Any update on him?" Ducky asked.

"Director left for hospital about an hour ago. But he just called me before I came here. Fornell is fine it's through and through gun shot wound to his right thigh. He's out of surgery. He lost too much blood but he's stable. He will be fine. Nothing to worry about." McGee answered Ducky.

"But he did one hell of a job. With his information you guys will find Agent Gibbs and Sloane. Right McGee? " Jimmy said in cheerful voice. He tried to lighten the tension in the squad room.

"Let's hope for it, Palmer." McGee said after taking a deep breath.

Gibbs was trying not to pass out again. He was beaten up but he has not any fatal injuries. Just few cuts and bruising on his face. His head was aching because Victor hit him with butt of the gun and Wynn slammed his head on the floor so hard. And again Victor slammed his face on trunk of the car. He don't even know if it was the night or the morning. Because there's no window in the room.

His wait was over as he heard door open and sound off footsteps coming towards him. But he decided to continue feigning unconscious.

Suddenly someone splashed ice cold water on his face. Gibbs jerked violently as ice cold water slapped his face. He shook his head trying to dislodge the water in his eyes. The movement caused intense pain to slice through his head.

"Argh..."

"Good morning... you sleep well?" It was Victor.

"Yeah, of course. I sleep like a baby. Can't say the same about you Wynn. I know you are here. Come out and face me you son of a *..." Gibbs replied. Gibbs blinks his eyes few times. Finally his vision was clear he look around he was in some kind of abandoned warehouse.

Wynn come out of the shadow and Wayne was with him. Gibbs still don't know where is Sloane.

"Agent Gibbs, how are you feeling?

You and I need to talk. I want some answers." Wynn said as he walk toward Gibbs.

"I am good, Thanks for asking. And why not, I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs replied with smile.

"Aah... still plying smart ass. Doesn't matter. I just want some answers. If you give me correct answers it will be good for you. And not then our friend Victor here would like to take pleasure to make you talk." Wynn said with devil smile on his face and he leaned down put his both hands on chairs armrest so he can make eye contact with him.

"So now be a good marine and answer my questions. And you won't get hurt. " Wynn Crawford said by tapping on Gibbs face roughly. Gibbs staring at him in anger.

"I know you have made some documentation and you have evidence against me. Now tell me where are those documents and evidences are? This is simple, right. Just say it. "

Gibbs said nothing. He was just staring Wynn. That earned him a good punch on his face. His lips split open again and started bleeding.

"Look, Gibbs I don't want to hurt you more than I have to. So for your own good tell me where are those evidence?" Wynn said firmly. Gibbs just nodded.

"Hmm... by the way how's your nose? Does it still hurts? You should have put some ice on it. Didn't you tell him Victor, you have experienced it by yourself. Remember when Sloane hit you." Gibbs said with big smile.

Victor got angry and backhanded him hard across his face. Gibbs grunt in pain and spit some blood on the floor. He turned his head and stared at Wynn.

"I know you won't make this easy for me. Now I give you time to make your mind up. And I think Victor can help you with that.

Victor please help our Agent Gibbs to make a right decision. Now excuse me gentlemen I have meeting to attend with SecNev. Wayne take a good care of him." Crawford turned to Victor and Wayne and instructed them. Then he leave.

Wayne walk toward Gibbs and grabbed his collar and tell him about his deal that he made with Victor.

"I make a deal with Victor. He asked me to prove that you're hiding somethings and if he was wrong he was ready to die. But if he was right then I will hand over you to him.

So deal is a deal. He prove himself right. Now you're on his mercy, AGENT GIBBS." Wayne yelled into Gibbs face before he shoved the NCIS agent backwards causing the chair to rock unsteadily under the abuse.

Gibbs can see that how much Wayne was angry at him, he can see that he was feeling betrayed. Gibbs was feeling bad for him because he knows Wayne was not bad person.

"He is all yours, Victor. Like I promised." Wayne said to Victor but didn't break eye contact with Gibbs. And he leave the room.

Victor was happy and he waited to long for this moment. Now he has chance to make Gibbs pay for all things. He smiled viciously at Gibbs and stands in front of him.

"Shall we start agent Gibbs?" After finishing his sentence he punch Gibbs in face and before Gibbs recovered from the blow he delivered more punches to his stomach and his abdomen. Gibbs double over in pain but he could only curl inward slightly as his arms tied behind his back. Victor grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Gibbs grunt in agony.

"You see that Gibbs. All this things started like this. You're tied up with chair after you came with that drive and look you are going to end up like that. It will be complete the circle in same way." Victor was enjoying hurting Gibbs. He release his hair roughly and pushed his head away.

"Yeah, but you forgot one thing. When I was freed from the restraints I almost snapped your neck. But this time I want think before killing you. And that will complete the circle perfectly. " Gibbs said with firm voice.

Victor punch him in his face few times and punch him in his gut three times. Then he grabbed Gibbs chin and force him to look at him.

"You think you are tough huh... you think you can take me down with your bare hands. Look at yourself. You are nothing but just an old man who is tied up with chair and getting beat the crap on himself. And still you are challenging me." Victor said in anger and release his chin roughly.

"You are forgetting something. I'm a marine. And never underestimate a marine by his age. Because once a marine ALWAYS A MARINE." Gibbs said proudly.

"You think this crap can scared me. This is nothing but a bullshit. And You are just a piece of that shit." He leaned forward and said it with laughing at his face.

Gibbs anger rises and it breaks every bar, when he insulted marine corps. He smashed his nose with hard head-butt. Victor stumbled back and lost his balance and fell down. He put his hand on his face as pain stings in his face.

Gibbs was struggling against his restraints to get free. He wants to beat that bastard to the death. But he was stuck in this chair. Wayne entered in the room and show Victor on the floor and Gibbs was struggling with his bounds in anger.

"I think it's time to bring our other guest here. So you can understand who's in charge here." Wayne said and ordered Victor and other guard.

Gibbs was trying to focus on what just Wayne said. His heart beating faster than normal. He swallows in fear. When Victor enters in room his nightmare becomes true.

Victor and other guard entered in the room with Sloane. Who was looking unharmed but her face was covered with blindfold over her head. Victor showed her in chair, a metal chair that bolted to the floor. And they cuffed her hand with handcuffs to armrests and cuffed her legs with chairs legs. Then he attached jumper cables clamps to that chair legs and other was already attached with battery. He looked at Gibbs with devil smile on his face. He can see fear on his face. He knows what Victor was going to do with her.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER... YOU BASTARD. DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER... If you hurt her I swear to God I will kill you. You bastard. I will kill you." Gibbs was yelling at Victor in anger and struggling hard against the rope.

But Victor come in front of him and backhanded him against his head. Gibbs lose conciousness. Victor was smiling because he was going to make him suffer. Not only Gibbs but Sloane also. He started laughing. He was enjoying watching Gibbs in pain. And he will continue when Gibbs regain consciousness.

At Headquarter

Vance received a call from SecNev she informed him that she was coming for meeting. Vance has no idea why she was coming. After thirty minutes later SecNev arrived in his office with Secdef.

Vance was surprised when he saw Wynn Crawford in his office with SecNev. They all seat down.

"I will not appreciate that you are investigating one of our own people behind my back, Director Vance." SecNev scolded Vance.

"Sorry madam Secretary but what exactly you are talking about?" Vance asked.

"Your two agents are investigating me, Leon. Agent Gibbs and Sloane. Hope that you know about what they are doing?" Wynn Crawford said.

Vance tried to hide his anger and trying to be polite with him. Because he bring SecNev with him.

"They're on undercover mission Sir. But how did you know that they were Gibbs and Sloane, Sir?"

"I was with our industrialist George Freeman and his friend Wayne. At Wayne's house and they were they were their. They both were thinking that I am running some arms dealing business with Russians. And I will not take it lightly because this is very serious accusation. I'm expecting some answers from you Leon." Wynn faking it in front of SecNev to prove NCIS wrong.

"They're doing their job Sir. I trust my agents and I trust agent Gibbs with my life. You know that too madam Secretary. I can assure you..."

Sarah potter cut his sentence. "Yeah, I trust agent Gibbs, Leon but you can't investigate Secretary of Defense like this. Without their knowledge you can't do anything. And you know that too. Call Agent Gibbs and tell him to back off. NOW.." she ordered Vance.

"Sorry but I can't do that. "

"What do you mean you can't do that? " Wynn pretend to being innocent. Vance was loosing his temper but he can't do anything. His hands were tied.

"We lost connect with them last night. They both are missing right now." Vance informed SecNev. She stood up in shock.

"What do you mean by missing? You send them undercover but you failed to protect your agents. I told you to send them undercover with full protection. Now they both are missing. And they went missing during investigating on Secdef.

Do you have any idea if media find out what is happening in your agency Leon. It will put huge question mark on national security. How could you be so careless Leon?" SecNev was mad at Vance. Wynn was smiling at him. Vance knows what he was planning.

"Give me some time ma'am. I will figure it out. Just give me more time." Vance asked SecNev.

"I just can't believe you are asking me for help. I can't give you more time Leon. You have to give your resignation by the morning." SecNev said

"I will do that happily but I have to find my agents first. After that I will give my resignation. Once we find them everything will be short out. You will get your all answers ma'am. But you have to trust me for that." Vance requested. After few moments SecNev agreed to give him some time.

"Okay. You have two days, Leon to find your agents. But after that you have to give your resignation." SecNev said.

Wynn comes face to face with Vance and whispered something that SecNev didn't get it.

"You should back off, Leon. Otherwise agent Gibbs and Sloane will pay the price of your action. Don't worry about them my people are taking good care of them, especially Gibbs." Wynn threatened Vance and suddenly tapped on his shoulder and said.

"Don't worry Leon I know you will find them. And we will get our answers as well. Have good day Mrs. Secretary, Vance." Then he left. Vance slammed his fist in wall. SecNev was surprised by his action.

"My apologies. You have to listen to me very carefully Madam Secretary. Wynn Crawford is the one who is selling our weapons to Russia and other countries. George Freeman the industrialist whose make weapons for U.S. Army is also involved in this and Wayne O'Neil who has served for our country once he is the middle man.

Gibbs find out about Wynn and he was abducted by Wynn and his men. Agent Sloane was also abducted by Wynn and former FBI agent Tobias Fornell was get shot trying to save Sloane.

You know Gibbs very well he saved your daughter and killed her kidnapper. And right now Gibbs and Sloane's life is on the line. Don't you think this is your chance to repay him. I need your help in this. I can't do it alone. We have proof but we can't arrest him right now. Because he has Gibbs and Sloane, if we make arrest it will be like signing agent Sloane and agent Gibbs's death certificate." Vance tell her about what happened with Gibbs and Sloane. He also informed her about their backup pen camera. Vance show her what's happening to Gibbs.

She was scared when she saw live footage of Gibbs on MTAC screen. Gibbs was tied to the chair and struggling against his restrained hands. And Sloane was unconscious and cuffed to the chair. Then she heard Gibbs was yelling at Victor, and he punched him and knocked him out. She turned around to Vance.

"Okay, Leon you have my full support do anything you want but bring them back ALIVE. But you have to do it fast. Gibbs is in bad shape he needs medical attention." Sarah Potter said. She tried to hide her tears but Vance noticed that.

"Thank you ma'am. But I want your help in one thing." Vance replied.

"What can I do for you, Leon?" SecNev asks.

"I want you to call for press conference. Not now, but I will call you when I need. Because this is very important here." Vance answered.

"What are you up to, Leon?" SecNev ask hhim.But Vance just gave her a smile in answer.

So.. what is Vance's plan? What Victor going to do with Sloane and Gibbs? And will Wayne forgive Gibbs? How will team going to find Gibbs and Sloane? Will team get Wynn Crawford and show his real face to the world?

Stay tuned for find out all answers.

Here is the Thank you note.

I really appreciate your love and support. I am thankful that you all like this story. But here is some friend of mine who helps me with their suggestions and ideas.

Thank you

ncis.for.ever, _ncis.silverhaired.fox_ , dmvan7, mark.harmon_daily, 7aneen_5 and elizoe_arnellou.


	13. Chapter 13

In squad room whole team was shocked when they saw SecNev and Crawford together. And they were heading toward Vance's office. SecNev was not looking happy and that was not good sign.

About half an hour later Crawford comes down and saw Gibbs team was looking at him with anger. They all are standing in the middle of the bullpen. Crawford was smiling at him as he started walking toward them.

"Good morning. It's beautiful day out there. But it's looks like not for you. I can see that on your faces. " Crawford taunts them. And stand at McGee's desk.

Nick lose his temper and launch himself ag Wynn but Bishop stop him. He stops as he understands the situation. McGee came forward as Wynn entered in bullpen. Wynn didn't appreciate that. As McGee stands between him and Nick.

"Last time Gibbs saved your ass. Yours and agent Torres's. But prepare yourself to go for prison. All of you." Crawford said with venomous tone.

"Just because we found out about your true face. That our SecDef is nothing but a traitor. And he abducted two federal agents who were responsible for finding out that truth. Right?" McGee replied with confidence.

"And you think that Director Vance let this happen. Just because you're afraid of going to prison." Nick said

"He can't even save himself and you are expecting he will saves you." Wynn said with laugh. McGee and Nick look at each other.

"Your Director Vance going to resign from his position. And funny thing is SecNev told him to do that. With that no one have your back. You all have just two days. After that no Vance, no team Gibbs and no Sloane and Gibbs himself. And then who's going to tell that "I am behind all of these." Unh.. " Crawford teasing them.

"Clock is ticking people. And don't worry about agent Gibbs and Sloane they are enjoying our hospitality. Two days people. " Crawford taunts them and turned to leave. But he stops.

"Mr. Secretary. For your kind information we have solved many cases in very limited time. Timothy do you remember that case when Jethro volunteered himself as hostage in hostage situation at high school. There was a one kid who was holding six kids hostage in classroom." Ducky take stand for them.

"Yes, I remember that case. Bad guys use kid as a bait so they can get his mother. That everyone thinks that she was dead." McGee replied.

"And why are you telling me this?" Crawford asked in irritating voice. And Bishop and Torres are looking at each other in confusion.

"Because Mr. Crawford that child gave us limited time to find her dead mother before SUNSET. And here's is the most important part Gibbs team solved that case before SUNSET. And found her mother too." Ducky said and put pressure on Sunset.

"So? What does this have to do with all these things?" Crawford started annoying with what Ducky was saying.

"The point is Mr. Secretary that if we can solve that case just before the sunset than we still have two sunrises and sunsets to solve this case. We have not just a two days. We have FORTY-EIGHT HOURS to solve this case. And that case we solved without Gibbs. So don't worry about us. Start worry about yourself. And please excuse us we have crime to solve." Ducky said with smile.

"We will see that. Good luck." Crawford said before he left. Ducky can see fear in his eyes. And when he turned around he saw whole team was looking at him in surprise.

"What? Did I said something wrong?" Ducky asked.

"Oh.. no.. no.. no." All said with unison.

"I've question. What case you are talking about?" Nick asked.

"It was 14 years ago. When I was probie. DiNozzo was incharge of that case. Because Gibbs was held hostage with other kids." McGee informed him and Bishop.

"That reminds me one more case when Timothy was held hostage in Womens prison. And..."

"Okay, not now Ducky. There's no need of second example." McGee stop Ducky in middle of his sentence. He was feeling embarrassed.

"What? Women's prison..! Really McGee?" Bishop and Torres both said together.

"You have to tell me whole story McGee. After we are done with Crawford." Nick pulling his leg. McGee rolled his eyes in frustration.

They stops talking as they saw Vance and SecNev entered in bullpen. Vance told them about his plan. But they have to collect more evidence against Crawford.

"Anything on George Freeman?" SecNev asked.

"No. We..." McGee replied but Kaise cut his sentence.

"Do have. Remember that license plate number Fornell gave us. That car is registered to George Freeman's industry that he provides his employees. So his car was used for Sloane's abduction." Kaise said with smile.

"Go get our Tony Stark here." Vance ordered tthem. And McGee leave with Nick and Bishop.

Crawford was angry about what Ducky said. For moment he thought he made mistake by challenging them. He has to destroy every single evidence against him. So he call Victor and tell him to get ready for action.

At the warehouse.

Sloane regained consciousness and she was confused about what happened to her. She realized that she was handcuffed to chair. She sighed in frustration. She look around and noticed Gibbs was there too. He's tied to the chair. His hands tied behind the chair. And his legs tied to the chair legs. He was unconscious. She noticed that his face was covered with bruises and nasty cuts on his right temple. His nose was bleeding but it stopped and now it was dried. His lips were splits. He was sitting against her few distance away from her. His head was hanging against his chest. She tried to wake him up.

"Hey, Gibbs ... Gibbs honey wake up." Sloane tried. But there's no response from him.

"C'mon Gibbs. Open your eyes. C'mon Gibbs..." Sloane said little louder than before. But still there was no response from Gibbs.

"Open your damn eyes Gunny. Now..." Sloane ordered him.

Gibbs tried to concentrate on the voice that calling him. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. But suddenly he snapped open his eyes when he heard that, that voice ordered him by using his marine Corps rank. He open his eyes and blinked them few times. His head was aching. He saw that Sloane was sitting against him few feets away from him. He was happy to see her unharmed.

"Are you okay? Gibbs? " Sloane asked him.

"Yeah, I am fine. Are you hurt? And how in the hell they get you?" Gibbs asked her. His voice was rough. Because he did drink water since Victor brought him here.

"I'm good. But you are not fine Gibbs. What happened? " Sloane asked then she answered her own question.

"Well it's looks like they figured it out, Gibbs." Sloane said

"You think! Jack." Gibbs said his trademark line.

"It was Secretary Of Defense who's running this business, Jack. And your fear becomes true he knows us. Our covers blown up and we are abducted by him." Gibbs informed her.

"Oh.. God. Secretary Of Defense! Why would he do that? He has everything." Sloane was shocked.

"Hunger of money, Sloane. Some people never satisfied with what they have. By the way where the hell have you been, Jack? I remember you were on phone with your daughter." Gibbs asked her.

"I was talking with Faith. She's going out of country for some reason and she wants to meet me at Diner. So I go to meet her at Diner. And when I leave something stings in to my neck. Maybe I was Injected with drugs. I don't remember what happened after that." Sloane said what happened with her.

Gibbs don't believe that Sloane left him in the middle of the assignment to meet Faith. He didn't have issue with meeting. But Sloane didn't tell him about it and with that she put her and Faith's life in danger.

"Sloane, how could you do that? You are on assignment. We are in this together and you leave me alone. Do you have any idea how much I was scared when I didn't found you with me. That bastard Victor threatened me if I will do anything he will hurts you.

You just can't leave in the middle of the undercover mission to meet your family member. I respect your relationship with Faith. You've any idea that, that decision could cost you with your and your daughter's life. You not just put your self in danger but you put Faith's life in danger too." Gibbs was shocked by Sloane's statement.

"I know, I have to informed you about it. But she was in hurry..."

"C'mon Jack, you could just tell her that you can't meet her right now. You're busy with something." They both started arguing.

"You don't understand this Gibbs. How much she meant to me. And you never understand that because your daughter is dead." Sloane replied but she realized what she said. She close her eyes in regret.

"I... I didn't mean that Gibbs. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sloane knows how much he missed his wife and daughter. When Gibbs didn't reply she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. Please look at me. I didn't want to hurt you. Please Gibbs say something. I'm sorry.." Sloane was crying. She knows that her words hits Gibbs in the core.

"I know that, Jack. She's dead. But also know that you will never hurt me. Remember when I tell you about my wife Shannon and daughter Kelly.?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yeah, I remember." Sloane replied

"They both were murdered. Died in the car crash. And at that time I was SERVING OUR COUNTRY IN KUWAIT. For me my country is my first priority. I know she's your family, Jack.

I just want to say that you should have to informed me. You are my responsibility. And if anything happened to you I not ready handle it. That's it." Gibbs was trying to hold his tears but he didn't stop them. Sloane never saw Gibbs crying.

"I'm sorry Gibbs." Sloane said

"Rule six. Never say you are sorry it's a sign of weakness. You should have to remember all my rules, Jack. If you wants to spend your life with me." Gibbs said with smile. Sloane laughs and then replied.

"I will write it down and framed it. And then I will hang it right next to The Elephant painting in my office." Sloane said with laughing.

They stops when they heard footsteps. Wayne entered the room. He brought some water for them. He first walk toward Sloane and made her drink water. And then he came in front of Gibbs. He gently held his chin up and made him drink too. Gibbs started coughing. After 24 hours he was drinking water first time. When he was finished drinking water he looked at Wayne.

"So in all these lies you tell me one thing true after all." Wayne said as he throw the bottle on the floor.

"What are you talking about? " Gibbs asked him.

"C'mon I was drunk at that time but not that much. I remember you shared that story of your friend. You were talking about your family at that time.

It was your family. Your wife and daughter died in car crash. Murdered by Mexican drug cartels. At least you said one thing true to me." Wayne said. Gibbs eyes wide open in shocked. He thought Wayne would forget about it.

"We both are same, Wayne. We both have painful past and memories. But we chose different paths. That's the only thing that makes us different. I chose to serve this country and you chose betrayed this country.

You are a good person Wayne. Let me help you. And there is one more thing that I didn't fake it. Our friendship. You are still my friend, Wayne. Just let me help you. I will convince our Director to clean your name out of this. You just have to do is give your statement against Wynn. Trust me Wayne. I don't want to see you spending your life behind the bars." Gibbs said to Wayne.

"I don't trust you anymore, Gibbs. I don't let you hurt me anymore. And you are not my friend." Wayne said with tear in his eyes.

He was just about to leave but Wynn Crawford entered in the room with Victor was following him.

"What are you doing here, Wayne?" Crawford asked.

"Just bring some water for them." Wayne answered. Wynn just nodded at him. Wayne just stood there.

"Shall we continue, agent Gibbs. Aah... good to see you awake agent Sloane." Crawford said. He give nod to Victor. And he walk toward Sloane. Check jumper cables. Sloane was shocked because she didn't noticed that before.

"Leave her alone, Wynn." Gibbs warned Crawford.

"Than just answer my questions. Where are those evidence Gibbs. Tell me and I will not hurt anyone." Wynn said.

Gibbs didn't say anything. Just staring at Wynn. His eyes widened in fear as Victor turned on the switch and Sloane was jerked in pain as bolts of electricity ran into her body. She tried not to scream. She don't want to make feel Gibbs weak. She groaned in pain. And suddenly it stops. She fell back into her chair.

"STOP... STOP HURTING HER.. Stop it Wynn. I swear to God I will kill you. I will kill you Wynn... I WILL KILL YOU." Gibbs was yelling at Victor and Wynn.

"Hey.. Jack. Jack..." Gibbs was struggling hard against his restraints.

"Argh..." Gibbs yelled in frustration. He was feeling helpless. And that feeling made him angry.

He saw Victor turned off that switch. And saw Sloane limped on the chair.

"Now, you are going to talk or ..." Wynn look at Victor. And he turned that on. Sloane screamed as high voltage electricity sneak her body.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD... You're hurting her. STOP HIM WYNN. YOU SON OF A B*." Gibbs was losing his temper. Wynn walk toward Gibbs and waved his hand at Victor. And Victor stopped that thunder storm. Sloane was trying to hold her tears back but pain was unbearable.

Crawford lean forward to Gibbs and come face to face with him. Put his both hands on chairs armsrest. And smile at Gibbs.

"Now you're going to talk agent Gibbs."

"What do you want?" Gibbs said

"Just tell me about the evidence." Wynn know that Gibbs was about to giving up.

"Don't do that, Gibbs. Don't tell him anything. Don't worry about me." Sloane said to Gibbs. That words boosted up him. Gibbs was looking at Sloane. Victor then slapped her.

"You fu*g coward. You called yourself man.. unh.. who's torturing and beating a woman. You bastard. If you want to hurt someone hurt me not her. She wasn't part of all of these. Let her go." Gibbs started yelling at Victor. Wynn grabbed his chin and turned his face and forced Gibbs to look at him.

"We can stop this right now but only you can do this Gibbs. Just tell me where are those documents and evidence are?" Crawford said with smile.

Gibbs spats on his face and head-butted hard on his face. And struggling against his restraints. Wynn punched Gibbs hard in face with anger.

Gibbs grunt in pain as fist conect with his face. Wynn ordered Victor to get bucket of water. After few minutes Victor comes with little bucket of water and throws it on Sloane. Gibbs struggled with his bounds. He knows what he's going to do.

"I gave you last chance Gibbs, if you don't answer this time you will be responsible for what happens to agent Sloane.

So tell me where are those evidence? " After long pause Gibbs answered.

"We don't have much on you Wynn. We only have your clients name and details. But it doesn't connect with you. When Wayne said someone from inside of government was behind this, we thought it would be one of senator or Congressman would be running this business or might be someone inside from U.S. Army was involved in this."

"I'm listening. Keep talking." Wynn said firmly. When Gibbs didn't said anything he look at Victor. Who understand what he was saying. And turned on that switch.

Sloane screamed loudly because she was wet the pain was unbearable for her. She saw Gibbs who was trying to free himself and yelling at Victor to stop this. But he wouldn't stop. When it stops Sloane was gasps for air.

"Would you like to continue, agent Gibbs?" Crawford said.

"You are going to pay for this you son of a b* ..." Gibbs replied. Wynn snaps at Victor but Gibbs interrupt them.

"No.. STOP. I will tell you. Argh... " he yelled in anger. He was feeling helpless and weak. He heard that Sloane was telling him to don't say anything. But he knows Sloane will pay for his silence.

"The camera you found on me was the last step. We planning on making arrests. Vance was watching us from that camera. He was ready with team. He was waiting for me to meet the man who is running this business.

When I saw you as a ring leader. I know we are in trouble. We are not expecting someone like you. And our cover blown up and you got me and Sloane. That's it. We have nothing that proves you guilty. Believe me." Gibbs said in defeated voice.

"You think I will believe that you have nothing against me? Huh.. I know you Gibbs. You won't stop until you get the bad guys." Crawford said and punched him in stomach. Gibbs double over in pain. But he forget his pain when he heard Sloane's scream.

"I told you everything Wynn. That's all I got. Now stop hurting her. Stop that bastard. Don't hurt her Wynn. I'm the one who destroyed your business not her. NOW LEAVE HER ALONE." Gibbs was screaming at him.

"Hmmm.. Victor I think it's time for you to get your revenge. I am done with him." Wynn said.

"What about her, Mr. Crawford?" Wayne asked him.

"Let her rest for a while. When I came back then we will think about that." Wynn turned around.

"If I find out that you are still hiding something Gibbs then her blood will be on your hands. Remember that." Wynn tell him in very firm voice.

"I told you everything. Now I have nothing to hide." Gibbs said and feel relief when he saw Victor removes that jumper cables from her chair.

Wynn leave the room and Wayne followed him. Before that he was looking at Gibbs with painful eyes. He was feeling helpless because he wanted to help Gibbs. Even after what happened he want to help Gibbs and Sloane with get them out of here. He left the room.

Victor whistle and two guards entered in the room. He ordered them to untie Gibbs. They untie Gibbs and throw him on the ground. But Gibbs got to his feet and punch one guard in nose and kicked other guard on his thigh.

"Stop or I will shoot her." Victor said and Gibbs stops.

"Good boy. Now because of her you beat me. You are being very protective about her. Now let's see how can you protect yourself."

One guard holding gun at Sloane and other one holding his gun at Gibbs. Victor holster his weapon and ran toward Gibbs and tackle him with his shoulder slammed into his upper body. Gibbs groan as his back slammed against the wall.

Victor deliver two punches on his face. Then grabbed his collar and showed him on the floor. Gibbs was trying to get up but he kicked him on his back and pressed it hard below his ear. Gibbs grunt in pain. Sloane was yelling at Victor.

"Stop it. Please stop it. Hey Gibbs c'mon fight back. FIGHT BACK." Sloane was pleading to Gibbs.

Gibbs managed to grab his feet and pull his leg. Victor stumble for a while but maintains himself. Gibbs got on to his feet. His ear was bleeding.

Victor started punching him in his face. Then kicked him in his chest and Gibbs fell down on the ground. Victor herd Sloane was yelling at him. He walked toward her and slapped her hard.

"Shut up you b*. One more word and..." before he complete his sentence Gibbs tackles him and starts punching him on his face.

"I TOLD YOU. DON'T YOU TOUCH HER. YOU BASTARD. I TOLD YOU IF YOU HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU." Gibbs said. And raining punches on his face and abdomen. One of the guard grabbed Gibbs from behind and take him away from Victor. But Gibbs punched him between his legs. And that guard fell on the ground.

Other guard tried to stop him but Gibbs pushed him back. And again tsunami of punches hitting Victor. Victor hit Gibbs in his stomach. Gibbs double over in pain and dropped on his knees. Victor grabbed his back of the neck and punch him in his eye.

But Gibbs blocked the blow and twist his arm and managed to get back on his feet. Then he kicked Victor on his knee. Victor scream as his kneecap was dislocated. He fell hard on the floor and grabbed his knee. Gibbs grabbed his collar and made him stand.

"I TOLD YOU YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS." Gibbs yelled at him. Gibbs saw one guard going to attack him. But Gibbs blocked his blow and hit him on his chest twice.

Then Gibbs grabbed Victor and hit him behind his knee and made him fall on his broken knee. He yelled in pain.

"I TOLD YOU DON'T UNDERESTIMATE A MARINE BY HIS AGE." Gibbs yelled in his ear and grabbed his neck with one hand and put his other hand behind his back of the head.

"I TOLD YOU I WILL NOT THINK BEFORE KILLING YOU THIS TIME. AND LOOK YOU UNTIE ME AND YOU GOING TO DIE. THIS WILL COMPLETE THE CIRCLE." Gibbs said and snapped Victor's neck. Victor was dead before he hit the floor.

Gibbs took Victor's weapon and turned around and saw both guards are struggling to get themselves up.

"Don't bother yourself." Gibbs tell them and shoot them. He just killed Victor and two guards by shooting them in the heart through and through.

Gibbs walked toward Sloane. Who was unconscious. Gibbs drawn his gun as he heard someone was coming. It was Wayne.

"Every time I left you two alone. You both tried to kill each other. And I can see you finally killed him." Wayne was not surprised when he saw Victor's body on the floor. With his eyes behind his back.

"Get out of my way, Wayne. I don't want to hurt you. But I will if you don't." Gibbs warned him.

"Don't worry Gibbs. I'm here to help you. And you can trust me. Because after find out about this pen camera I didn't break it.

You're smart Gibbs. You exchange my pen with yours. But on my pen there is a my daughter's name was carved on it. And this pen is not my daughter's gift.

Still you don't trust me. Then you can shoot me, go ahead." Wayne said and raised his hands in surrender.

Gibbs think before lowering his weapon. And then they hugged each other.

"I don't want to hurt you, Wayne. I was just doing my job." Gibbs said.

"I know." Wayne said and tapped on his back.

"Now let's get you two out of here." Wayne said.

When Wynn was torturing Gibbs and Sloane. At the same time at NCIS, McGee and team bring George Freeman at Headquarter. Vance and McGee interrogating him.

Now they have only 24 hours left.

So team got lead and bring George Freeman at NCIS.

Finally Gibbs killed Victor.

Wayne is now helping Gibbs and Sloane to get them out of that warehouse.

What will happen when Wynn find out about George is in custody, Victor was dead and now Wayne was helping Gibbs and Sloane with their escape.

Stay tuned to find out all answers.

Enjoy reading and please leave your reviews.

THANK YOU.


	14. Chapter 14

At NCIS Headquarter

In interrogation room Vance and McGee are interrogating George Freeman.

"What am I doing here? And your agents arrested me for no reason. I did nothing wrong." George was playing innocent..

"Then why was your company's car used for an abduction of one of my federal agent! " Vance said and slammed his hand on the table.

"What are you talking about? I didn't abducted anyone." George said.

"We didn't even said that it was you! And not just for abduction. You are involved in shootout. One of your man shot former FBI agent." McGee said calmly.

"What! FBI agent?" George said. He was surprised when McGee said FBI agent.

Vance put Sloane's photo in front of him. And then he put Gibbs's photo next to her.

"This is Agent Sloane and this is Agent Gibbs. They both are abducted while they were working undercover. And agent Sloane was abducted by your people and your company's car was used for it. And you can't denied it because we have evidence against you." Vance said in anger.

"And you are also involved in arms dealing with Russians and other countries. And we have your call records and your travel records. That shows that you have been traveling Russia in last six months for more than 5 times.

And your company's not doing good lately. And we have your bank records here... your account details said that in last two months you got millions dollars transaction from out of the country. So here is the question. How can you're earning this huge amount of money without getting profits? What do think Director?" McGee said as he put all copies of his records.

"That's a very interesting question, agent McGee. In my opinion only Mr. Freeman can answer this question. Would like to tell us Mr. Freeman?" Vance and McGee are playing with his mind. And it's working.

"I would like to talk with my lawyer." Freeman replied.

"Not until we find agent Gibbs and Sloane. We know that you are not working alone. We know that who's the headmaster of this school. And he is using you to get done his dirty work." Vance said. George was out of the zone.

After very long pause George replied.

"You talking to me?" Freeman was blank like slate.

Vance raised his eyebrows in surprise and replied.

"Oh... no... no. I and agent McGee are playing blame game with each other. We love to play this game.

OF COURSE WE ARE TALKING TO YOU. AND YOU ARE NOT COOPERATING WITH US. THERE'S TWO PEOPLE'S LIFE ON THE LINE AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT IT." Vance said as he threw the chair and slammed his hands on the table and leaned forward to Freeman. Freeman jumped in his chair as Vance was yelling at him.

"Look, you have two options. You can give your statement against Crawford and we guaranteed that you will get not death sentence.

Or we can charge you with arms dealing with Russians and betraying our country. Abduction charges for abducting agent Sloane and charges against you for shooting on duty federal agent.

I think it's enough to send you jail and I personally request judge and jury that they get you death sentence.

Now choice is yours. C'mon agent McGee. We are done here." Vance and McGee stand up and almost leave the room. But Freeman stop them.

"Wait... I will tell you everything. But I want to make deal first." Freeman said.

"Like I said we are done here." Vance said and was about to close the door.

"Okay... I will tell you. And I am ready give statement against Crawford." He said. Vance and McGee take their seats. Nick join them who was in observation room.

"But first thing first. Where are Agent Gibbs and Sloane?" Nick asked

"I don't know." Freeman answer him. Nick grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Where are they?"

"Agent Torres!" Vance yelled. And Nick released his front of his shirt.

"They are in my company's warehouse. Only few people knows about it. Because we stopped using it years ago. It's out of the city..." before he complete his sentence Vance ordered McGee and Torres.

"Agent McGee..." McGee got it and replied.

"On it, Director." And leave the interrogation room with Nick. Freeman gave his statement against Crawford and asked for provides full security. But Vance stood up and leave.

"Hey... what about my deal?" He yelled at Vance.

"We'll think about it." And with that Vance leave the room.

McGee and team ready with rescue team and leave for the location that Kaise gave them.

AT THE SAME TIME IN WAREHOUSE.

Gibbs and Wayne were planning how to get out of from here. They both were talking about it when Wayne heard something like footsteps. More than one person's footsteps were coming toward the room.

Before door was open he smacked Gibbs with his gun on his face. Gibbs was shocked by his attack. He fell on the ground. The gun Gibbs was holding was fell from his hand as his hand hits the floor and Wayne kicked it away from his reach.

"Get up.. you son of a b*." He yelled at Gibbs and delivered a kick in his shoulder. Gibbs was just about to ask him what's wrong with him but he was interrupted as door wide open.

Crawford entered in the room with his four guards. And he saw what the hell was happened.

"How in the hell this happened? " Wynn asked Wayne.

"It was Victor. He told these guards to untie Gibbs and started beating him. He hit Sloane and Gibbs killed him and killed these guards too. When I entered in the room I saw he shot them with Victor's weapons.

So I warned Gibbs to put down his weapon or I will shoot Sloane." Wayne tell him fake story.

"You... bastard. You are pain in the ass. You killed one of my best man. And cost two guards lives." Crawford yelled at Gibbs. He was really angry that Gibbs killed Victor.

Wynn kicked Gibbs in stomach. Who was still lying on the floor. His head was aching and his one eye was almost swollen shut. His abdomen and chest is in the pain. He curled up on the ground. And started coughing.

"We have to get out of here. The NCIS arrested George and this is his company's warehouse. So before they get here first we have to move them and have to leave. " Gibbs can hear panic in his voice.

"Something wrong ,Wynn ...? You look scared." Gibbs said as he struggled to get up. He was laughing at him. He got to his feet and still laughing at Wynn.

Wayne was glaring at Gibbs and he was trying to telling him that don't provoke Wynn. But Gibbs was not sure about he should trust him or not.

Wynn snatched the gun from Wayne and fired at Sloane. Gibbs yelled at him.

"NO..."

"You look scared, Gibbs. Something wrong? Unh..." Crawford taunts him. Gibbs saw that bullet didn't hit Sloane. It hits in the wall just few inches away from her head. He ran and hit Crawford on his face and disarmed him. But Wynn's guards grabbed him. Gibbs was trying to freed himself from their greep. But one of the guard punched him in stomach and then twisted his left hand behind his back and he grabbed his neck by encircled his hand around his neck.

Gibbs was trying to free himself with his free hand. But that man was strong and Gibbs was feeling weak because he was being held in here more than 24 hours without food and water. He has not enough strength to fight against him after taking down Victor and other two guards. He was tired and sore.

"We don't have time for this Wynn. We have to move right now." Wayne said.

"You are right. We don't have time for this. Put him in the van. And if he gave any trouble... oh I forgot he won't do that. Because he knows Agent Sloane will pay the price if he did anything. No need to be gentle either." Wynn takes few steps toward to Gibbs and comes face to face. Gibbs was still struggling to get free. Gibbs was glaring at Crawford.

"Go. And wait for me in the car. Don't do anything stupid Gibbs. Be a good boy and obey my orders." Wynn said firmly and tapped on Gibbs cheek. And he was manhandle by guards as they take him out of the room.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Wayne asked him.

"Because I am not finish with him. He destroyed everything and now he will pay for it. Leave agent Sloane and let's get out of here." Wynn said.

"What? But why? Because of her we are able to control Gibbs." Wayne said.

"You are right but when he didn't found her right in front of him. It will kill him. I just want to make him suffer. And when he is broken I will kill him. I will put a bullet in his head.

Now, c'mon. We can't afford to waste more time. And don't worry about agent Sloane. She will not say anything because we still have Gibbs and she will not put his life in danger. Now C'mon." Crawford leave with Wayne and they just left Sloane there still cuffed to the chair.

In back of the van guards throw Gibbs in the car and one man was pressing his face on the metal floor of the car and puts his knee between Gibbs's shoulders blade to control him. Gibbs was not even able to move. They tied his hand behind his back and tied his legs together. Gibbs was trying to stop them and tried to get free. But every time he struggles they punched him on his side.

Once they done with tying him up, they grabbed his back of collar and his arm and made him sit and put black hood blindfold over his head before gagged him with duct tape.

After few minutes the car engine was started and it was drove off fast.

When McGee, Torres and Bishop reached at the warehouse with rescue team they surrounded the warehouse first and entered into the warehouse. They split off in two teams. They checked every single room. Suddenly Torres shouted in radio.

"Hey, McGee. I found Sloane. There's no sign of Gibbs. Call the ambulance and Palmer too." Nick informed him.

"Oh.. God. What the hell happened in here." Bishop said as she entered the room. She saw Nick was busy with undoing her cuffed hands and legs. Sloane was still unconscious.

They searched every single corner of the warehouse but they didn't find Gibbs. Ambulance arrived at the crime scene and loaded Sloane in the ambulance carefully. Bishop decides to go with her and Torres and McGee are processing the scene.

McGee was taking pictures and Torres was doing bagged and tagged the evidence. They found three weapons. And found bloodied rope. Jumper cables and bucket. Nick figured out that they tortured Sloane by giving her electric shock when she was wet. He noticed that Sloane's clothes were wet. When he was undoing her from handcuffs. He punched in the wall. For letting down her and Gibbs who is still missing.

"Hey... Torres. What are you doing? You will destroy evidence." McGee said.

"You still do care about evidence, McGee. Can't you see how they tortured Sloane and Gibbs is still missing. God knows what they are doing with him. I'm afraid that if we find him alive or..."

"Dead. I'm afraid too, okay. But we just can't stop digging because we are scared. We will find Gibbs. ALIVE." McGee complete his sentence and as a leader trying to handle this situation.

"Oh.. my God. What happened in here? It's looks like..." Palmer said as he entered.

"Not now, Jimmy. Just focus on your work. TOD? " McGee ordered him.

"Oh... okay. It's looks like this guy was dead about an two hours ago. Because he is still warm to touch. And his cause of death... like we can see his neck was snapped clear. Befor that he was involved in fight with someone." Jimmy was observing Victor's dead body.

"I recognized him. This guy was in the live footage when Gibbs cover blown up. Victor... Yeah. His name is Victor." McGee said.

"These two guys time of death are same. They were dead about 2 hours ago. Cause of death was also same single Gun shot through the heart. That's all I can say right now." Jimmy said.

McGee noticed a rope that covered with blood. And also noticed that it was cut off. He take pictures of it and told Nick to bag and tag it. There was three guns lying on the floor. One was lying on the floor far away from Victor's body and other two lying next to those guards body. After taking pictures he told Nick to bagged them.

After securing the crime scene and collecting all evidences they leave the crime scene and went for Headquarter. And they sent all evidences to Kaise and Palmer took all three dead bodies for autopsy.

Nick went to the hospital for update on Sloane's condition. Bishop was there sitting on chair.

"Hey, Ellie. Any words on Sloane?" Nick asked her.

"They tack her to the emergency ward. She was tortured Nick. She was electrocuted. Her nervous system was damaged but it was not bad. There's nothing permanent damage in her nerve system.

There's some burn marks on her back and her wrists were bloodied. It was clear that she was trying to get free from her restraints. She's sedative right now. Doctors said she will be awake after few hours." Bishop informed Nick about Sloane's condition.

"Anything on Gibbs?" Bishop asked Nick after taking deep breath.

"No. We searched whole warehouse but didn't found him. There was no sign of Gibbs. We got three dead bodies and evidences. Kaiser's working on them and Jimmy was working on dead bodies. That's all we got." Nick informed her.

"I'm worried about him, Nick. He is father to me. Don't want to lose him." Bishop was crying. She was trying to hold her tears since she was with Sloane but after what Nick said she couldn't hold them anymore. It was more than 48 hours since Gibbs was missing after his cover was blown.

They got one chance to get him back but they failed him. Now they don't have clue where he was. Nick hold her in his arms. And trying to confront her.

"We will find him, Ellie. We will find him. Shh... stop crying okay. We will Find him. And get that bastard." Nick hugged her tightly and trying to assure her. She kissed her on forehead. And softly rubbing his hand on her back.

"Can't we find anything on that camera?" Bishop asked and called McGee.

"Hey, McGee. Is Wayne camera was still active?"

"Yes. It is." McGee replied.

"So can't we track his location. By using GPS locator?" Bishop asked him.

"I'm working on it already, but it's looks like network was not working right now. We will able to track him when network works properly. But right now we can't getting anything from that device." McGee said .

"C'mon, there'll something that we can use to find Gibbs." Bishop asked him actually she's pleading.

"I am trying Ellie. Look I also want Gibbs back here. And I am trying everything. But believe me I can't do anything until network works properly." McGee replied.

"Can't you hack Crawford's ..."

"Ellie... hey, Bishop. We knows that he's guilty but he is still SecDef I just can't hacked his system. Clam down Bishop. We will get Gibbs back." McGee replied.

"Okay. I got it. Bye." Bishop disconnect the line.

Gibbs was trying to get free his hands but every time he tried he got punch from one of the guards. Suddenly car stops and he heard doors open and slammed shut. He heard back door was open and pair of hands grabbed his front of his jacket and dragged him out of the van. Someone cut his bounding of his legs and pushed him forward.

He stumbled over and landed on the ground. That two guards hauled him up on his feet and dragged him into the building. They throw him on the floor and Gibbs was dropped on his knees, with hands still tied behind his back he tried keep his balance. One of the removed his blindfold from his head and removed duct tape from his mouth.

"Argh..." Gibbs grunt in pain as tape was removed. He looked around it's looks like abandoned factory warehouse. He was about to get up but one of the guard kicked him behind his knees and he dropped on his knees again.

"Don't try to get up otherwise your partner will pay for your mistakes." He warned him.

Gibbs look around for any sign of Sloane but she was not there. He wants to get up and search for Sloane but he knows if he did anything Sloane gets hurt. He was on his knees for almost twenty minutes his pain in his knees was unbearable. Then he saw two figures coming toward him. Gibbs blinks his eyes to clear his vision and saw Wayne and Crawford are walking toward him. And stop in front of him.

Crawford was smiling at his sight. Gibbs was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. He was looking weak and exhausted.

"I can't believe on my eyes that The Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs was on his knees in front of me. Look at yourself tied up, weak, helpless, exhausted and on someone else's mercy." Wynn was enjoying at Gibbs condition. And smiling at him.

"I'm not weak Wynn. You want to see my strength then untie me and I will show you how tough I'm. But I know you won't do that because you are scared. And I'm enjoying watching you being scared. And I was forced to get on my knees.

And look at yourself Wynn. Man with power and position who can do anything but now he's scared, afraid because he knows that he will going to lose that power and everything he have. Fake reputation, fake pride and fake identity. Because people will know that he's nothing more than a TRAITOR." Gibbs said with big smile on his face.

"You think you can still expose me? Unh.." Wynn yelled at Gibbs.

"I'm not thinking Wynn. I know I WILL." Gibbs said without breaking eye contact with Crawford.

Wynn walk toward Gibbs and punched him hard on his face. Blood sprayed out of Gibbs mouth. Wynn pulled out his gun and grabbed Gibbs by his hair roughly and yanked his head back and put his gun under his chin and pressed it hard ruthlessly.

"Argh..." Gibbs yelled in pain.

"You think you can beat me. Think about agent Sloane, Gibbs. Stop being smart ass. ..."

"Otherwise what? Unh... you will kill me. Go ahead, do it. Finish your damn job Wynn." Gibbs gritted his teeth and challenged Wynn.

"You think after what you did I will give you easy death... No. I will kill you slowly and I am enjoying it. And best thing is that by tomorrow morning there will be no team Gibbs.

Because SecNev going to fired Vance and your team would go to prison for investigating Secdef without legal authority. Then nobody will going to save you." Wynn pulled his hair firmly and yanked his head back.

"ARGH..." Gibbs almost screamed. Wynn release his hairs and backhanded him. Gibbs fell on the floor. Trying not to scream in pain.

"You are lying. SecNev will never do that. She gave this assignment. She's the one who sent me undercover. You're lying Wynn." Gibbs was yelling at Wynn. He knows if Vance resigned from his post then no one can help his team to go to the prison. He struggling against his restraints and somehow he managed to get free his hands.

He immediately got to his feet and punched one guard in nose and hit other one in his stomach and pushed him back. He ran toward Wynn and tackled him on the floor and started punching him on his face and abdomen everywhere he can hit.

He was stop as those guards grabbed him and pulled him away from Wynn. Wynn was struggling to get up and once he got up he ran toward Gibbs and started beating him.

He's ego was hurts how could someone beat him up like just Gibbs did. He ordered Wayne to tie him up.

Wayne had no choice right now. He tied his hand in front of him and attached it with hooked on the beam. Gibbs hands were tied up above his head and his feets are barely touching the floor. Wayne look around and saw that Wynn was busy with cleaning his face wounds. And his back was facing at him. He seized the chance and grabbed Gibbs face between his hands and trying to keep him awake.

"Hey... hey... Gibbs. Are you with me? Hey don't pass out on me. Gibbs!"

"I'm awake, Wayne. There's no need to make me deaf by shouting in my ear."

"Good. Are you okay?"

"In your definition if being tied up and hanging like punching bag is Okay. Then yes I'M OKAY." Gibbs replied.

"Hang in there Gibbs. I'm waiting for right moment. Till then stop being smart ass. And listen to me... hey.. Gibbs." Wayne started tapping on his face gently. When Gibbs opened his eyes he tell him something that help him to fight against Wynn.

"Listen to me very carefully, Gibbs. WYNN LEFT SLOANE AT THAT WAREHOUSE BECAUSE YOUR TEAM ARRESTED GEORGE AND HE FREAK OUT.

SO HE LEFT HER AND YOUR TEAM GOT HER. SHE'S SAFE GIBBS. SLOANE IS SAFE." Wayne said.

"How do you know? And why would I believe you?" Gibbs said.

"Crawford knows your team is coming to rescue you and Sloane. So he left her there and make you believe that he was still holding Sloane. He knows things is now out of his hands so he took you. So he can take revenge on you.

You can believe me like I believe you. And here's some network issue so that's why your team was not able to track your location. But I activated GPS locator though. Now listen I'm loosing your ties so you can free yourself. "

"If Wynn was right and SecNev is going to fired Vance. I've to get out of here before the morning. I need your help Wayne." Gibbs said.

"I know that look. You have plan. Right?" Wayne asked him with big smile.

"Yes. Now I can't wait for that network thing. You have to make a call at NCIS and ask for agent McGee and tell him to trace this call. And don't disconnect until he traced it." Gibbs tell McGee's cellphone number to Wayne.

Suddenly Wynn came from behind and asked him what he's saying. He said that Gibbs was trying to provoked him but he took care of him. Gibbs was feign unconscious.

"Yeah, I can see that." Wynn said as he grabbed Gibbs chin and move his face up but Gibbs keep pretending to be unconscious. He roughly released his chin. And Gibbs face lolled on his chest.

"I'm leaving Wayne. Keep an eye on him. And don't make a mistake like Victor did. Tomorrow will be the last day of Gibbs's life and his team's in NCIS." Wynn was looking at unconscious Gibbs who's still feign it, with anger and hateful eyes. And then he leave with his guards.

Now it's Gibbs, Wayne and two guards are in the warehouse. Wayne sighed in relief and turned to Gibbs. He tell him Wynn leave. But Wayne realized that Gibbs was unconscious and this time he was not feign.

AT NCIS HEADQUARTER

It was long five hours for team. They all are waiting for an update. They all went to Kaiser's lab.

"Tell me Kaise you got something." McGee said. He was in Gibbs mode.

"I have something actually." Kaise said

"Great. What you got?" Nick asked.

"The bloodied rope you got from that warehouse I found some skin tissues on it and I ran it for DNA and got hit. You're not gonna like this because it's belongs to..."

"Gibbs." McGee complete her sentence.

"Yeah, and the bullets that Jimmy brings for me that was not fired from these two guns. That was fired from only one gun. And that's belongs to our dead guy named Victor.

I ran fingerprints analyzed on that sidearm and look what I found. There's one more person's fingerprints are on this gun and here is the hit. It's belongs to Gibbs." Kaise hit the button and Gibbs face shows up on the computer screen.

"What?.." Bishop was shocked.

"I'm not done yet Bishop. Jimmy brought one more blood sample that was found on our dead guy Victor's clothes and skin tissue in his nails. And ran that DNA and those belongs to..."

"GIBBS " McGee, Bishop and Torres said together.

"If Gibbs is the one who killed these three men then why did he left Sloane?" Kaise asked team.

"That's not the question." McGee said.

"Where did he go?" Bishop asked.

"That's the question." McGee said.

"That means he go after Crawford alone on his own or..." Bishop said but didn't get chance to complete it.

"Crawford moved him to other place." Nick complete her sentence.

There was tensed silence in the lab. And that was broke by McGee's cellphone.

"Agent McGee" McGee answered his call. He put his call on speaker when he saw unknown number on display.

"Agent McGee I'm Wayne o'Neil. Gibbs wants me to call you and asks you to trace this call." Wayne was the other side of the line.

All of them looking at each other in surprise.

Finally team found Sloane and she was doing good.

Otherside Gibbs and Wayne working on their escape plan. Wayne was helping Gibbs and like Gibbs tell him he called McGee.

What will happen when Crawford find out Wayne was helping Gibbs and called NCIS?

Did SecNev really fierd Vance from his Director's post? And will Team Gibbs end up in prison?

Stay tuned to find out.

And don't forget to give your review.

THANK YOU.


	15. Chapter 15

"Agent McGee I'm Wayne o'Neil. Gibbs wants me to call you and asks you to trace this call." Wayne was the other side of the line.

"Wait... what did you said? You're Wayne o'Neil who's involved in..." before McGee complete his sentence Wayne cut his sentence.

"We don't have time for this. You have to trace this call and come here ASAP with your rescue team. And EMTS because Gibbs needs it." Wayne said angrily. He was afraid because if he loose this chance then Crawford will kill Gibbs before his team finds him.

"Why would we believe you.?" Nick asked.

"And who are you? Don't answer that. Forget I asked. We don't have time for this agent McGee. You should be hurry... someone is coming." Wayne stops suddenly but didn't cut the line.

"Hey! Wayne. Everything is good? Is he giving you any trouble?" One of the guard who's keeping an eye on Gibbs came with coffee.

"No.. no. He didn't even regain consciousness since Wynn left. What are you doing here? Who's keeping an eye on the door?" Wayne asked.

"I just brought coffee for you and James and two others are watching it. Crawford told us to check on him after what happened back there." Guard replied.

"There's no need. And thanks for the coffee." Wayne said and he wait until that guard left.

"Hey.. are you still there?" Wayne asked the team.

"Yeah, we are. But we want to talk with Gibbs. NOW." Bishop said.

"Let me check first. Because he didn't regain consciousness." Wayne look around first and check on Gibbs.

"Hey.. hey Gibbs.. it's your team. They wants to talk with you. C'mon, Gibbs." Wayne was tapping on his face and trying to wake him up.

"Did that guard said COFFEE?" Gibbs replied.

"What? Coffee! Yes.. he's conscious." Wayne whispered to himself. Then he put cellphone on his ear.

"Talk with your team..Gibbs."

"Hey.. Boss. Are you okay?"

"Gibbs you're alright? Are you hurt? "

"Hey, Gibbs it's Kaise. Are you good?"

Gibbs was getting frustrated because whole team was asking same question to him together. He just whistled loud enough to make them stop.

"One at a time. And yes, I'm fine. Just do what Wayne said. McGee.."

"Yeah, Boss I'm on it. Just hang in there." McGee got what Gibbs said.

"And he is not okay, agent McGee. He's in bad shape." Wayne informed him.

"Hey... let ME talk to my team." Gibbs said to Wayne.

"Why so you can make them believe that you are okay..unh?"Wayne snaps.

He took cellphone and he heard Gibbs was yelling at him but he didn't listen to him. As he turned around one of the guard knock him out and his cellphone was dropped from his hand. And Wayne was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"What was that? You disconnect the line, McGee?" Nick asked him.

"What? No.. I Don't know what happened. It's sounds like someone got hits by something. And whoever it was sounds hurts. Gibbs was yelling Wayne's name in background." McGee trying to figure out what happened other side of the line.

"So what do we do? I don't trust this Wayne man. I can't digest that he is helping Gibbs and now the line went dead. This would be trap man... We just can't believe him, afterall he's Crawford's man. Right McGee? " Nick said.

"But what if he's really helping Gibbs? He got a lead. One chance to get Gibbs back. I am ready to take this chance." It was Bishop who is ready to go to get Gibbs home.

"Yeah, if you say so." Nick said looking at her.

"Hey, Kaise do you got location?" He asked Kaise.

"Yeah, but it's too far away from here. You guys have to hurry, McGee." Kaise replied.

"But we have to inform the director first. You and Bishop with me. Kaise send me the address. C'mon." McGee and team heads toward Vance office.

McGee knock on the door before he enters in the office.

"Agent McGee, Bishop, Torres. What can I do for you?" Vance asked them. He can see worry on their faces.

"You are not gonna believe this Director." McGee said

"Try me, agent McGee. After knowing that SecDef is running arms dealing business. I'm ready to believe that unicorns do exist." Vance said. And Nick didn't hold his laugh.

"Well... mmm.. a.. we got a call from Wayne o'Neil. I mean McGee got call from Wayne." Nick informed him.

"Really? And what he said? He asked for ransom?" Vance raised his eyebrows and asked them what he want.

"No, Director. He is helping Gibbs."

"McGee and Bishop thinks that." Nick interrupt.

"Thanks Nick. Now let him finish what do we know." Bishop rolled her eyes and tell him.

"Thanks Bishop. Well he was saying that Gibbs asked him to call me and trace that call so we can find Gibbs location. But Nick thinks that this might be a trap." McGee filled Vance with all details.

"Yeah, he do. But Gibbs tells himself to do what Wayne's saying. And I'm ready to go if agent Torres is coming or not."

Bishop said.

"Wait.. what do you mean with Gibbs said himself ? You talk with Gibbs? Is he okay?"Vance asked them.

"Well that exactly what we tried to asked him but he said he was okay, but Wayne said he is not. He is in bad shape." McGee replied after taking deep and heavy breath.

"So what are you waiting for? Go and get Gibbs back. Call rescue team and paramedics. I'm sure Gibbs needs it." Vance orders them.

"Go.. and close the door I have to call SecNev for press conference." McGee and team looks confused.

"You will find out later. Now go and get back our Gibbs home." Vance said.

"Copy that. Director." McGee replied and leave with Bishop and Torres.

"Ma'am Secretary remember I asked you for press conference. I think it's time to call them. Yes ma'am we have solid evidence against him. That would be help my agents to make arrest. Thank you ma'am. See you in press conference." After talking with SecNev he feels very relaxed. Finally all of these going to end now.

AT WAREHOUSE...

"Hey, Boss. We have situation here." That guard call Wynn.

"Don't tell me that Gibbs killed Wayne too. And how many times I have to tell all of you that Do Not Call Me On This Number..."Crawford was angry at him. How could be someone this much reckless.

"Sorry Boss. But it's Wayne."

"What he did now? I have press conference to attend. And you are not telling me what happened. What's with all this suspense just say it." Wynn was yelling at his man.

"Boss.. Wayne is helping NCIS. He made a call at NCIS and he and this Gibbs guy were talking with some guy name with McGee. Right now I knock him out. But don't know what to do with him? Kill him ?" That guard sounds confused.

"What in the hell he was thinking. When he made a call? " Wynn was angry with Wayne like he will kill him if he was there.

"About 15 minutes ago."

"Screw the press conference. I know what will happen in this conference. I'm coming there. And till then don't leave them alone. Where's Gibbs? Is he freed himself ?" Wynn face was red like he was going to blast anytime.

"No. He is still tied up. Struggling to get free himself." Guard was shaken up by Wynn's anger.

"You just keep an eye on these bastard. If something happened I will kill you before killing them." Wynn hung up and threw his cellphone at aquarium and it brokes aquarium and his cellphone as well and he leave.

That guard turned around and saw Gibbs was still struggling with his bounds and yelling Wayne's name to wakes him up. But there's no response from him. That guard walked toward Gibbs and punched him on his face and that knocked him out.

At Hospital Sloane was having nightmares about her and Gibbs being tortured by Victor. In her dream Victor was humiliating Gibbs for not being able to protect Sloane. He was not tied up with chair. He was lying on the floor and his hands were tied behind his back and Victor was forcing him to look at her as she was being electrocuted. She was trying to not scream but that was not working. The pain was too much.

That bastard Victor grabbed Gibbs from back of the collar and dragged him to her chair and forced him to watch her pain. He grabbed his hair and lifted his head and yelled at him and makes him feel that he failed to save her. He failed to protect her. He let her down. Gibbs was crying that was unusual for her to watch him cry.

She was trying to tell him to don't listen to him. But she was not able to talk she wants to scream but nothing happened. She's watched that Wynn Crawford was there too. And he started cutting her clothes. Gibbs was struggling with Victor to get free and yelling at Wynn to stop. But he didn't stop. She started crying as she saw Victor beating him with a baseball bat.

And Wynn stops and joined Victor. Gibbs was lying on his back coughing blood from his mouth. Wynn put his feet on Gibbs throat and started choking him. Gibbs was panting. And Wynn stops and pulled his leg back. Gibbs started coughing and gasping for air. She wants to scream at Wynn trying to say stop hurting Gibbs. But nothing happened.

She's having clashes with of her days in Afghanistan and being held in that warehouse with Gibbs. Victor forced Gibbs on his knees in front of her and Wynn pointed a gun at Gibbs head. And then he pulled the trigger..

Suddenly she realized that someone was calling her nname. That voice became loud and clear. Whoever calling her is male person. His voice is very polite and in his voice she can hear British accent.

"Jaqueline... Jacqueline. Wake up my friend it's just a bad dream. Stop struggling Sloane you are safe now. Open your eyes for God's sake."

She snapped open her eyes and screamed Gibbs name. She looks around and saw Ducky was sitting next to her bed. And give her his charming smile. She smiles back and tried to seat up but Ducky stopped her by gently pushing her back into her bed.

"Ducky where's Gibbs? Is he okay? I remember that he was fighting with Victor and then he killed him. Where... where is he? Is he in the other room? I want to see him.." Sloane was really worried about Gibbs and after what she saw in dream that freaking her out.

"We still don't know where he is Jack. McGee and team found you and three dead bodies in that warehouse. There's no sign of Gibbs. I'm sorry my dear. But I assure you that they will find him soon." Ducky tried to confront her.

"Oh...God. They were hurting him Ducky. He was trying to save me but that bastards using me against him. They know they will break him by hurting me, torturing me. I let him down Ducky. Because of me they got him. He was yelling at Victor to stop hurting me. He was trying to protect me without even think about himself.

He was beaten up. He was being held long more than me. I left him when our covers blown. He face that situation alone. I let him down Ducky. " Sloane was crying very badly. Ducky hugs her and trying to confront her. They both interrupted by Ducky's cellphone ring.

He answered it and it was Kaise. She informed him about that they found Gibbs current location and McGee are all of them already left with rescue team.

"It was Kaise. They found Gibbs current location and they are on their way to get him back. Now stop blaming yourself dear. They get Gibbs back. Now you take some rest and I am going to informed Doctor that you are awake." Ducky said in his happy tone.

Sloane was glad that team is going to rescue Gibbs. She's still blaming herself for letting down him. But right now she's happy to hear what Ducky just said.

AT WAREHOUSE

Wayne was lying on the floor and Gibbs was still tied up and hanging like a punching bag. Wynn was there and tell his man to wake them up. They both jerked violently as ice cold water slapped their faces. Gibbs tried to wipe his face with his hands but realized he was still tied up and tried to stand on his jellied feets with his hands bound above his head. He shook his head and blinked his eyes many times. Finally he was able to see and he was shocked when he saw Wayne was lying on the floor and Wynn was seating on the chair in front of Wayne and two guards pointing their weapon at Wayne.

Crawford threw the chair and started walking toward Wayne and grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him against the pillar.

"How dare you! You bastard. You're working with me for years and you betrayed me for him! You are helping him. You called NCIS. Are you out of your f* mind? Hun..." Wynn raised his hand to punch him few times on his face and abdomen. But he was stop by Gibbs.

"Hey... stop. It's not his fault. I manipulated him. I makes him to call NCIS. It's really easy you know. You should have to choose your people carefully. Trust able, loyal and hard to manipulate. You are surrounded by morons. Victor was easy to provoke and Wayne was easy to manipulate. George is easy to break...

You don't have ability to choose correct people for your business. Learn something from me, Wynn. Just look at my team. They're best of the best. They're not like your people." Wayne knows Gibbs is trying to save his ass. So he decides to not to take it personally.

"Yes, first time I am agree with you Gibbs. All this is happening because of you and your team. But they won't be able to save your ass. Because SecNev just called for press conference to announce that she is firing Vance and your team will be in prison." Crawford said as he starts walking towards him. He noticed that Gibbs was having difficulty with standing on his feet.

He looked around and saw metal rod lying in the corner with some stuff. He pick it up and hit Gibbs with that on his left thigh. Gibbs screamed in pain. He was struggling to standing up on his feet.

Crawford then hit him in his stomach with that rod. Gibbs body jerked back in pain. Then he hit him on his right shoulder. Gibbs scream as his shoulder was dislocated.

Then he put that rod under his chin and forced Gibbs to look at him. Crawford was enjoying hurting Gibbs and feeling satisfied when he saw Gibbs in pain. Gibbs tried to not show his pain on his face. Crawford smile at Gibbs and give orders to untie him.

"The same mistake Victor made and look he ended up dead. Think again Crawford." Gibbs said with firm voice.

Crawford punched him hard on his face.

"Don't try to tell me what to do, Gibbs. I'm not your employee. " Crawford warned him.

Gibbs fall on the ground as Crawford's man cut his restraints. He grunted as his body hit the hard floor. His right hand was not useful. Gibbs was holding his injured arm bent slightly and close to his waist. Gibbs tried to sit up with help of his left hand.

He saw Wayne was seating against pillar, his nose was broken and bleeding. Gibbs was not sure about his team will find him or not. If Crawford was right then they will be under custody right now. He saw Crawford was doing something with his laptop. But then he realized if his laptop is working that means somehow that network thing is fixed. Wayne and Gibbs shared a look. They both are thinking a same thing. Wayne adjust his pen. And he give big smile at Gibbs and winked. Gibbs just give him a nodd. He knows whatever going to happen but he has to buy sometime if his team is coming or not. He decides to fight on his own, he don't know how but he is not going to let win Crawford.

IN PRESS CONFERENCE

SecNev and Vance are their and Vance is talking with SecNev about what exactly he's going to announce. SecNev said something that surprised him.

"Thank you for coming in this short notice. I'm feeling very ashamed for what I am just going to tell you. It is very humiliating for any other country. Please let me finish first and then I will give you answers of all your questions.

I am feeling very humiliating but the truth is U.S. government decides to fired..." before make announcement she looks at Vance with sad face. Who was also looking tensed. Because he didn't expect what just she tell her.

AT THE SAME TIME

"How long McGee? " Nick asked McGee impatiently.

"It's still takes 20 minutes." McGee replied

"Gibbs might don't have 20 minutes, McGee." Nick was getting angry.

"What do you think I don't know that? I'm driving like maniac. God... I really miss Ziva's driving this time." McGee said.

"Hey! Both of you shut up. We all are worried about Gibbs okay. McGee I want to checking on Wayne's camera maybe we got something maybe a time." Bishop yelled at them.

"Yeah, please do that." Torres said.

"Hey! Look it's working. But it's bad. Really really bad. Nick you called EMTS right?" Bishop asked him.

"Yeah. They're right behind us with the rescue team. What happened Ellie?"

"It's looks like Wayne get caught. There is a two guards pointing their gun at him. And Gibbs is lying on the floor don't know if he is conscious or not. Oh... God, you have to drive fast McGee Wynn is there." Nick can hear fear in her voice.

"C'mon McGee. He is beating him and he's not in good shape." Bishop was crying.

"I have an idea McGee. This might by us some time." Nick said with devil grin.

AT THE WAREHOUSE

"C'mon Gibbs. I thought you are a tough guy. Get up you son of a b*." Crawford taunts Gibbs.

Gibbs tried to get up but his left leg was not helping him. Crawford walk toward Gibbs and grabbed his hair and yanked his head up and twisting his right hand behind his back. Gibbs scream in pain as his dislocated hand was twisted like that. For Gibbs pain was unbearable. He was forced to get on on his knees. Crawford snaps at his guard and he came with that laptop. And put it in front of Gibbs.

"Look your team is finished Gibbs. She's just going to announce she has to fired the Director of NCIS. And look no one is there from your team. Do you know what is that mean? Unh.. Gibbs. They are under custody of DOD." Crawford was forcing Gibbs to watch that conference.

"You are lying Wynn. It's not possible because ..."

"Because what Gibbs? That bastard called your team. If they knows where you are they would be here by now. But they're NOT here, Gibbs. Your team is finished. You destroyed my business and I destroyed your family. You treat them like family. Right?" Wynn was yelling in his ear.

Suddenly Gibbs started laughing at Wynn. Wayne has no idea why Gibbs was laughing and he can see anger and shocked expression on Crawford's face.

AT PRESS CONFERENCE

"I am feeling very humiliating but the truth is U.S. government decides to fired Secretary of Defense Mr. Wynn Crawford. Because NCIS has solid evidence against him that proves his involvement in arms dealing with Russians and other countries. Now Director Vance will informed you in detail." SecNev made announcement that shocked everyone in that conference including Vance.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. NCIS got reports from it's Intel that someone is running arms dealing business with Russians. And we send our two best agents on undercover assignment. They're working undercover for almost three months. When they got lead on who's behind all of these they informed us that someone from inside of U.S. government is running this business. We thought it might be someone like congressman or senator or might be someone who is working in U.S. Army is behind all of these.

They got too close to the truth and we decided to make arrest so one of our agent was wareing hidden camera so we can got who's that person. But when they found out it's our Ex Secretary of Defense. Their covers blown up because he knows our agents. And they were abducted by Wynn Crawford.

We found our one agent but there's a still one agent is missing. We successfully got statement of our industrialist Mr. George Freeman who's industry makes weapons for U.S. Army. But he's selling those weapons to Russia with help of Mr. Crawford." Vance informed them but he was stop when he saw Jimmy and he whispered something to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen now we have something important and we would like to shares it with you. But first let me warn you that this might be disturbing for all of you. So you are free to leave if you find this disturbing. Play it." Vance turned his chair to the direction of big screen.

On that big screen they all can see Crawford was beating the crap on Gibbs and forcing him to watch something in the laptop. SecNev has tears in her eyes when she saw Gibbs in bad shape. She likes him. He is a good man and damn good agent. But he's on his knees and was forced to watch something on that laptop was really difficult to her. They all are shocked when Gibbs started laughing and Wynn released his hair roughly and pushed him on the ground.

He started walking toward camera angle and grab someone and started beating him or her whoever was wearing that device. They can clearly heard him yelling at Gibbs.

"YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU. YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING MY BUSINESS AND NOW MY REPUTATION. AND MOST IMPORTANT MY JOB JUST BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST EVERYTHING." Wynn started beating Gibbs. And suddenly screen went blank as camera device fall down on the floor. When someone takes it throw it on the floor.

"I have to leave ma'am. Gibbs life is on the line. I have to leave." Vance said to SecNev.

"I will take care of this. Now you go and bring him back Leon." She said actually she was pleading.

"My team is on their way ma'am. And it was their idea. And yes we will bring him back." Leon leaves with Jimmy.

AT THE WAREHOUSE

"You bastard! Whole time you are recording everything. You SON OF A B*... all this happened because of you and you." Crawford started beating Wayne and then he threw him on the ground and started walking toward Gibbs.

But Wayne swiped his legs with his right leg and Crawford fell down. Wayne then kicked one guard between his legs and when he dropped on his knees he punched him on his face and snatched his weapon.

He shot that guy and shot other guard who was going to shoot Gibbs. Gibbs was surprised with what just happened in last five minutes. Wayne ran toward Gibbs and help him to sit down. But Crawford hit him with his butt of the gun on his back. And whack him on his face with gun. Wayne fell next to Gibbs. He tried to wake him up. But there's no response.

Gibbs get to his feets and tackle Crawford on the ground. He punched him on his face many times. With his good hand he grabbed his collar and stand him up and pushed him back. Crawford's back hits against the edge of the railing. Crawford slide down on the floor. And scream in pain as his spine hit hard. Gibbs forgot about his leg injury and he kicked him many times in his chest. Crawford blocked his blow and kick him in his stomach. Gibbs stumbled back in pain.

Crawford struggled to get on his feet and he punched Gibbs on this injured shoulder. And pushed him against the railing. Gibbs grunts in pain as Crawford grabs his right hand and encircling his hand on railing. Gibbs screamed like hell. His right hand was on fire. Wynn grabbed him around the throat and bent him backwards over the railing. Gibbs was gasping for air his vision started grey. But with all remained strength he punch hard on Crawford's face. Crawford nose broken and fell back. Gibbs started coughing and with his good hand he rubbed his neck.

He stood up and ran toward Wayne and tried to wake him up.

"Wake up Wayne.. C'mon. I need your help. I can't do this alone. C'mon Wayne please... open your damn eyes." Gibbs shook him hard with his left hand. But there's no response from Wayne.

Gibbs grunt in pain as Crawford kicked him on his back between his shoulder blades. He grabbed his back of the collar and dragged him to the railing and pushed him and pulled his left hand around the rod of the railing and tied his hand with rope and then he tied his right hand. And then he crouched in front of him and slapped hard on his face.

"I don't care about anything. Now I just want to kill you Gibbs. You ruined everything and now you're going to pay for it. " Crawford looked around for his gun. Gibbs has no strength to raise his head. He was gasping for air. Gibbs tried to free himself but he didn't have strength. He was sitting on the ground with his hands tied to the railing. The position of his arms stretched his chest and ribs painfully and made it slightly hard to breathe.

Crawford raised his gun at Gibbs and pulled the trigger.

"McGee! Did you hear that? This way c'mon." Bishop said.

They all ran toward that direction and drawn their weapons. They heard two more shots. They thought they were too late they lost Gibbs. McGee orders EMTS to get here. He don't even think about what he's mind is telling him.

Nick and Bishop are in same condition they all are scared like hell. Their training failed them to keep their emotions back. They ran as fast as they can.

Gibbs raised his head and saw that Crawford pointed his gun at him and he pulled the trigger but Wayne throw him to save Gibbs life and took a bullet for him.

"NOO..." Gibbs yelled as he saw Wayne hit the floor. Gibbs anger boiling like lava in the volcano. He struggled to get free himself. He managed to freed his left hand and took Wayne's gun that was lying next to Wayne's body. Before Crawford react Gibbs fired three shots at him. And Wynn Crawford's story ends before his body even hit the floor. Gibbs tried to free his right hand with help of his good hand and as his hand free from the bounding it fell from the railing. Gibbs dragged himself at Wayne's body. He turned him on his back gently and saw bullet hole on his left shoulder. It was through and through. He tried to wake him up. He groan and open his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Gibbs asked him.

"Well I'm practicing for long jump but my ankle twists in the end moment and it all went wrong." Wayne said

"Really! I didn't notice that. " Gibbs replied with smile.

"You got him?" Wayne asked him.

Gibbs looked at Crawford's lifeless body and without looking at Wayne he answered his question.

"Yeah, I GOT HIM."

"Hey.. Boss. Boss." Gibbs heard McGee's voice.

"Over here McGee. Call EMT and call Palmer too." Gibbs shouted at McGee's direction.

"Hey.. Boss. Are you hit? How bad it is?" McGee said as he knelt in front of him.

"I am not the one with three bullets holes in my chest, McGee. But Wayne's hit. It's through and through but need medical attention." Gibbs said in his typical tone.

"Paramedics are here. Woah... what I miss?" Nick asked.

"You all missed." Wayne replied.

"Check on Gibbs first he's right shoulder is dislocated. Multiple bruising ribs and he got hit on his head many times." Wayne informed them.

Gibbs tried to get up but pain shot through his body and he fell on the ground hit his face first as he lose consciousness. Paramedic put him on stretcher and load him in the ambulance. Wayne asked to go with Gibbs. He was allowed by Gibbs team and he go with Gibbs to the Hospital.

"Yeah, McGee." He answered his call.

"Update." Vance was on the line.

"We got him and Wayne."

"And Crawford? "

"It's looks like Gibbs shot him in self defense. Three shots in the chest."

"Hmmm.. it's sounds convincing. What about Wayne?"

"He took bullet for Gibbs. It's through and through in his left shoulder. Lots of dead bodies got in here."

"It's Dr. Palmer's problem. Anything else?"

"Paramedics took Gibbs and Wayne at Bathesda. And I found pen camera and luckily it's SD card is not broken. We are going to Bathesda for more update on Gibbs, Wayne and Sloane." McGee said.

"Well I will meet you there then." Vance said and hung up. And take deep breath in relief.

NOW GIBBS IS SAFE. WAYNE IS FINE AND CRAWFORD IS DEAD. Gibbs and Wayne on their way to Hospital. Sloane didn't knows that team finally got Gibbs and Crawford is dead.

So stay tuned for next chapter.

THANK YOU.

And don't forget to give your reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs jerk awake as someone throws a cold water on his face. He was gasping for air and started coughing. He tried to clear his vision and wipe his face with his hands. But he couldn't he was tied to the beam!

'No.. that was dream or my hallucinations. God.. I'm still stuck in here. Where is Jack? No... no.. no. What the hell is happening. Team got her. Wynn was dead. Team found me too. Wayne... geez he took bullet for me. Where in the hell he's?'

Gibbs was trying to figure it out what happened was real or his hallucinations. Because he was still in that warehouse.

He looked around. And his eyes wide open in fear. He saw that Crawford had got Sloane. She was badly beaten and Victor was holding her by her elbows. Gibbs didn't believe what he was watching. He tried to free himself from ropes.

Wynn grabbed Sloane and dragged her toward Gibbs until she was standing face to face with Gibbs. Gibbs can see pain and fear in her eyes. Gibbs started fighting against his restraints.

"Look Gibbs. Look What have you done?" Wynn said with smile and started circling around Gibbs suspended form. Then he snapped at Victor. Victor grabbed Sloane by her hair and forced her to look into Gibbs's eyes.

"You were thinking he would never let anything happen to you. Never let you down. And always protects you. But look at him. He don't deserves you. Just look at him how pathetic he is." Crawford taunts Gibbs and Sloane. He grabbed Gibbs chin and forced him to look at her. He couldn't stop his tears. He look at her and saw tears floating like a river from her eyes.

"I AM SORRY, JACK. I AM SORRY." Gibbs whispered to her.

"What! What did you just say? I can't believe on my ears.. The Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs just apologized. C'mon Gibbs, it's not gonna work. It's time to BEG for her LIFE." Crawford yelled in to his ear. He gives a nodd to Victor. Who was ready and cracking his knuckles.

He started beating Sloane. Kicked her in stomach few times and grabbed her hair and made her stand. And then slammed her face on the wall and pressed it hard and started punching her in her side.

Gibbs was yelling at Victor. "Stop you bastard. Stop.. I said STOP." That just earned him a good punch on his face and got another one in abdomen. Crawford grabbed his collar roughly and whispered in his ear.

"She's going to pay for what you did, Gibbs. And she's going to pay it with her life. And only you can do is watch. Watch her die.. and her blood will be on your hands. Now be a good boy and she might get few more seconds for her life." Crawford released his collar and patted Gibbs on his face.

"Don't do this, Wynn. Please don't do this. She did nothing. She's just.."

"A what? Your partner? Cut the crap Gibbs, we both know it's a lie. You love her and this is the best part that you will watch her die slowly in front of your eyes. So now enjoy the show. "

Gibbs heard Sloane was crying in pain that bastard was not even give her a chance to take a breath. She was looking at him with hope. But he was not able to save her.

"NOO... IT'S ME YOU WANT, WYNN. I AM THE ONE WHO DESTROYED YOUR BUSINESS AND EVERYTHING SO PLEASE TAKE ME AND LEAVE HER ALONE. IF YOU WANT TO KILL SOMEONE KILL ME WYNN. I BEG YOU PLEASE LET HER GO. PLEASE LET HER GO... PLEASE." Gibbs was begging for Sloane's life. He was crying. He was not even looking at Sloane or Wynn. He bow his head and keep pleading.

Crawford waved his hand and signs Victor to stop. He stops immediately. Crawford walks slowly toward Gibbs and lifted his face with the barrel of his gun. And started laughing. He undo his restraints and Gibbs falls on his knees and hands. Still not looking up.

"Fine... Victor get her here right next to him." Gibbs tried to stop him but he whacked him in his face with gun. Victor dragged Sloane next to Gibbs.

"Anything you want to tell her last time Gibbs?" Crawford said as he grabbed Gibbs's back of his jacket collar and made him look at Sloane. And pointed his gun at Gibbs head.

"I am sorry, Jack. I failed you. I'm sorry. I love..." before he could complete his sentence Crawford shot Sloane in her head...

"NOO..." Gibbs yelled.. but Crawford hit his back of the head and he lost consciousness.

"CODE BLUE.. CODE BLUE in emergency ward 7." Male nurses ran into the room.

"Agent McGee. Any update on Gibbs? " Vance asked McGee.

"Wayne tells that he didn't regain consciousness since we left that warehouse. He was taken to the emergency ward. He had internal bleeding in his head. The Doctor said he has blood clot in his head. Don't understood what he said exactly but Wayne told us that he got hits on his head many times. He has broken nose, hairline fractures in his jaw bone. Several bruising ribs. Dislocated shoulder and hairline fracture in his left thigh. Only God knows what else he had been through." McGee's voice chocked as he trying to control his emotions. Vance put his hand on his shoulder and tapped.

"He will be fine, McGee. He's a tough Son of a b*. Where's agent Torres and agent Bishop?" Vance asked.

"They are with Wayne and taking his statement.. He took a bullet for Gibbs. Can you imagine that? One GSW through and through to his left shoulder. " McGee replied.

"Hmm.. go and take some re..." he stopped as he saw group of doctors and nurses ran toward Gibbs room. He stops one of the nurses and asked him.

"Hey... what happened? Is agent Gibbs okay? " Vance asked.

"Don't know yet. But agent Gibbs having panic attack. And after his surgery it's not good sign. Please excuse me now.." that nurse replied in hurry and left. McGee and Vance are looking through the glass and saw doctor charged defibrillator and pads were placed on Gibbs bruised torso. His body jerked but nothing happened. Again they charged and put that on Gibbs chest still nothing happened. Third time they charged defibrillator and placed the pads on Gibbs chest.

"C'MON BOSS. YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH WORSE THAN THIS. C'MON BOSS, DON'T GIVE UP NOW. FIGHT GIBBS FIGHT." McGee was yelling through the door.

And third time they got him back. There was many happy faces in that room. When they saw heartbeat line on that monitor. When doctor came out of the room Vance asked him about Gibbs condition.

"As we can see that he's badly beaten. He is physically injured but he's more wounded from inside. His mind is thinking and keep worrying about someone else who was with him. During his surgery he was mumbling one name continuously. Jack... yes that name was Jack. Who's that person? It would be helpful with his recovery if that person will be there when he wakes up. How did he end up in this situation ?" Doctor informed Vance.

"Well agent Gibbs was on undercover assignment with agent Jack Sloane. He and agent Sloane's being tortured after their covers blown up. That bastards tortured Gibbs and agent Sloane for information." Vance tell him.

"Is this the same case that you were talking about in the press conference?" Doctor asked him.

"Yes. It is." Vance answer him.

"Okay. Now can we see him?" McGee asked him. He was loosing his patience.

"Yes, you can but, right now he's sleeping. We sedate him for reducing his pain. After an hour he will be awake. Then you can talk with him. But right now I suggest you to do not disturb him. You can see him but don't try to wake him up. He's out of danger now but his body needs rest and the more he rests the faster he recovers from his injuries. Now one at a time. But only for two minutes. " Doctor informed them.

"You should go first agent McGee and I am going to check on Jack." Vance tell him. After McGee left doctor stop Vance.

"Director Vance, we need to talk. About agent Gibbs condition." Doctor said with concern.

"What happened? He's okay right? What aren't you telling us doc. ?" Vance asked him.

"Yeah, he is going to be fine. But my concern is that he's might be suffering from emotional trauma. His panic attack. He's really afraid of losing his loved once may be agent Sloane. Director does agent Gibbs have been suffered from this trauma before?" Doctor asked him.

"In my knowledge, yes. But it was about 14 years ago when he was injured in explosion." Vance replied in confusion.

"You forgot many things here Director.

I hope I'm not interrupting you gentlemen." Vance turned and saw Ducky.

"Of course not Dr. Mallard. After all this is your area of expertise." Vance takes step back and allow Ducky to join the conversation.

"Doctor this is our NCIS historian Doctor Donald Mallard. He knows Gibbs more than we do." Vance introduced him.

"You can call me Ducky." Ducky handshakes with Doctor.

"Hello, Ducky. I'm Dr. Stephen. I would like know about agent Gibbs's medical history. Especially about his trauma." Stephen asked.

"Like Director Vance informed you about that explosion. Gibbs have painful history of his family. He lost his wife and daughter in car accident it was murder actually while he was in Kuwait. After that he went through a lot of similar situations. He lost his agent Kate Todd. She died trying to save his life.

Then he lost his partner Jennifer shepherd and his mentor Mike Frank. He lost many people in his life. He was shot in Iraq 5 years ago by the kid whom he was helping. In that same year to get revenge on Gibbs one terrorist started recreating all murders of Gibbs's loved ones. And then his best agent leave the NCIS for family reasons. And about two years ago he was being held captive in Paraguay for two months with agent McGee. And the very recently he find out that the agent he thought was dead actually she was alive and came back to save Gibbs. Because from whoever she was hiding they attacked Gibbs and tried to kidnap him. And then he got too close to the child who lived in his neighborhood and they were having strong bond but Gibbs has to kill his mother because she's the terrorist and using her kid to get Gibbs. She was the one who was trying to kill agent Ziva David and tried to kidnap Gibbs. Her child do not know about it and he ran away. But Gibbs found him and he is now with his uncle and aunt

There is more but I hope this might be enough for your information." Ducky told him everything, every ups and down Gibbs went through in his life. After very long pause Dr. Stephen said.

"And then this assignment happened. Oh my God.. he is living really hard life. Now we have to convince him to take therapy and counseling sessions. It will be really very helpful to get him back to the normal life. And I suggest you to don't leave him alone. There will be always a one person have to stay with him. Any family members who can stay with him?" Dr. Stephen asked.

"WE ARE HIS FAMILY." Ducky and Vance said together and smile.

"Good. But one person only. And he needs counseling or he has to spend one month in Navy asylum..." Vance interrupt him.

"Well good luck with that Doc" Vance said. Because he knows after informing Gibbs about that there is a very slim chance for Stephen to getting out of it alive.

"What do you mean? He need.."

"I am sorry. Leave that on me Dr. I know the perfect man I mean woman for this job Dr. Confalone. Gibbs has been her patient since Iraq case."

"Ah... Grace Confalone. I was going to recommend her name for Gibbs counseling. It's good for him because he already knows her so he would be comfortable with her. She is really great Doctor. If you don't mind I have to go to check on other patients." Dr. Stephen left.

"What do you think Ducky, will Gibbs going to be ready for counseling with Dr. Grace?" Vance asked Ducky. They both are looking at Gibbs through the window glass.

"Well if he don't then you can give him direct orders. As a Director that you can do." Ducky said and they both smile at each other.

"Now you stay with him Ducky and I am going to check on Jack." Vance said to Ducky.

"Sure thing Director. Director did you informed SecNev yet?" Ducky replied and asked Vance about SecNev.

"Not yet but I will. After checking on Jack." And Vance left for Jack's room.

In Jack's room

"Hey, Jack. How are you doing?" McGee asked her.

"I am fine McGee. How is Gibbs? You found him right? Where's he? I want to see him." Sloane said and sitting up on her bed and tried to stand up.

"There's no need Jack. He's sleeping right now. And yes he is going to be fine. But we need your help." Vance said as he entered in her room.

"What do you mean, Leon?" Sloane asked him.

"Well Gibbs has panic attack. And Dr. said that he's afraid of losing his loved ones. He was mumbling your name and asking for you. So Doctor suggested that you have to be there when he woke up. There's no need to worry about his physical injuries it will be heal with time. But our main concern is his mental health. I hope you are understanding what I'm saying, right Jack?" Leon explained her.

"Of course I do, Leon. I love him and I will do anything for him. Now take me to his room." Sloane tried to get on his feets and McGee bring a wheelchair for her. She was going to refuse but Vance fold his hands and starring her. Sighed in frustration she sit down in wheelchair. And Vance take her to Gibbs's room.

In Wayne's room

"So you're saying that you knows that Gibbs changed your pen with our device. Then why didn't you break it? Why did you decide to wait?" Bishop asked Wayne.

"I was impressed with his bold move. And I just want to know that what he was up to. And if I break it you people find out that I know about your device and you might be won't able to get Wynn. I really like Gibbs. He is my best friend that I never had in my life." Wayne answer her question.

"One more thing is bothering me. Why didn't you just gave us the address of the warehouse. Why did you bother with tracing that call? And why'd you change your mind and decide to help Gibbs?" Nick asked.

"I was wondering why didn't you ask me this questions before. But it's better late than never.

That place was new for me because I never saw that warehouse during all these years. So I also don't know where we are.

And answer to your second question is Gibbs reminds me who I am. I was lost after my daughter's death. I made wrong decisions and chose wrong path. But Gibbs he is a great man. He knows what I'm doing to earn money but still he makes me realized that this is not me who served this country and saves many people. And now I was betraying this country.

When he was being held in George's warehouse I brought some water for him and that woman."

"Her name is Special Agent Jack Sloane." Nick said firmly. Wayne look at him and then he laughs.

"Now I know why Gibbs feels so proud of his team. He choose all of you because he saw himself in you. Well back to the point. After what I did to him but he still wants to help me. He wants me to leave this business and wants me to gave my statement against Crawford. And he also tell me to help Agent Sloane to get her out of there. That stubborn SOB was not thinking about himself. Just because of him I decides to help him. And I am feeling happy after long time. That I did something right and did something for this country. After all we both are marine.

SEMPER FI" they were interrupt by Doctor Stephen.

"Can you please go outside.?" Doc tell them.

"Yeah, why not. Thank you for your help Wayne." Bishop replied.

"How is Gibbs Doctor?" Wayne asked. Wayne tried to hide his tears but he couldn't stop them. When Nick heard what Wayne asked Doctor he looked over his shoulder and saw tears in Wayne eyes. Wayne looked at him and gave him sad smile. Doctor informed him about Gibbs condition.

"Wow.. Gibbs feel proud of us. He never tell us about it. What do you think, Nick? Nick..." Bishop turned around and saw Nick was standing there leaning against wall.

"Hey... what happened? " Bishop asked him and rubbing her hand on his shoulder.

"This Wayne guy is really good guy Ellie. I'm feeling proud that Gibbs chose me and I am part of his team. Gibbs is the man with golden heart. He brought him back on the right path and then Wayne decides to help him. Just think Ellie what if Gibbs didn't care about what Wayne's doing. And just keep doing his job what will happen?

That bastard Wynn Crawford killed him and we might not be able to find even Gibbs body. But Gibbs didn't do that he cares about others and it doesn't matter who they are. He always try to help who needs it. He helped me when I needed it. He always treats me as a son. I'm feeling happy that I have a FATHER LIKE GIBBS. Doesn't matter he is my boss and we're just a coworkers but if something was happens to Gibbs I don't know what ..." His voice choked. Bishop gave him a hug. And Nick hugs her back and cried. Bishop confort him.

"Hey.. Nick. Stop crying. Hey.. hey look at me. Look at me we got him. He's safe now. He's safe." Bishop said and confort him.

In Gibbs room

McGee wheeled Sloane in Gibbs room. She saw Gibbs lying on the bed, oxygen mask on his face and he was looking so pale. His face was covered with bruises. His left eye was swollen shut. His right hand was in sling. His head injury was bandaged now. She noticed bandages on his wrists.

IV line was attached to his left arm. She took his left hand in her hand and rubbed her thumb on his hand. Gibbs was having nightmare.

Gibbs was in the same warehouse but it was empty. No one was there. There was a bright light coming through the door he started walking toward that direction. And he saw many figures are standing there.

"Hey.. Who's there? HEY JACK IS THAT YOU?"

Shannon and Kelly, Kate, Jenny, Mike, Lara Macy, Diane and there is someone else was standing there.

"It's us Gibbs. Don't you remember us?"

"It's me Jethro."

"Shannon! Kelly! " Gibbs whispered then he noticed that they all are covered in blood. Blood was floating from their wounds. He got scared after watching them like this.

"You told us that you will never let anything happen to us. Look Jethro we're dead. JUST BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU LEFT US AND NOW YOU LEFT SLOANE. SHE'S DEAD JETHRO JUST LIKE US." Shannon was yelling at him.

"NO... I didn't killed you. Shann how could I do that to you and Kelly. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry..." Gibbs had tears in his eyes.

"You don't deserve it, Daddy. We are dead just because of you. I tried to stop you but you didn't listen to me." Kelly said in anger.

"Don't say that, Kelly. I... I... had to go. But you were right I should have to listen to you. I'm sorry Kelly. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Please forgive me.." Gibbs was on his knees and started crying.

"It doesn't matter now Gibbs. It didn't bring us back. We all died because of you. It wasn't our time. It would be you instead of me." Gibbs got to his feet.

It's Kate she's covered in blood and wearing same clothes of the day she died.

"I don't deserved that you deserved that Gibbs. It had been you Gibbs not me it's not my time. You killed me. And now you killed SLOANE" She started walked toward him. Gibbs took few steps back.

"NO...NO. SHE'S ALIVE. But I am sorry Kate. You were right it has to be be me instead of you. I'm sorry Kate."

"And I also died to protect you Jethro. We all died in different ways but for only one reason. IT'S YOU JETHRO. JUST BECAUSE OF YOU I'M DEAD. NOW IT'S SLOANE WHO DIED. YOU KILLED US." Jenny suddenly came in front of him and Gibbs took few steps back. He was sweating and crying. Because Jenny was also covered in blood. Her shirt was covered with blood.

"No.. Jenn I didn't killed you either. Hell I don't even know where were you. Tony and Ziva were on protection details..."

"That's the problem Jethro. Everytime when someone dies because of you, you was not there. And if you're there but you failed to protect them same as YOU FAILED TO PROTECT SLOANE."

"No..NOO... you are lying. And you can lie to people on their faces easily. I don't trust you." Gibbs replied.

"And what about me Gibbs? I didn't do anything. But still that bastard Jason Dean killed me. Just because I hide those evidence against you?" Lara Macy comes in light. Her neck was bleeding.

"Answer me Gibbs. Just like me Jack didn't do anything but still she died. JUST BECAUSE OF YOU! "

"NO... She is not dead. You hear me. She is NOT DEAD. "

"Why because Wayne tells you that your team got her. Since when you started trusting CRIMINALS PROBIE? I didn't teach you that. Unh... " Mike came from behind the pillar. His stab wound was fresh and it's still bleeding. He's smoking cigarette.

"Mike! I'm..." Gibbs try to talk to him.

"Don't probie. Because you're not going to get one. I was died just outside of you house but you didn't came to save me. You heard that gunshots and you don't even bother to look for me. I am dead just because of you. And now that lady Sloane was dead. Because you don't even tried to save her and you let her die in front of your eyes." Mike was started coughing.

"No.. I didn't let you die Boss. Before I came to you, you were dead. And that serial killer ran away. And I didn't let Sloane die. She's NOT dead MIKE. She's not dead."

"All you have is excuses. People around you are dying just because of you. Don't you see that. Even I was not around you anymore but still I died. Why? Just because one pshyco terrorist wants revenge on you and he chose me to cause you pain. But I was not your family anymore Gibbs. I was happy with my life. With my daughter and Fornell.

Until you told me that you wanted to see me. And I died right in front of your eyes and you did nothing Gibbs YOU.. DID.. NOTHING..." Diean grabbed Gibbs shoulder and turned him around. Her face was bloodied and there's blood all over on her face and her clothes.

"Diane... I am sorry. That bastard dragged you into this. I'm sorry.." Gibbs apologized to her.

"It doesn't matter Gibbs. It doesn't bring me back to my daughter and husband. And it doesn't matter because it doesn't bring Agent Sloane back either." Diane said with smile.

"No.. you are lying."

"She's not Gibbs. Sloane is dead and she is dead just because of you." Gibbs turned around to saw that man who was standing behind him.

Gibbs was shocked by what he just saw. That other person is Gibbs himself. His clothes were covered in blood too. His white shirt was now become red because of blood. His face was bruised and his left eye was swollen shut.

"No.. I'M NOT DEAD. I'M NOT DEAD AND SO AS SLOANE. THIS IS NOT REAL. THIS IS NOT REAL. YOU ALL ARE LYING. THIS IS NOT REAL. AND SLOANE IS NOT DEAD... DO YOU HEAR ME. SHE'S NOT DEAD."

Gibbs was surrounded by them they all are blaming him for their death. They grabbed him and started beating him. Shannon and Kelly are standing in the corner and laughing at him. Everybody was beating him because he failed them and now they were dead. Gibbs saw Victor and Wynn standing there with Sloane. He tried to get up and wants to save her but everyone looming over him and started kicking him and beating the crap on him.

He saw Victor and Wynn dragged Sloane away from him. Sloane was screaming at him, she was pleading him to save her. But Wynn pulled out his gun and shot her in the head.

"NOO... JACK. GET OFF ME.. LET ME GO.. NO.. SLOANE NOT YOU TOO. JACK.. JACK. LET ME GO... I AM SORRY JACK. I AM SORRY... JACK.!! " Gibbs was yelling and screaming at everyone his vision becomes blurred and he lost consciousness...

Suddenly Gibbs jerked awake and screamed Sloane's name.

"NOO... JACK. I AM SORRY JACK. I SHOULD HAVE TO PROTECT YOU. I'M SORRY... I'M SORRY.. " Gibbs was sweating and his vision was blurred.

"Hey... Gibbs. Honey I'm here. Look.. look at me Gibbs. Look at me. I am fine just because of you. You saved my life Gibbs. You saved me." Sloane took Gibbs face between her hands and trying to calm him down. McGee came with Dr. Stephen.

Stephen checked his pulse reading, heart beat and blood pressure. Gibbs was feeling dizzy he try to look at the figure who is looming over him. He saw Victor face and he grabbed his neck and started choking him.

"You..! You bastard I told you get away from her. You killed her..! I will kill you. You son of a b *. You took her away from me. Now I am going to kill you." Gibbs was thinking that Stephen was Victor and choking him harder with his left hand.

Some male nurses entered in the room and grabbed Gibbs hand and pinned him down to the bed. First Stephen decides to restrain him. But then he tells his nurse to give him shot of morphine. Little but effective that keep him calm and he will fell asleep.

There was three male nurses trying to held him down but he started fighting and pushed the doctor and punched one of the nurse in his face. Gibbs thought these are Wynn, Victor and his men who are stoping him to save Sloane. And he keep yelling at them and tries to get free from their grip.

"Get off me... let her go please. I told you that she had nothing to do with this. Please kill me instead of her. Please Wynn. PLEASE... I am sorry Jack. I'm sorry. " Gibbs was crying.

Sloane then takes his face between her hands and keep telling him that she is alive he saved her life and killed Victor and Wynn. Gibbs started calming down but still don't know that this is real or his hallucinations and Doctor size the chance and give him a shot of morphine. That work fast and Gibbs was struggling with keeping his eyes open. Doctor informed McGee that if this will happen again they have to restrain him. Because Gibbs could hurt himself by trying to fight against him and his staff. So for his safety they have take this step next time. McGee didn't say anything in acknowledgment. Stephen leave with his staff. Only one nurse stayed in the room who's taking care of Gibbs for 24 hours. She tells McGee to don't feel bad what just Doctor said because what he said was good for Gibbs. Because in this situation there's possibility that he could harm himself. Then she left too.

"It's okay honey. Sleep and I will be here when you wakes up. Believe me I will be here. That's the promise." She cares his face with her hand.

"Promise...me that you won't leave me Jack..." Gibbs whispered. And finally he fell asleep. He looks peaceful when he was asleep. Sloane gently ran her hand on his head. She felt relaxed when she saw him asleep.

"What's wrong with him? I never saw Gibbs crying like this. What aren't you telling me, McGee?" Sloane asked McGee with very angry tone. McGee was scared because Sloane still didn't know what happened to Gibbs

"We are nothing hiding from you Jack. He had a nightmare. And it's looks like a terrible one. Don't worry Sloane he will be fine. We have to be strong for him. He is afraid to loosing you. After what happened he was scared. He still don't know about your condition. So that might be the reason of his nightmare. Because don't know you are fine now and with us. What he knows is that Wynn left you in the warehouse. Even after Wayne told him that team got you. But his mind was not able to believe that until he saw you by himself. So you have to be fine for him.

Dr. Stephen told me about what just happened. Don't worry Timothy he's not going to restrain him. He was hurt by Jethro's reaction. Now go and take some rest and take Torres and Bishop with you too. You all are working for three days without having a single minute rest. So now go take some rest and sleep. I will call you if we needs you." Ducky said.

"McGee.." Gibbs was calling him.

"Hey, McGee Gibbs is calling you."

"Yeah, Boss I'm here." McGee ran toward Gibbs and knelt down next to his bed.

"Hey... I want you to release one thing from evidence. A pen. That belongs to Wayne. I want to give him back it's a last thing of her daughter." Gibbs voice was sore. Jack gave him water he took few sips from the cup.

"I will Boss. Now you rest. Anything you want just tell me."

"Right now just do what Ducky said. Go home. You all did good. Proud of you." Gibbs said.

"Thank you Boss. But we just did what you would do for us." McGee replied and with his left hand he gave him head slap.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"For not telling me that Jack is fine." Gibbs said. Sloane and Ducky laughs.

"Hey.. Cowboy. Don't ever do that again. You scared us. Now rest Doctor's orders. So go back to sleep." Sloane said Gibbs and kissed him on his forehead.

Gibbs fell asleep and he was relaxed because he knows that Sloane is safe and good. And he tell McGee to bring that pen that's belongs to Wayne. Now he's sleeping peacefully after what he had been through in past couple of days.

Gibbs was having nightmares and panic attack. Gibbs was having rough time. Having nightmare about all dead people of his life, all people whom he loved and they all were blaming him for their death. And got beat up by them was scary. But finally he finds out Sloane is safe. And Nick was feeling proud that he is part of Gibbs team.

Vance, Ducky and Sloane are worried about Gibbs but now he's doing fine. But now he has to deal with Dr. Grace otherwise he has to spend one month in Navy Asylum. I'm sure he will choose option one. After all Grace is able to handle him very well. She's a great Doctor.

So what will happen next?

Stay tuned to find out. Till then enjoy this chapter and STAY SAFE AND STAY AT HOME.

THANK YOU.


	17. Chapter 17

In Gibbs Basement

Gibbs was working on his boat in his basement. He was wearing his blue chek shirt and white marine tshirt underneath his shirt and wearing his jeans. The boat was almost done he walk toward his table and pour a glass with bourbon and take a big gulp from his glass. Then he heard that his front door was open and shut. He didn't bother to go upstairs. He knows that it will be one of his team member or it might be Fornell or Jack.

But there was a more than one person's footsteps sound was coming from upstairs. He decides to go upstairs. He grab his gun and start walking upstairs. When he approach to his kitchen area he saw that there's McGee and Bishop are standing in his living room. He lowered his weapon and shook his head.

"He's not upstairs." Nick came downstairs and join them.

"Hey.. what's going on? We gotta a case? McGee...! What are you doing here.? All of you." Gibbs asked them.

"Don't worry Nick. We got him. On your knees and put your hands on your head." McGee gave him orders. And point his gun at Gibbs.

"Nice try McGee. Go home. It's 3 a.m. Because if this is one of your stupid bet let me tell you that I'm not in mood. Now go I'll see you in the morning." Gibbs gave them orders and started walking toward his basement.

"Hey, yo... don't you hear him. He said on your knees with your hands on your head. NOW.." Nick drawn his gun at Gibbs and take one step closer to him.

"Do it Gibbs. Don't make this hard for us. We are already mad at you and if you didn't cooperate with us... we have other ways and you know that too. Because you know what happened when suspect resist the ARREST." Bishop tell him, trying to not loose her control on her anger.

"WHAT? SUSPECT? YOU ARE HERE TO ARREST ME! Have you lost your mind? Hey Tim, what is going on here?" Gibbs raised his voice and started yelling at them. After all it's his team and they came here to arrest him.

"It's Special Agent McGee. You lost your right to call me Tim. Now on your knees. DO IT." Gibbs sighed in frustration and obeyed his orders. He get down on his knees and put his hands on his head. But without breaking eye contact with McGee. He's also staring back with his hateful eyes.

Nick walked toward Gibbs and roughly grabbed his right hand behind his back and slapped the cuff on it and then he grabbed Gibbs's left hand and cuffed his hand. Then he pulled him up on his feet. He patted his hands and stared searching Gibbs for weapons. He got one. He keep searching and got his knife too.

"Now you're going to tell me that what's going on, AGENT MCGEE?"

"He's clean McGee." Torres tell him.

"Fine. Now search his house. And his garden area." McGee ordered Bishop and Torres. Torres pushed Gibbs out of his way. Gibbs almost fall but manage to keep his balance. McGee turned to face Gibbs.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Special Agent Sloane."

"WHAT? Jack! That's enough McGee. Stop playing your stupid pranks on me. Because I don't want to be a part of this anymore. And take these off." Gibbs was now loosing his patience. Because he knows his agents play pranks on each others but now he's done with their game.

"This is not any type of prank Mr. Gibbs. You murdered agent Sloane at her place. Double tap on her chest. We have evidence against you. You are still thinking this part of some kind of prank! Hun.." McGee grabbed Gibbs by his collar roughly. Gibbs was shocked with what just McGee tell him.

"We found nothing, McGee." Torres said as he and Bishop joined him and Gibbs.

"He said anything?" Bishop asked him.

"No. He thinks we are playing some kind of prank with him." McGee Replied. He and Nick grabbed Gibbs by his arm and walked toward their sedan. Gibbs said nothing during his ride to the Headquarter. He's in shock. Jack is dead and his own team arrested him for her murder. His kids were thinking that he killed Sloane and now they are hating him for it. His eyes are full with tears. He didn't care about these handcuffs. But he do care about what his kids thinks about him.

When they reached at NCIS Torres grabbed Gibbs arms and get him out of the car and take him to the interrogation room. He didn't take the cuffs off and pushed him into chair. Gibbs was still out of the zone. He still can't believe that Sloane was gone. She's dead. He bowed his head and started crying. He didn't want to saw his tears to anyone. Don't want to see himself in that one side mirror.

In observation room Ducky, Palmer and Kaise watching Gibbs. They know he's crying and he was crying like a kid. Somewhere Ducky knows Gibbs didn't killed her. But just only because he thinks that Gibbs is innocent it will not going to change anything. He saw Vance, McGee and Torres enter into the interrogation room.

Vance take a seat on the other side of the table and McGee sits next to Vance chair. And Torres was leaning against the wall and glaring at Gibbs.

"Why, Gibbs? " Vance asked him. Gibbs didn't reply. Hell he didn't even looking at him.

"Director is asking you something, Gibbs. Answer him." McGee was really mad at him.

"Why what Leon?" Gibbs asked without looking at him.

"It's Director Vance. Why did you killed her Gibbs?"

"I didn't killed anybody. How many times I have to repeat myself DIRECTOR. " Gibbs replied in frustration.

"Until you tell the truth. Why did you killed her, Gibbs? "

"I want to see her. Last time. Please." Gibbs requested.

"You can't. We do not allow that. Now give me the damn ANSWER GIBBS."

"I didn't killed her." Gibbs whispered.

"Yes, you did that Gibbs. We have match of your fingerprints on murder weapon. Now tell us why did you kill her? " Vance threw his chair and slammed his hand on the table. Gibbs didn't even flinch. He said nothing. Vance grabbed Gibbs by his collar and slammed him against the wall. Gibbs grunt in pain as his back hit the wall and with his hands still handcuffed behind his back the pain in his shoulder was killing him.

"You killed her Gibbs. You murdered Jack. Why Gibbs? WHY?" Vance asked him and slammed him against the wall again. Gibbs slide down as Vance released his shirt. He's fell down on his knees. Still he was not looking up. He was sobbing.

"I want to see her, Leon." Gibbs was pleading to Vance.

"We don't makes deal, Mr. Gibbs."

"To hell with your deal. I wants to see her Leon. And I want to see her NOW." Gibbs jumped to his feets and yelled at him. He was not making demands. Hell he loved that woman with his life and it was his right to see her LAST TIME.

"You can see her, but after telling us the truth." McGee said.

"I tell you, I didn't killed her. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT. If you don't then I am repeating myself ONE LAST TIME THAT I DIDN'T KILLED HER." Gibbs replied in anger.

Nick walk toward Gibbs and punched him in his face and broke his nose. And punched Gibbs in stomach few times. Gibbs hits his head on the corner of the table before fell down on the floor. He heard Vance was yelling at Nick and tell him to get out of the room. McGee help him to sit down in the chair. His nose was bleeding and his cut on his right eyebrow that he got when he hit his head on that table was also bleeding. He blink his eyes few times to clear his vision. Few moments later Vance entered in the room but this time without Torres.

"Look Gibbs. We knows you killed her.. We all knows about your and Sloane's relationship. I always tried to tell you that she's not interested in you. She don't loves you. You killed her Gibbs." Vance was yelling at him.

"I also tried to tell you Gibbs that Sloane doesn't even likes you. But you never listen to me. And now look what you did. You killed her. You murdered her." McGee and Vance both were accusing him for murder.

"I don't believe you. She loves me. And I know that I didn't F*ING KILLED HER." Gibbs know Sloane loved him. He can't even think about to hurt her and his team was accusing him for her murder.

"Do whatever you want but I know that I didn't killed her. Now I want to see her. Ducky... I know you are there please help me, Duck. Get me out of here. I want to see her last time.. please help me Ducky." Gibbs was yelling at the mirror and asking for help to Ducky. He knows Ducky is watching him from the observation room. He walked toward the mirror and sobbing like he lost everything. Ducky decides to take him to her. So he entered in the interrogation room.

"Director I think we can let him see agent Sloane for the one last time. Maybe after that he can confess that he brutally murdered her." Ducky said and he didn't break his eye contact with Gibbs. Gibbs was happy that at least Ducky will trust him but when he saw anger in his eyes he lost his all hope. McGee grabbed Gibbs and they take him to the morgue. Vance grabbed his collar and take him to the body cooler and pushed him hard. His body hit the body cooler and it leaves blood stain on it from his cut on his right eyebrow. It's still bleeding.

Vance bent down and open the door of bottom raw of the body cooler and slide out Sloane's body. Vance looks up at Gibbs. His eyes are full with tears, he grab Gibbs shoulder and yank him back.

"You want to see her. Then see and feel proud on your handiwork. Look what you did Gibbs. You failed her and you killed her. You don't deserved her, you bastard." Vance was crying when he saw her body again.

Gibbs legs giving up and his legs buckled up and he fell down on his knees. He want to caress her face but they didn't undo his handcuffs. He was staring at Sloane's body and crying. Tears are floating like a river from his eyes. He put his face next to hers and sobbing. His body started shaking. He stumble back as Sloane opens her eyes and yelled at him.

"WHY DID YOU KILL ME GIBBS. I LOVED YOU AND YOU KILLED ME!!! GIBBS YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED ME.!!"

"NO... NO... I DIDN'T KILLED YOU. PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT. I DIDN'T KILLED YOU. I LOVED YOU JACK. I'M SORRY... PLEASE. I DIDN'T KILLED YOU." Gibbs was pleading to Sloane's dead body. His vision blurred and he fell unconscious.

"STOP fighting! Stop fighting agent Gibbs."

"I didn't killed her... I didn't killed Sloane. Please.. Jack. Come back.. "

"Agent Gibbs. Look at me ... can you hear me? Agent Gibbs? "

Gibbs tried to open his eyes and trying to focus on the voice. But Sloane's dead face still asking him why he killed her. Why he let her down. But suddenly he heard someone else's voice who's calling him and pleading him to open his eyes.

"Hey.. Gibbs. Open your eyes. Hey.. honey please open your eyes. For me please open your eyes." Gibbs slowly opened his eyes and saw Sloane's beautiful face in front of him.

"I'm sorry Jack.. I didn't killed you. I love you Jack. Everyone's are accusing me for your murder. I didn't killed you... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME." Gibbs was crying like baby.

"Hey.. who told you that you killed me? It just a bad dream.

YOU SAVED ME GIBBS. I'M HERE JUST BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU KILLED VICTOR TO SAVE ME. AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I CAN HATE YOU? I LOVE YOU MY COWBOY... DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IT AGAIN." Sloane said to him as she wipes her tears and gently kissed him on his forehead.

"But Vance, McGee, Bishop, Torres and even Ducky were blaming that I don't deserves you. I killed you. They arrested me for your murder. YOU ARE NOT REAL. I murdered you. Whole team accusing me that I killed you. BUT I DIDN'T KILLED YOU. I LOVE YOU JACK. I'm Sorry.. I'm Sorry. Hey... get your hands off me. I told you that I didn't killed her.. C'mon leave me alone." Gibbs was fighting with Dr. Stephen.

Stephen tell nurses to restrain him. They restrain him. All nurses trying to pinned him down to the bed but with dislocated shoulder and with all his injuries he was giving good fight. But they got him. They restrain his left hand, his ankles and chest, waist and thigh.

"Can't you see he is confused between what is real and what is his dreams And you can't restrain him like an animal. Take them off or I will file charges against you for violating your patient." Sloane was really angry about how they are treating Gibbs. But Doc inject morphine in Gibbs IV and tell her to come with him.

"Look agent Sloane. We are not enjoying it okay. We restrained him because there's a chances that he could hurt himself. Can't you see the way he was having nightmares about you, he can hurt himself. And don't worry we will remove it after once he woke up.

Well actually I want to ask you about your discharge. But now I've change my mind. Because it will be good for agent Gibbs if you stay around him. So if you don't mind..." Stephen asked Sloane.

"Oh... it's okay. Even I also want to talk to you about that can you please shift me in Gibbs room? And sorry if I tell you any disrespectful thing. I'm just worried about Gibbs." Sloane shares her concern for Gibbs.

"Yes, I can and it's okay. I completely understand your feelings. I'm sorry agent Sloane for my harsh words. But we are doing this for agent Gibbs safety."

"Thank you Doc. Can I stay with him?" Sloane asked Stephen.

"Yeah, sure. But don't disturb him and let him rest."

"Thank you, Dr. Stephen."

"Steve. Call me Steve." Stephen tell Sloane but she started laughing.

"What? My friends called me Steve. If you don't want to then it's okay..."

"No.. I'm not laughing on your name." Sloane said.

"Actually it was Gibbs's undercover name for our assignment. His cover name was Steve." Sloane explained herself.

"Oh.. wow. Well if you don't mind would you like to lunch with me? In canteen." Stephen asked.

"Maybe next time. I want to spend my time with Gibbs." Sloane replied politely.

"Okay. Now I have to go." He left for his work and Sloane entered in Gibbs room.

After few hours Gibbs wake up. He looks around and saw Dr. Grace was smiling. She stood up and give him cup of water. Gibbs take a few sips from the straw. His mouth was dry after drinking water he feels good. He tried to shift himself but he noticed those lather cuffs around him left wrist and ankles and around his abdomen and waist.

"What the hell? Is that your idea Doc? Because if it is then I will not appreciate it. C'mon, remove these thing." Gibbs started complaining about being restrained.

"Well it's good to see you too, Popeye." Grace gives him big smile. She's sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"Where's Sloane? Is she okay? I want to see her. C'mon take these off." Gibbs started struggling against his restraints.

"Stop it, Gibbs. It's Doctor's orders. Last night you are having a nightmare and started fighting with the doctor and this is the consequence of your actions." Grace saw Gibbs face fell down. After heard about what he did.

"It's okay Popeye. It's normal after what you have been through. And Jack was discharged but she decides to stay with you. Right now she went to get some coffee. Before you ask that my answer is NO." Grace replied.

"But I didn't said anything." Gibbs said with childish tone.

"But I know what you are going to say. You are going ask for cup of coffee. But right now you can't drink coffee." Grace replied like she can read Gibbs mind.

"C'mon doc. It's been more than four days since I had drink coffee." Gibbs tried to raise his hand but he realized he can't.

"What do you want doc? Why are you here. Did Vance called you?" Gibbs getting frustrated. He spend his last few days without coffee and being tortured and beaten up. And now he's restrain with bed.

"Yes and No. Vance called me because your doctor suggested that you need Psyc- eval. So here I'm." Grace replied normally.

"Not again. Look I'm good doc. Trust me. Really I'm good. "

"It's not gonna work agent Gibbs. By the way I'm your Doctor. And now I'm going to remove these restraints okay. But if you try to fight again then I've to put these restraints again until you get discharge. Now how are you feeling agent Gibbs?" Stephen removed all restraints and asked Gibbs about how is he doing.

"I'm fine but I will be better if I get a cup of coffee."Gibbs replied and rubbed his left wrist with his right hand.

"Hah.. nice try but you're not going to get coffee. Not for few days. At least for next three or five days. You're lucky agent Gibbs after being beaten up like this you have only few bruising ribs and nothing is broken accept your nose and your right hand. But you will be good in week or two. But last call will be Dr. Grace's." Stephen said.

"Well thank you, Doctor.."

"Stephen. Stephen Davenport."

"Thank you Dr. Davenport." Gibbs said with little sarcasm.

"C'mon agent Gibbs I was just doing my job. Now he's all yours Dr. Grace." Stephen leaves them alone.

"So let's start Popeye. Tell me what do you feel after this assignment?"

"I'm happy that we got Wynn and stops everything what..."

"Cut the crap Gibbs. I'm not talking about your assignment. I'm talking about your feelings, your fear. I read your file. You are having nightmares and had panic attack. So tell me what's going on in your mind Gibbs?"

First Gibbs sighed heavily because he don't want to talk about it. And he just wants to be alone for a while but then he decides to open up his feelings and his worst fear. He take a deep breath and then he starts talking.

"I know that it's not gonna end well. I'm afraid about Sloane from the beginning. She's my responsibility. You know right? When something happens to someone who is your responsibility. Like your patient who was murdered three years ago.

But my fear was different. I was scared when they got Jack. I'm tough nut to crack. But.."

"They use Jack against you and tortured her to make you talk." Grace complete his sentence. Gibbs bow his head and shook it. He tried to stop his tears but Grace noticed that.

"It was my fault doc. I should have to stop Vance when he suggested her name. But I didn't do anything. I failed to protect her and let them hurt her. She had nothing to do with this." Gibbs paused for a while.

"When Wynn find out that I'm not going to tell him anything and they started using her against me. They tortured her. They electrocuted her doc. Just because of me. I don't want to lose her. So I tell them what we have against him... I was feeling very weak and helpless doc." Gibbs clear his throat. Grace gave him water to drink. After drinking water he was ready to continue.

"It was different than Paraguay. In Paraguay they were using us against each others but this was..." Gibbs voice choked.

"They were targeting you to get information but they were using Sloane against you. They tortured you Physically and emotionally. Did you talk with Sloane about this?" Grace asked him.

"No. And right now I am not ready to talk with her about what happened. I failed her. I told her I would not let anything happen to her. But I failed her doc.

When they moved me to other place they were still threatening me that if I don't cooperate they will killed her. And I obeyed their orders. She's not even there. They left her to die in that warehouse and I thought she still in their possession. I left her to die. What if team didn't found her Doc. She might be dead right now. Just because of me she could die in there.

Wynn started beating me and keep tortured me. He makes me believe that DOD arrested my team. And SecNev fired Vance. I was not able to do anything. I started believe what he was saying. But Wayne helped me. With his help I was able to get Crawford. Wayne took bullet for me.. wait where is he? I want to see him doc. Please..."

"He's fine Gibbs. He's okay. I think it's enough for today. We will talk about this later. Now rest Popeye, before you pass out." She stands up and she gently ran her hand on his head. He gave him a sad smile. Grace can see that tears in his eyes.

Grace left his room and she noticed that Sloane was standing outside of the room. She had tears in her eyes too.

"How much you heard?" Grace asked.

"I heard all of them. This stupid bastard didn't care about himself and he keep fighting against them and tried to distract them. So he can got their attention... How is he?" Sloane wipes her tears. And asked about Gibbs condition.

Before Grace says anything they saw Vance and SecNev are coming toward them and McGee was following them.

"How is he Dr. Grace ?" SecNev ask her.

"Well he's blaming himself for what happened to Sloane. He is emotionally broken right now and he needs help from all of us. Don't worry he will be fine. But it takes long time more than Paraguay. Just don't hurt his emotions because he's already broken.

But like I said HE WILL BE FINE. Sloane you should stay with him. Because he's blaming himself for what happened to you. So you are the only one who can make him believe that whatever happened it was not his fault. And you also need to pass my Psyc- eval test. So don't try to ditch me." Grace informed them about Gibbs condition.

"I will doc. But what happened in Paraguay?" Sloane still don't know about Paraguay.

"We are on rescue mission but situation get out of our hands and he decides to sacrifice himself and tell us to go back to the chopper with marine and kids. But I ordered to the pilot to take off and I get back to Gibbs.

We got captured by those rebels and we were tortured and beaten up by them. It was Gibbs who was beat more and tortured more. He always tried to protect me. We have been held captive for two months. And ..." McGee informed her and stopped when all flashback hits him. He took deep breath and take a long pause.

"He never think about himself. Not for a single moment. He provoked them and tried to get their attention and then they beat him up until he lost consciousness."

"It's okay, McGee. I got it. He's really stubborn, Leon." Sloane said and tapped her hand on McGee's shoulder.

"I'm enduring him for twelve years, Jack. Don't you think I know that?" Vance said.

"Okay, people. I've to go I will continue his session tomorrow. Take a good care of him Jack. Bye.." Grace left. And they entered in Gibbs's room.

"How are you doing, agent Gibbs.?" SecNev asked him. He tried to sit straighten up. But he grunt as pain ran through his right hand.

"Like you can see, I lived." Gibbs replied

"Hey, Boss. Here is the thing that you asked for." McGee gave him a little box.

"Thanks McGee. Go and get some rest." Gibbs ordered him.

"Can't Boss, have lots of paper work to do." McGee replied.

"It can wait. Now go home." Gibbs waved his left hand to McGee and tell him to leave. McGee looked at Vance who gave him nod.

"Okay. Bye Boss and take care." McGee leaves.

"Now why are you here ma'am Secretary?" Gibbs came to the point.

"I came here to check on you agent Gibbs. Don't you trust me? " SecNev replied.

"I trust you, ma'am."

"Where's Wayne, Jack? I want to see him. Wait you arrest him! That's why you're here. Right LEON."

"We have to arrest him agent Gibbs. But we didn't arrest him right now because he is in here."

"OH... THANK YOU FOR YOUR GENEROSITY MA'AM SECRETARY. How could you arrest someone who helped NCIS and SAVED MY LIFE. If he wasn't there to help me then Palmer might be working on MY DEAD BODY. THAT GUY TOOK BULLET FOR ME, Leon. If he didn't called McGee then I would be lying dead on autopsy table." Gibbs anger was rising like hell.

"He was working with Crawford for years Gibbs he has to go to prison. But I'll try my best..."

"C'mon Leon. Don't play politics with me. Now get out of here. AND LEAVE ME ALONE." Gibbs's blood pressure was spiking and dr. Stephen entered in his room and tell them to go outside. He gave a shot of sedative to Gibbs. And in few seconds later he fell asleep.

"I told you don't say anything that freaked him out. That cause him another panic attack don't you get the seriousness of his condition. This is serious Director Vance. With all due respect sir please you have to leave. I can't risk my patient's life just because of your some political games." Stephen loose his temper and scold him.

"You're crossing your limits Doctor." Vance warned him.

"He's right Leon. We are sorry for what happened in there. It won't happen again. We should leave Leon. We can talk about this later. Sorry again." Sarah apologized to Stephen and left with Vance.

Stephen turned around and saw that Sloane was standing at the door and watching Gibbs through the glass. Stephen put his hand on her shoulder. She turn around to him. She was crying. She put her head on his shoulder and sobbing. Stephen trying to comfort her.

"He will be fine, Jack. He's tough son of a b*. He is going to be fine." Stephen assured her. They both stood there and watch Gibbs through the glass door.

After few hours...

Gibbs was sitting in his room alone. He didn't want to talk with anyone. He heard the was open and someone entered in his room.

"I told you that leave me alone, Jack." Gibbs said without looking at person who entered in the room.

"It's me, agent Gibbs. Well she's outside of your room since you tell her that you want to be alone for a while. Well now your blood pressure is normal and your heart beat is also good. Everything is good agent Gibbs. Your head injury is healing as well. But your right hand takes some time. It's out of socket as you know and but after that it was being hurt repeatedly. Right? By the way how did this happen?" Stephen asked him.

"Yeah. I was hit by metal rod on my shoulder. I was tied to the beam. And Crawford hit me with rod on my shoulder. Then he untie me and twist my hand behind my back and twist it hard. In short yes he hurt my arm so many times." Gibbs try to explain but he was not in mood to talk with anyone.

"It's okay. By the way there's two people are wants to talk with you. Would you like to..." before Stephen complete his sentence Gibbs cut him off.

"Tell them I don't want to talk with anybody." Gibbs said in very firm voice.

Stephen nodded his head at nurse and tell her to go outside.

"Okay, if you say so. But one of them is Wayne and there's other guy who is wearing fedora and he was saying that he's your friend and was married with your ex wife. Jesus, can't he just said his name."

"Tobias..!! Doctor please send them in but only these two." Gibbs requested that he only wants to meet his friends.

"Okay, but only 15 minutes agent Gibbs." Stephen replied. Gibbs just give him nod.

He saw Wayne and Fornell entered in his room. There's big smile spread on his face first time in the day. He noticed that Fornell was using crutches to walk. Wayne was looking good. He has few cuts on his face and his left arm was in sling. Otherwise he was looking fine.

"What happened to your leg, Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"There's a 9mm hole in my right thigh, through and through. But I live. What happened to your arm, Gibbs?" Fornell asked him.

"Job happened. How are you? Both of you." Gibbs said.

"I'm fine." They both replied together and then look at each other with awkward expressions.

"You look like crap, Gibbs. Did anyone told you that?" Wayne tell Gibbs as he take a seat on chair.

"It's good to see you too, Wayne. Look I know that I promise you that I will help you..." Wayne cut his sentence.

"It's okay, Gibbs. I was prepared for it. And I am not mad at you. Because I deserve it. I work with Wynn Crawford for years. So it's obvious thing that I have to go to prison. Don't worry about it." Wayne tell him.

"I am sorry, Wayne."

"Don't say it Gibbs. I don't like it when you say sorry. " Wayne said with smile.

"You know he has rule about apologies. Rule number 9 right?" Tobias pulling Gibbs's leg.

"Shut up, Tobias and it's Rule number 6. Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness. " Gibbs correct him.

"Interesting... well Doctor says I will be discharge by tomorrow morning. So before that I want to see you. How are you?" Wayne informed him.

"I'm good, Wayne. Aah... before I forgot I have something that I want to give you."

"I am hurt Gibbs you didn't bring gift for me." Fornell complained. Gibbs give him his famous glare. And Wayne laugh at him. Gibbs pull out one box and give it to Wayne. He opened that box and started crying.

"I thought I would never get it back. Thank you Gibbs." Wayne kissed that thing.

"It's your daughter's gift. Last thing she left to you. I just returned to you." Gibbs said. He also has tears in his eyes.

"But I can't take it with me to the prison. I don't want to disrespect her feelings, Gibbs. Can you please do me a favor." Wayne said as he wipes his tears.

"Name it." Gibbs said.

"You keep it for me. I will take it back when I will get out of the prison. Till then you keep it. Please.." Wayne request him. Gibbs don't know what to say.

"Okay. I'll keep it for you." He take it back.

"Wayne! When you will you get back what will you do? I mean you should have to give your wife a second chance. Who knows it work out." Gibbs asked him.

"You know.. I still love her but I don't know how she will react. But like you said I will give her a second chance." Wayne agreed with Gibbs.

"Yeah, like I gave second chance to Diane. Right Jethro? And of course Thanks to you if you didn't shot my ass I would never thought about that. " Fornell said. Gibbs rolled his eyes in irritation.

"What? You shot him in his ass? Why? No.. don't answer that. I don't want to know what happened. He said he got married to your ex wife, it that true Gibbs?" Wayne was laughing.

Gibbs didn't answer him. There 15 minutes were over and nurse came in to tell them to leave and let Gibbs rest.

"Wayne you never said your daughter's name." Gibbs asked him.

"You didn't read her name on the pen? Yeah, of course you didn't. If you did that you won't messed up with your device. And I want able to find out that you change my pen." Wayne walk toward Gibbs bed and asks him in surprise.

"Well, now you can read it by yourself. I've to go. Have to pack some stuff and medicines. I'm going to discharge remember. Enjoy your stay Gibbs." He winked at Gibbs. Wayne teasing Gibbs that he's going to discharge and Gibbs have to still stay in hospital for week or two.

Gibbs gave him a smile and saw Wayne left his room. Gibbs pulled out that pen and try to read Wayne's daughter's name. But he can't.

"Hey, Tobias. Can you read this for me. I don't have my reading glasses." Gibbs gave it to Fornell.

"Sure, anything for you my friend." He read the name that carved on the pen.

"C'mon Tobias. What it say?" Gibbs asked him.

"It says KELLY, Jethro." Fornell said and give it back to Gibbs.

"Kelly." Gibbs whispered. His eyes full with tears. He gave a sad smile to Fornell.

**Gibbs had another nightmare and he was very mad at Vance and SecNev. And other side Dr. Stephen was flirting with Sloane. Sloane was feeling bad for Gibbs. After knowing about Paraguay she was shocked.****Gibbs opened up to Dr. Grace and admitted that he love Sloane. Grace was happy for him. Gibbs has pass his psych-eval to get back to his job.****Wayne has to go prison and Gibbs was not happy with that. And Fornell is back.****Now let's see what happens next.****Stay tuned for next chapter.****THANK YOU AND STAY SAFE.**


	18. Chapter 18

After Two Weeks

Gibbs was resting in his room. His injuries were started healing including his left thigh. McGee informed him about Wayne's trial. He has to spend 6 months in jail. Gibbs was pretty upset about it. He promised Wayne he will help him but he knows Vance was right. He had been working with Wynn for years so he has to go to prison. He didn't want to talk about it with anyone, not even with Sloane. He heard his room door was open and closed. He didn't even open his eyes to check who was that person.

"McGee... did you bring my coffee?" He asked McGee. He was very happy because Dr. Stephen allow him to drink coffee.

"Hey.. Boss. You are awake good. Yeah, here you go. Black and strong just the way you want." McGee gave him a cup of coffee. Gibbs take it and first he smell its aroma and then take a first sip of the coffee.

"It's a good coffee. Thanks McGee."

"No problem, Boss. Anything else do you want?" McGee was smiling when he saw Gibbs drinking coffee like little kid.

"Mmm.. yeah. Please sit down. Want to talk with you about... about something." Gibbs replied and tell him to sit down. McGee take a seat next to his bed on the chair.

"What happened Boss? Are you okay? Should I call Doctor? You two are fighting again! Aren'tyou? " McGee was worried because Gibbs never asked him before to sit down and chat with him.

"Who two?" Gibbs asked McGee with big question mark on his face.

"You and Jack. You two are fighting again right?"

"NO. We are good. Why would you even think that were fighting?" Gibbs ask him.

"Because you are not talking with each other. You are avoiding her Boss. You know she was so worried about you and keep asking Ducky and team about you, that we find you or had any update on you. C'mon Boss, she cares for you. Where is she by the way?" McGee informed Gibbs that how much Sloane care about him.

"Don't you think I already know that McGee. I know she cares about me and I send her to have some breakfast in canteen. It's.. it's Grace. She wants me to talk to her about what happened. About what we have been through. You know me, I'm not that kind of person who can open up with someone easily." Gibbs trying to explain McGee.

"But you were opened up with me Boss, about your Ex fiancee, then why not with Sloane. You two are very close to each other. You both understand each other very well. You should try it Boss. You know she needs it too. You have to do this for yourself and for Jack." McGee try to encourage him to open up and talk with Sloane. Gibbs was feeling proud how McGee was handling everything. His team, the case, his family and now him. Gibbs nodded and tell him to sit for a while with him.

"Are you sure you don't need Doctor Boss?"

"I'm.. I'm good. Just need to talk with you about what Wynn told me." Gibbs cleared his throat and take a deep breath and start talking.

"You know when he moved me to the other place.. he keep telling me that he was going to arrest you, all of you. He makes me believe that you all are under custody of DOD. He told me that SecNev was going to fired Vance so nobody was going to help you..." Gibbs clear his throat and drink some coffee.

"I was scared first time in my career as a NCIS agent. Not for myself but for all of you. You, Bishop and Torres. I never tell you all of you that YOU ARE THE ONLY KIDS I'VE LEFT. I can do anything for you. But at that time I was feeling helpless because I was stuck in that warehouse.

I wanted to save you from that bastard. He makes me believe that I failed all of you. Just because of me you all are going to prison. He forced me to watch that press conference and when I didn't saw any of you he started taunting me that they got you and team. I AM SORRY McGee. I was not there when you needed me. I'm sorry, I let the team down. I... "

"C'mon Gibbs. It's not your fault and we're right here in front of you. SecNev helps us and she took care of him. And WE ARE SORRY Gibbs. We didn't find you in time. When we saw you tied up and being beaten by Wynn Crawford ... you have no idea how much we all are scared." Bishop cut his sentence before she apologized again.

"Ellie is right Gibbs... we all are scared when we didn't find you at George's warehouse. We failed you TWICE. If we have been reached there in time you won't be here lying on this hospital bed. If we got that bastard before he could hurt you. WE ARE SORRY GIBBS. I'm glad that you killed that bastard other wise I make him suffer for what he did to you and Jack." Nick join them and shares his feelings.

"Boss we all are glad that we got you back. Just want to know one thing if you are okay with it?" McGee asked him.

"And I am glad that you guys are okay. What you want to know McGee?" Gibbs voice choked after what his team tell him.

"Well it's for report that SecNev want. I want to ask you before but Doctor didn't allow us to ask any questions about case. I know it's hard for you Boss but I want to know what happened before we arrived at the warehouse? I mean how..."

"Did I kill Wynn Crawford?" Gibbs complete his sentence.

"Yeah, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it right now we can talk about it later." McGee knows for Gibbs it would be hard to explain it.

"If you are not comfortable then I and Nick can wait outside. C'mon Nick. " Bishop took Nick hand in her and start walking toward the door.

"No. There's no need. You can stay." Gibbs ordered them to sit down and started telling him what happened before they found him.

"He was pissed after watching that live footage. He looses his mind and started beating Wayne and broke his camera and then he walked toward me but Wayne kicked him and stopped him then he hit one of the guard and shot him with his own gun and shot the other guard who was going to shoot me. Then he came toward me and was going to help me but Crawford knocked him down. I tackled him and slammed him against the railing and his back hits hard and he slide down on the floor. He kicked me and grabbed me by my right hand and encircled my arm around the railing and started choking me with his other hand. I managed to swing my left hand and punched him in his face he fell down. I walked toward Wayne and tried to wake him up but Wynn kicked me on my back between my shoulders blade and then grabbed me by collar and dragged me to the railing and tied my hands to the railing." Gibbs was trying to tell them everything in detail. Nick clenched his teeth when Gibbs was telling them about what happened.

"I was weak and exhausted. Hell I don't even strength to lift my head and can watch what he was doing. Pain in my right hand was killing me. I couldn't concentrate on loosing my restraints. When I heard shot and saw Wayne took that bullet for me. I was struggling against the ropes. I heard Wynn's gun was jammed and I managed to free my left hand and got Wayne's gun and fired three shots right into his chest.

God that was really painful because my right hand was still tied up with that damn railing and have to stretch my whole body to get the gun. Then I turned to my right side and freed my right arm. Then I checked on Wayne and I only remember that you arrived and I don't remember what happened after that. When I regain consciousness I found myself in here." Gibbs tell them everything without any hesitation and fill them with all details. Gibbs can see anger on his team's face.

"Hey... it's okay. I'm fine now. You got me in the time." Gibbs said with smile on his face.

"No, Boss. You fight with Crawford on your own. You and Wayne both saved each others life. We should have to work hard and found you in time. We are sorry Boss. Just because of us you have to had been through all of these." McGee was feeling guilty about they didn't get Gibbs in time.

"C'mon McGee. It's okay. I know next time you will find me in time." Gibbs tried to cheer him up.

"We won't let this happen to you again Gibbs. What if something happened to you? We never forgive ourselves. NEVER. " Bishop said as she wiped her tear.

"Bish.. is right Gibbs. What if Wayne was not there to help you? What if you were not able to cut loose your bindings. Thanks to Wayne you are here with us. Because if he wasn't there we losts you man." Nick voice almost chocked.

"Yeah Boss, we owed Wayne big time." McGee said.

"Yeah, McGee. I owe him with my life. Now go back to your work and give me an update about anything you got."

"But we don't have any case Gibbs." Bishop said with confusion.

"Paper work Bishop. Now go.." before Gibbs complete his sentence Bishop hugged him like she hugged him when she's playing baseball, before joining NCIS after that Parsa case. Gibbs smile and patted her back and kissed her on her forehead.

McGee gave him hugged and Gibbs whispered in his ear "Atta boy..."

"Hey, Boss. Don't try to trick Sloane for another cup of coffee. One cup is enough for one day. And you are going to talk with her. Or I will call Grace." McGee tell Gibbs.

"Okay, I will talk with her.. Dad" Gibbs said with childish expressions. Then they both laugh. McGee leaves with Bishop and Torres.

After talking with his team Gibbs was feeling lighter and he decides he will talk with Sloane about what happened back there. And she entered in the room with his breakfast.

"C'mon Gibbs, it's time for breakfast. I see your team came to meet you. So how it goes?" Sloane asked him.

"Good. They were blaming theirselves for what happened with me. But now all is good." Gibbs tell her with his full mouth. After having his breakfast Sloane gives Gibbs his meds.

"Hey, Jack." After taking his meds he grabbed her hand and stop her.

"Yeah, Gibbs. You need something?" Jack turned around and asked him with concern.

"Hmm.. yes. WE need to talk. Please sit down."

"Don't you think talking with your team was enough for today. I mean we can talk later you should have to take rest Gibbs." Sloane was trying to avoid him.

"No. We are going to talk and we are going to talk NOW. So please sit down." Gibbs said firmly because they both were avoiding to talk with each others on this matter. After talking with his team he was feeling better that is why he wants to talk with Sloane so she can feel better.

"Fine.. what you want to talk about.?" Sloane really hate stubborn Gibbs.

"We both know what we want need to talk about. Our assignment, Wynn Crawford, Victor.." Gibbs started to push her buttons. When she heard Victor's name she's feeling uncomfortable.

"Look Gibbs, I know that was tough time for both of us and I know that they used me to get you Gibbs. Ì am ..."

"Don't."

"What I didn't say anything! "

"But I can read it in your eyes, Jack. There's no need to be sorry. What happened was nobody's fault. There's only one man was responsible for it. And now he's dead. You are safe and so I am, Jack. So don't feel guilty about what happened. IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. YOU HEAR ME." Gibbs tell her. She just nodded in answer and started crying. She took his hand in her and kissed his hand.

"But they used me against you Gibbs. I know you are tough nut to crack Gibbs. But they get you. And I know you were playing hero and tried to get their attention from me. They beat you badly but still you always try to protect me instead of protecting yourself.

They leave me in that warehouse to make you suffer. You had been through a lot more than me. I'm sorry Gibbs, I know somehow I let you down. I have to be strong there for you. But..."

"Who told you that you are not strong? You are the strongest woman I ever met. There's nothing we could do. They were holding all cards. They know already how much you mean to me. I would do anything to protect you. And I ALWAYS WILL." Gibbs replied as he lean closer to Jack and kissed her on her face.

"I'm glad that you killed those bastards. Victor and Wynn. But I really feel bad for Wayne. He helped us a lot and that guy saved your life. But he still had to go to prison. It's a really shameful." Sloane said as she shifts herself closer to Gibbs.

"Yeah, but we will figure it out once I get out of here. I want to eat something sweet can you please arrange..." before Gibbs complete his sentence Sloane kissed him and Gibbs kissed her back. They heard knock on the door and they broke their kiss and try to be normal.

"Good morning agent Gibbs. Agent Sloane how are you? You didn't came for coffee last night. Would like to have some coffee with me.?" Dr. Stephen started flirting with Sloane.

"Good morning doc and I'm fine too." Gibbs said in sarcasm.

"Oh.. I am sorry agent Gibbs. How are you doing?" Dr. Stephen asked.

"I'm good. Just tell me when I can go home. And please give me some proper clothes to wear. I hate these gowns. Or I will tell McGee to bring some clothes from my house." Gibbs asked him with very impatient voice.

"You can go home after few tests. If it comes with good results then you can go home by next week. And yes, I can provide you some better clothes." Stephen replied. And few moments later one male nurse came with hospital's staff's blue tshirts and blue pajamas. He helps Gibbs to change his clothes. Gibbs's right hand was still in sling so he was having little trouble.

"So.. feeling comfortable agent Gibbs?" Stephen came back when Gibbs was done with clothes.

"Yeah, I am."

"Where's agent Sloane?"

"To get some coffee. Not for me, for herself." Gibbs replied when he saw strictness on Stephen's face.

"Good. Well tell me something about her Agent Gibbs."

"Why?" Gibbs snaps

"I want to know about her. She's a great woman. Isn't she?" Stephen replied

"Yeah, she is. But she is not your type doc." Gibbs said

"Why?"

"She has a boyfriend." Gibbs replied with smile.

"What? Do you know him?" Stephen asked in shock.

"Yeah, and yes I know him. They both work together." Gibbs was enjoying.

"You ever met him?"

"Every day at my workplace."

"How does he look?"

"Tall, handsome, smart, brave, charming, women's around at our work place says he has very beautiful blue eyes. But he's not very talkative."

"Okay, I can't take this anymore. What's his name?" Stephen asked impatiently, as he started being jealous.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs gave him smile.

"It sounds familiar. Wait a minute... you are her boyfriend. Then why didn't you just said it. What's with gusse the name game.." Stephen asked him with flat face. He was sounds little disappointed.

"I am just answering your questions doc. Why didn't you ask me direct the name?" Gibbs was still enjoying.

"Lucky you. She's a nice woman, Gibbs." He sounds jealous.

"Don't you think I know that.." Gibbs was laughing.

"Would you mind if I ask her for date?"

"Yes, I do mind. She's MY girl, Doc. Go

find yours." Gibbs replied.

"I was just trying anyway." Stephen said.

"Better luck next time Doc.." Gibbs smile at him.

"Hey, Gibbs. Aah.. I can see finally you convince Doctor Stephen about your clothes. By the way you were looking cute in that hospital gown." Sloane was teasing him and Stephen laugh when she called Gibbs cute. Gibbs just give him his famous Gibbs glare.

"Hey.. sorry doc, I can't come with you today for coffee. I have little stubborn kid to babysit. Right Gibbs." Sloane said and kissed him on his forehead. Gibbs smirking at Stephen and wink. He stood there with puppy face.

"It's okay Jack. Doc just informed me he had some work to do. So he wants me to tell you that he is not going to come with you for coffee. Right doc?" Gibbs tell Sloane and asked Stephen with firm voice.

"Yes, he is right AGENT Sloane. I was feeling bad so I asked Gibbs to tell you. Okay, so agent Gibbs tomorrow we are going to ran X-ray test on your shoulder injury, so we can remove this sling." Stephen said in his Doctor mode.

"Aah.. finally. Okay, doc.." Gibbs was happy to hear it.

"Now take some rest. Good day Ja.. Agent Sloane." Stephen said and smiled at Gibbs.

"Hey, Steve.. how about having dinner tomorrow night? If you are okay with that?" Jack asked him. Before answering her question Stephen looks at Gibbs, who shook his head and Stephen got that.

"Sorry, but I have lots of work to do and tomorrow we have to ran some tests on Gibbs and have to work on his report. Maybe next time." Stephen replied and leave.

Sloane turned to Gibbs and folds her hand and staring at him with narrow eyes. Gibbs noticed her but didn't say anything.

"Steve, REALLY! Wow..." Gibbs whispered.

"What did you tell him?" She asked him.

"What are you talking about, Jack?"

"He called me agent Sloane. He never called me agent Sloane. I'm damn sure you tell him something. You threatened him?"

"WHAT! No.. it's his choice if he called you agent Sloane and not Jack."

"C'mon Gibbs, he was looking at you before answering my question. Just say it what you tell him."

"I just tell him that you are my Girlfriend. That's it. Are you happy now." Gibbs replied.

"You really said that to him!"

"Yeah, I can't let someone else dating my girl." Gibbs was talking like jealous husband.

"You are feeling insecure Gibbs. You're jealous. Look at your face.. Gibbs."Sloane was laughing at him.

"C'mon, I am not jealous. If you want to go with him for dinner then go. I don't mind." Gibbs tried to hide his jealousy but even strange person can tell that he's jealous.

"Okay, if you say so.. what should I wear? " Sloane knows he's trying to hide his insecurity. And she started walking toward the door.

"Hey.. I am not feeling good Jack. I'm in pain." Jack ran toward him and asked him what he was feeling.

"Where does it hurt Gibbs ? Are you okay? " Sloane was scared.

"Here.." Gibbs dramatically pointed at his heart and started laughing.

"YOU... BASTARD. You scared the hell out of me." Sloane yelled at him and punched Gibbs in his left shoulder.

"C'mon give me something for pain, Jack." Gibbs said with childish face. Jack kissed him on his chest.

"Here.." he pointed at his right temple. She kissed him on his right temple.

"Here.." Gibbs said and pointing at his left cheek. She kissed him on his cheek.

"And here.." Gibbs pointed on his lips. She kissed him on his lips. They both are kissing each other and they both started laughing.

"Aah... this reminds me a very good movie Indiana Jones The Raiders of the Lost Ark. It was released in 1981 starring with Harrison Ford and very gorgeous actress Karen Allen. I can see that both of you recreating that iconic movie scene..." Ducky said in his British accent.

"How long you have been standing there Duck?" Gibbs asked him.

"Long enough my boy. Just don't want to spoil your moment. I can see that you are recovering fast Jethro. It's a good sign. I talk with our Doctor Stephen he told me that you would be discharge soon. But after your tests results. Now Jack you can go home and take some rest. I will be here with Gibbs, hope you don't mind Jethro." Ducky walked in the room and replied Gibbs question as he sitting down on the couch.

"No. I don't mind Ducky. Go home Jack and take some rest. I will be fine." Gibbs said to Jack.

"Okay then. I just have to grab my things.. Thank you for releasing me Ducky. See you later Cowboy." Sloane grabs her coat and handbag and kissed Gibbs on his cheek. Then she leaves. Gibbs looked at Ducky who was smiling at him. Gibbs lay down and try to sleep.

At Doctor Grace clinic

McGee, Bishop and Torres are sitting in her cabin. They all are looking nervous still feeling guilty. Dr. Grace was waiting for who's going to start talking first. She was done waiting and stand up and get some water for them.

"Okay. Looks like I have to start conversation. What happened? Leon called me." Grace said as she sit down in her chair.

"Well, we interviewed Gibbs about what happened before we reached the warehouse." Bishop said she was tapping her finger on table.

"And..."

"He tell us everything." McGee replied.

"So what's happened with all of you? Jack called Leon, Leon called me. What did Gibbs say?" Grace asked them.

"He just tell us what happened. But we are feeling like we let him down. If we work hard on the case he might not be in the hospital." Nick finally tell her what they are feeling.

"C'mon, you did good. And there's nothing to feel guilty about what happened with him. Now stop blaming yourselves."

"It's not like other case doc, its Gibbs we are talking about. He's like father to us. What did we do if we losts him? We could never forgive ourselves." McGee replied and stood up and tried to hide his tears.

"Wow.. Did Gibbs knows about how all of you feel for him?" Grace was stunted by McGee's reaction.

"He already knows. He open up about how he feel about us. He said 'We're the only kids he had left. " McGee tell her.

"Gibbs told you that! Without any force?" Grace was surprised. Gibbs who barely said a single word, he open up in front of his team and shared his feelings for them. She took a bottle that she brought for them opened that bottle and take a sip of water.

"He's improving very well. And you guys stop thinking that you failed him. You did one hell of a job. You didn't give up on him. You fought against Secretary of Defense to bring Gibbs back. You didn't care about your carrier and you keep fighting for Gibbs. C'mon people what is wrong with you?

McGee you know him well if you made mistake in this case you all won't be here. You all were finding new jobs right now."

"We know that doc. But we all were scared. We don't want to loose him." Nick said in heavy voice.

"We all are scared. I know it's tough for you because you all are too close to Gibbs now. Gibbs is very special person in your life. And for him you all are special to Gibbs. So if Gibbs is saying that it wasn't your fault, that means he respects your efforts and he knows you all are doing your best.

So for Gibbs's sake stop blaming your self. Just remember what he said today was very precious thing. Because person like Gibbs hardly shares their feelings for people who are important in their lives. So now be a good kids and stop feeling guilty. Or you all have to come this whole week for therapy sessions..."

"Oh.. no, no.. we are good. Right Bishop?" McGee replied and opened the office door.

"Yeah, I am agree with McGee. We are good. Thanks Doc.."

"Yo.. wait for me. I am okay too. Gracias doc.." Nick ran after them. Grace cell rings as they leave.

"Yes.. Leon they're fine. Just don't be harsh on them until Gibbs get discharge from hospital. Your welcome. How's Sloane doing? That's great. Call me if need my help. Bye."

Now Gibbs is doing fine and he was having fun with Sloane. He open up in front of his team and Sloane. His team is also having hard time but Grace took care of it.

Let's see what Gibbs's reports say. And will Vance approve him for field work or even desk work?

Stay tuned for next chapter.

Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

After one week Gibbs was released from the hospital. His reports came normal but his right shoulder has internal swelling so for few more days he has to wear that sling and has to do some exercises that Dr. Stephen told him to do twice in a day. His team was happy that Gibbs is finally coming back to his home. They were waiting for him at NCIS in the squad room.

Elevator dings and when the door was open he came out of the elevator. Everyone in the office welcome him and applause for his work. After all he take down SecDef. Gibbs just smile at them and say thank you. He walked straight to the Vance office. Like as always without knocking on the door he entered in the office and slammed shut the door.

"The way you open and shut the door I really feel bad for that thing. I mean why would you always entered like that door doesn't exist." Vance said as he stands up from behind his desk and come face to face with Gibbs.

"Are you done? " Gibbs said in his usual tone.

"Well it's good to see you too, Gibbs. Sit down." Vance take a seat and told Gibbs to sit down.

"How are you? And how's your shoulder?" Vance asked him with concern.

"You know you're the 8th person who asking me this question." Gibbs replied.

"People always shows their concerns for them whom they cares about. So stop complaining about it." Vance said with smile.

"Well, I am good. And have to wear this thing for few days because of internal swelling. Stephen instructs me to not lift heavy things with my right hand.

Jack told me that you want to see me." Gibbs said and raised his right hand when he was talking about sling.

"Well, SecNev appreciated your work and she was happy that you are back to after long time. She was scared too." Vance said as he stand up and walk toward his desk.

"You didn't called me here to just tell me that. What ever want you say just say it, Leon." Gibbs narrowed his eyes and tell him to come to the point.

"Okay, you are not coming back for work Gibbs. You have to take sick leave for at least two weeks. You can take it or I will suspend you for two weeks. I know you won't make this easy that's why I have to choose this hard way. " Vance said it in very firm voice.

"WHAT! I was undercover for almost three months and was held captive for almost four days and was being beat up and tortured. And spend one month in hospital. And now when I am back you are telling me that will suspend me if I didn't take two weeks sick leave. C'mon Leon I am done with sitting on my ass on my couch and staying at my home.

You know what I need is my work. Hell I don't care if you chained me to the desk, but I can't stay at my house anymore. You know me Vance I'm workaholic guy." Gibbs jumped from his chair he was shocked by what just Vance said.

"And I appreciate that, but right now you need rest and when I am staisfied about your fitness you can be back for your work. Right now McGee is temporary team leader in your absence. So go home and get some sleep or build something." Vance was not saying it as the Director. He was saying it Gibbs as a friend. There's knock on the door and when it opens Jack entered in his office.

"Leon is right Gibbs. You have to give yourself a break. After what you have been through... I don't even want to think about it. C'mon Gibbs, it's just a two weeks we are talking about." Sloane tried to convince him and ran her hand on his chest and tapped it gently.

"So you know about it. And you didn't tell me." Gibbs turned around and asked Sloane.

"Actually it was my idea, but I know you will not going to listen to me. C'mon Gibbs, we cares for you. We almost lose you and..." Sloane takes few steps closer to him.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU, COWBOY. So please just one time in your life listen to someone else and take this leave. Please..." Sloane whispered to Gibbs. Gibbs can see fear in her eyes. She's a very strong woman but she lost too many people in her life, most of them she cares about. So Gibbs decides to take a sick leaves and go home.

"Okay, but Just for you Jack." Gibbs kissed her on her forehead and left the office. Vance raised his eyebrows in shocked..

"I think in future whenever I have to convince Gibbs for something I will tell you to do it." Vance tell Sloane.

"Sorry Leon, it's not gonna work. Because once he made up his mind then nobody can change it." Sloane smile at him and leave his office.

**IN BULLPEN**

McGee and Bishop are discussing about their new case. Gibbs stop by at squad room and observing them doing their job.

"I heard you got a case, McGee." Gibbs asked him as he stand in front of his desk.

"Hey, Gibbs. We thought you left." Bishop asked.

"I was about to. Just stop by to say goodbye." Gibbs replied.

"Well that means Vance convince you to take a leave. Right Boss?" McGee said.

"So you all know about this too. And you didn't tell me. Since when you are hiding things from me, McGee. " Gibbs put his hand on his desk and asked him.

"Boss... I.. we.. are not hiding anything from you." McGee started stutter.

"Relax McGee, I am just kidding." Gibbs said with big smile.

"Yo.. Gibbs. I thought you left. Need a ride to your home. I've nothing to do right now." Nick says as he entered in bullpen.

"Thanks Nick. But I will manage it. I've to visit someone and maybe it's take some time so you stay here, Nick. Team needs you. See ya.." before anyone could ask something he leaves. But McGee stops him and he booked cab for him and Gibbs left.

Gibbs stop by U.S. Solitary. He wants to visit Wayne since he was released from hospital. He was waiting for Wayne and few moments later guard bring him in the room. He was wearing orange jumpsuit and handcuffed. Gibbs heart broken when he saw him like this. Person who saved his life was spending his life in the jail. Wayne smile when he saw Gibbs.

"Hey, Gibbs. How are you?" Wayne asked him as they hugged each other.

"I am good, Wayne. How are you?" Gibbs said.

"I'm fine. You know after watching me on the news my wife came to visit me and she asked me for fresh start. First time in so many years she came to see me and we talked without having a fight. She said she's proud of me because I helped you and NCIS to get Crawford. I wants to share with you and I am glad that you came here to visit me. God.. I can't say how much I am happy. Thank you Gibbs for remind me who I am and what is right. I owe you Gibbs, you gave me my life back." Wayne said all this without breaking a breath.

"I am happy for you Wayne. And I am sorry, I told you I will help you but... I'm sorry. And I owe you Wayne. You save me and you took bullet for me. I owe you with my life." Gibbs said as he put his hand on Wayne's hand.

"C'mon Gibbs, I told you I was prepared because I know that I did wrong things that didn't forgiven. How's Sloane?" Wayne said.

"She's good. She's back to work. And I am on sick leave right now." Gibbs said

"Hah.. you are forced to take a leave. Because you are not that kind of person who take a single day off." Wayne knows Gibbs very well and he busted his lie. They both laughed.

"Yeah, I was forced." Gibbs said.

"So what you are going to do in this leave.?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe spend some days at my remote cabin, or build new boat." Gibbs was not sure what he will do in this two weeks.

"Wait you build boats? Where?" Wayne was shocked.

"Yeah, in my basement." Gibbs said normally to Wayne who's mouth open in shock.

"And how did you get it out of your basement?" Gibbs didn't reply and just smile at him.

After visiting Wayne he came out of the solitary and walked toward main gate. He saw Stephen there. First he thought it would be someone else but when he started walking toward Gibbs, Gibbs was sure that it's Stephen.

"Hey, Doc. what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked him.

"Well my friend came to visit his friend actually. He don't want to come alone so he asked me to come with him so here I am. What are you doing here instead of resting at your home?" He asked same question to Gibbs.

"Well, I came here to visit Wayne. How's your friend of friend end up here? What did he do?" Gibbs asked him.

"Aah.. Wayne, the person who saved your life. Well I never asked him and honestly I don't want to know it either. He only said that his friend is innocent and was framed. By the way how is Agent Sloane?" Stephen replied.

"Have a good day doc." Without answering his question Gibbs leave.

After arriving at his home Gibbs take a quick shower and change his clothes. He was wearing his black USMC hoodie and blue jeans. It's almost dark outside. He was sitting on his couch and drinking beer when his front door opened and closed. It's Sloane. She brings dinner for Gibbs and herself.

"Hey, Gibbs. How's your day?" She removes her winter coat and put that bag on tea table.

"You know how it goes, Jack." Gibbs replied.

"C'mon Gibbs, stop behaving like stubborn kid. It's for your own good. Well, Stephen called me and said that you two met each other at solitary. And he also said that he forgot to tell you about your appointment with him next week." Sloane said as she served the dinner.

"Well, yeah. Today I visit Wayne. He was happy because his wife came to visit him and asked him for fresh start. And he thank me for reminds him who he really are.

And when I leave, I saw Stephen there. He said he came with his friend who wants to visit his friend. Why did he called you?" Gibbs said with his mouth full of burger.

"It's good. I'm really happy for Wayne. He called me because you didn't answer your phone. You are still feeling jealous." Sloane punched him on his chest gently.

"Yes, because I have very precious thing that I don't want to lose it. And I don't like it when someone else try to take it. I don't want to lose you Jack." Gibbs sit closer to Jack and whispered in her ear.

"Wow.. I mean you think Stephen is going to take me away from you! Nobody can take your place Gibbs. I'm yours and I always be." Sloane said in soft voice.

"Promise?" Gibbs asked

"Promise." Sloane said.

After having dinner they sit together and watch the old movie. Sloane noticed that Gibbs fell asleep, maybe because of his painkiller pills. She gently removed his head from her shoulder and lay him down on his couch. And she turned off the television and she's about to leave but Gibbs grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward himself.

"Don't leave. Stay with me, Jack. Don't wants to lose you again." Gibbs was mumbling.

"Hey... sweetie. I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere." She tried to loose his grip but even in sleep Gibbs grabbed her wrist tightly. She make some room for herself and sleep with him on that couch.

Some how Gibbs survived one week but he has to spend one more week in his home. First Gibbs went for the hospital because he had appointment with Stephen.

"Hey, Gibbs. Come in. Please have a seat." Stephen said when he saw Gibbs at his office door.

"Hey, doc. Jack reminds me about my appointment with you. I almost forgot about it." Gibbs said as he take a seat on one of those chair.

"You are very lucky Gibbs. You have a girlfriend like Sloane. Now how's your shoulder? You do that excercises for reduce that internal swelling?" Stephen asked.

"Yes, I do. And my shoulder is fine now." Gibbs replied.

"Great, now remove your jacket please." Stephen asked politely. When Gibbs removes his jacket he do some stretching things to check out, if Gibbs was still having trouble with his shoulder or not. When he was satisfied with that Gibbs shoulder is perfectly fine now and now he can remove this sling.

"Your shoulder is perfectly fine Gibbs. Now you can use your right hand freely. But still you have to do those exercise twice in a day." Stephen informed Gibbs.

"Great, that means I can go to my remote cabin and enjoy fishing. I was getting bored staying at home, doing same things daily." Gibbs was feeling happy because now he can go to his cabin without any tension.

"What cabin?" Stephen asked.

"It's a electricity free cabin in the woods, Brossard county. I built it by myself." Gibbs said.

"Wow.. you have cabin in middle of woods. It's a next level thing. But Gibbs take your painkillers with you just in case your shoulder gives you any trouble."

"Thanks doc." Gibbs replied and left.

Gibbs informed Sloane, Vance and McGee about that he is going to his cabin to spend his last week of sick leave. But before that he went to solitary to visit Wayne. He was waiting for him.

"Hey, Wayne. How are ya?'' Gibbs asked him.

"I'm good."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gibbs was surprised by his rude answer.

"None of your business. Why are you here?"

"To meet you. What happened? Why are you talking with me like this?" Gibbs asked.

Wayne didn't answer his question and started crying. He wants to tell Gibbs but he couldn't.

"Just get out of here, Gibbs and don't come again. Now go. Guards we are done here." Wayne yelled at Gibbs in anger and guilt. He heard Gibbs was shouting to ask him what happened. Why is he behaving like this but Wayne didn't even turn around to see him. Gibbs stood there for a while and then he leave.

In his cell Wayne was started punching on the wall. His knuckles started bleeding. He stops and started crying.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. I don't want to do that but they threatened me if I didn't do that they will kill my wife. I'm sorry Gibbs... I'm sorry. I don't deserve your friendship. I'm sorry..." Wayne was sobbing and feeling guilty for what he did.

What happened at solitary Gibbs informed Sloane. Gibbs sounds pretty upset. Sloane tell him that he was having fight with her wife again and that's why he don't want to talk with him. Gibbs thought that Sloane might be right. Maybe Wayne just need some time alone. He decides he will visit Wayne again when he will be back from his leave. Gibbs didn't notice that he was being followed. He was too busy in talking with Sloane he didn't notice that one black sedan was following him since he left the solitary.

When Gibbs was home after his rough meeting with Wayne, he take a quick shower and then started packing his Go bag. He make some coffee and drink it he was still thinking about Wayne. Before he leaves for his cabin he called Sloane and informed her that he is leaving and he will be back in two or three days.

"What happened?" Bishop asked.

"It's Gibbs, today he went to visit Wayne and he didn't want to talk with him and told Gibbs to don't came back again. Since then Gibbs was very disturbed and worried about Wayne." Sloane informed Bishop.

"Oof.. that's rough. It's always hurts when someone you cares about is don't wants to talk with you and don't want to see you either. How's Gibbs doing? Is he okay?" Nick asked Sloane.

"Well, he just leave for the cabin. And no, he's not good. He didn't say that but I can feel pain in his voice." Sloane said

"So what do you want us to do? Should we go after him?" McGee asked Sloane.

"WHAT! No.. no. Just give him some time and he will be fine. WAIT... McGee you with me." Sloane replied and turned to leave but she stops and ordered McGee to come with her.

"What? I mean where are we going?" McGee grab his gun and badge and follow her.

"To visit Wayne. I think he's hiding something." She replied as she push the button to call elevator.

At Gibbs Cabin

It was cold and dark outside when Gibbs reached at his cabin. He park his truck and grab his bag and enter in his cabin. Get some wood logs and put them in fireplace. He change his clothes and wear his chake shirt and jeans. He take stool and sit down next to fireplace he was feeling warm and cozy. He made some coffee first and enjoyed his coffee. He cooked steak for dinner and decide to go for the fishing in early morning.

He set his bed and then he eat his dinner. After having it he pour large mug with bourbon. And he sit down on his rocking chair. He was feeling relaxe. He was enjoying nature and peace.

Gibbs was enjoying his drink. He was reading something and someone knock on the door. Gibbs take his gun and slowly walk toward the door and open it. He saw one middle aged man was standing outside in cold and shivering.

"Thank God, you open the door. I am lost in this woods and I was trying to find my way out like for hours but didn't find any." That guy was really shivering badly.

"How did you get here? And how did you get lost yourself in woods?" Gibbs asked him. He didn't open the door, actually it was half open and half closed. Gibbs was holding his gun tightly and ready to shoot.

"I came here for tracking alone. I mostly travel alone. But this time I lost in this forest and I was trying to find way, so I can just get out of here. And I am scared and was trying to fill my water bottle from that water fall and slipped into that fall. My whole stuff was wet and I lost my compass, my cellphone is not working my food was also gets wet..." That guy was shivering like dried leaves.

"I'm tired, hungry and thirsty. Can you please help me? I've to call my friends to inform them that I am stuck here and come and get me out of here. Jesus.. I promise if I get out of here, I'll not going to travel alone. I'm not Bear Grylls after all. I should have to stay with my friends. Oh.. God. I don't think I can see my family again. I'm having doubt that I am hallucinating. You are not real. You are not saying anything either." That guy was freaking out. And started walking back and forth.

"Hey...hey. Hey! You're not hallucinating. C'mon in it's really cold outside. You should have to change your clothes first. Do you have any dry clothes?" Gibbs asked him.

"No." He just whispered. He was looks like he will pass out any time.

"Okay, here take some my clothes and change first. Washroom is there go." Gibbs gave him pair of his hoodie and jeans. That man ran toward that direction and change his clothes.

"Now, c'mon in. Let's get you some coffee. You have to keep your self warm. C'mon, watch your step." Gibbs gave him support and they both entered in the cabin. Gibbs made some coffee for that guy. And then gave him a cup of coffee and he literally snatched it.

"Okay, what's your name?" Gibbs asked him.

"My name is James. James Foster. I'm a doctor actually. But I love traveling. So you can say it part time Doctor. What's your name?" James asked and take a long sip of coffee.

"My name is Jethro Gibbs. I'm a federal agent. I work for NCIS. It stands for Navel Criminal..."

"Investigative Service. Yeah, I know. That means I don't have to worry about anything. I'm in safe hand." James complete Gibbs sentence and both laughs.

"Where did you get that scratch on your face?" Gibbs noticed he has a scar on his face.

"Well, it's from another travel trip. I fell down and my knife slipped from my hand and I got cut on my face. I'm glad because it fell few centimeters away from my eye." He finished his coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee by the way, Gibbs. What are you doing here?"

"I am spending my... you can say it vacation. I'm spending my vacation here." Gibbs replied.

"Do you have cellphone?"

"Yeah." Gibbs gave his cellphone so he can make a call to his friends.

"Are you sure this is a cellphone?" James asked when he saw Gibbs's cellphone. Gibbs just give him a glar.

"No.. it's looks cool. You know you can flip it to open it and receive a call..."

"Just make a call." Gibbs said in gruff voice.

"Yeah, sure."

At the same time in solitary

"Thank you for your permission on this short notice. But this is really urgent." Sloane hung up her phone and she and McGee were waiting for Wayne. When he came Sloane gave him a smile and he gave her smile in return.

"If Gibbs send you to talk with me then I am sorry, I really don't want to talk with him."

"No, Wayne. Gibbs didn't send us here. He don't even know we are here. I want to know what happened. And I want truth because I know there's a reason behind not talking with Gibbs. So now talk." Sloane was sure that he was hiding something.

"What are you doing? He is not talking with Gibbs is not a big issue Jack. That is why you ask for permission to meet Wayne?" McGee whispered in her ear.

"I know what I am doing McGee, please don't interrupt." McGee was shocked by her reaction. She was looking sure about that Wayne is hiding something and angry because he is not telling her what he is hiding.

"I am not angry with Gibbs. I'm worried about Gibbs. One week ago one man came to visit me just right after Gibbs did. He was asking me about Victor. I told him he worked for me and died two months ago." Wayne started talking.

"And what else he said?" McGee asked.

"He asked me how he died. And I told him what happened but I didn't mention Gibbs name. But when he came yesterday again he asked me that who killed Victor. I told him that I don't know who killed him but then he saw me a video of my wife.

She was working in her room and when he zoom out that video it saws that she was on the target by Sniper. And then he asked me again and if I didn't answer he would call that guy and ordered him to take a shot. So I tell him that Gibbs killed Victor.

I'm sorry... I don't have choice. If I didn't tell him he would kill my wife and I know if I tell him Gibbs name only God knows what will he do to him. I'm sorry... I betrayed Gibbs. I'm sorry." Wayne started crying. Sloane noticed his bruising on his knuckles.

"So that's why you tell Gibbs that you don't want to talk with him and tell him to do not come again to see you. And because of that burden of guilt you gave yourself a punishment. I can see that on your knuckles. Can you describe him? Did he ever said who he is and why he was asking for Victor's killer?" Sloane asked him without breaking an eye contact with Wayne.

"No. He never told me who he is. Even after I asked him many times. He was wearing sunglasses all time. He never removed them. Maybe he was wearing it on purpose. To hide his identity." Wayne tried to remember everything about that man that can help Sloane to find that guy.

"He has scar on his left cheek. It's like knife cut. I don't remember anything about him. I was scared, agent Sloane. I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Wayne tell her.

"It's okay. We will find out who is that man. McGee..."

"Security footage. On it.." McGee replied and then Sloane asked him time when he came to visit him yesterday. And with all information she and McGee leave and they both headed for NCIS. But first they call Gibbs to warn him. There's no luck. But Sloane tried again. And this time Gibbs answer her call.

"Hey, Gibbs. Listen to me very carefully. There's someone is trying to get you for revenge. Revenge for killing Victor. So be careful. And don't let anyone get in to your cabin. We are coming for you."

"Hey.. slow down Jack. I'm fine. And nobody knows that I'm at my cabin. Accept you, team and Dr. Stephen. So don't worry. I will call you in the morning okay. I'm really tired and going to bed. I will call you or McGee if I found something suspicious. Good night. And don't worry I will be fine." Gibbs replied and hung up.

SAME TIME AT GIBBS CABIN

After making a call he came back and give him back his phone. Gibbs take his phone back and it started ringing. He saw it's Jack. He received her call.

"Hey, Gibbs. Listen to me very carefully. There's someone is trying to get you for revenge. Revenge for killing Victor. So be careful. And don't let anyone get in to your cabin. We are coming for you."

"Hey.. slow down Jack. I'm fine. And nobody knows that I'm at my cabin. Accept you, team and Dr. Stephen. So don't worry. I will call you in the morning okay. I'm really tired and going to bed. I will call you or McGee if I found something suspicious. Good night. And don't worry I will be fine." Gibbs replied and hung up. And before he turned around someone hit him back of his head and he lost consciousness and hit the floor.

When he regain consciousness his head was aching badly. He tried to rub his back of the head where he was hit but couldn't move his hands. Then he realized that his hands were tied above his head. He was standing on his jelly legs. Blood was trickled down from his head wound.

He tried again to move his hands but his hands were tied up to one of the beam with thick rope. He looked up to observe the knots but his vision was blurred.

Someone came behind from him and splashed the cold water on his face. He started coughing and shook his head and blink his eyes to see that person's face.

He saw it was James. Who was smiling at him.

"Hello, agent Gibbs. It's good to have you back. Aa..aa don't bother these ropes are wet and it's hard to free yourself from wet ropes. So don't waste your energy." He stands face to face with Gibbs.

"Who are you? And what you want?" Gibbs asked him.

"I want you and I got you. You killed Victor and now you will pay for it." He yelled at Gibbs as he mentioned Victor's name.

And punched him in his stomach twice. And then punched Gibbs on his face. Gibbs was feeling like "Not again." When Gibbs didn't make a noise. He hit him again. On his face and abdomen and in his stomach. Gibbs grunt in pain but didn't show it on his face.

"What is your relation with Victor? And who the hell are you really?" Gibbs asked him and started coughing. He is trying to loose his restraints he shook his hands very violently but that ropes didn't budge.

"Are you done? Told you it is waste of time and energy." He walks closer to him and backhanded him hard on his right cheek. Gibbs tasted his blood and spit it on James face.

He got angry and started raining punches on Gibbs body. Gibbs was about to lose consciousness. But James throw cold water on his face to revive him. He grabbed Gibbs by his hair roughly and made him to look at him.

"I AM YOUR NIGHTMARE GIBBS. THE MAN YOU KILLED WAS MY BROTHER. VICTOR WAS MY YOUNGER BROTHER AND YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD. YOU KILLED HIM..." James yelled on his face and released his hair roughly. And punched him in his nose and his nose was broken and started bleeding.

Gibbs was shocked that this psycho is Victor's elder brother. That mean James is more psycho than Victor.

Gibbs was talking to himself in his mind that 'I am screwed. How in the hell I'm going to get out of here. Why always this kind of shit happens with me? I think staying at home was a good idea.' Again he tried to loose himself from restraints but nothing happened. Let's hope that team will find him by the morning.' His vision became blurred and he lost consciousness.

**Gibbs is magnet for trouble. Now Victor's brother to get revenge on him. Thanks to Sloane that she find out what Wayne was hiding. It was also not even Wayne's fault either. But James got Gibbs and he was beating the crap on him.**

**How will team figured out that how will James find Gibbs while he was on leave? And how will they manage to get him back before things get ugly.?**

**Stay tuned for next chapter.**

**Thank you. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Sloane and McGee came back at headquarter and tell Nick and Bishop about what Wayne tell them. Sloane tell Nick and Bishop to get Wayne's wife here at NCIS just in case she's still target. Nick and Bishop left to get Wayne's wife. McGee didn't say a word since he and Jack came back from the solitary.

"Hey, McGee..." Sloane said but it's like he didn't heard that. Sloane walk toward his desk and call him again but still he was out of zone.

"Hey, McGee... I am talking to you answer me." Sloane slammed her hand on his desk and McGee jumped on his chair in shock.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I was thinking about something. How did you know? " He asked Jack. Jack raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I know what McGee?"

"How did you know that Wayne was hiding something? I mean he's just not talking with Gibbs and it's normal thing. I mean it's normal thing when someone is upset or angry and said that ' I don't want to talk with you.' It's like high school kids are fighting with each other. I... mean it's funny thing. Are you getting my point? How did.." McGee trying to explain how much he was confused.

"It's okay, McGee. I got your point. C'mon McGee, Gibbs used Wayne to get Crawford and even after that Wayne helped him when we were abducted and took BULLET for Gibbs. And he was not feeling regret for it. And he was glad that Gibbs is his friend even after what he did to him.

So just think McGee after all these things he just don't want to talk with Gibbs for no reason! And he was crying when he said that to Gibbs that he don't want to see him again. Don't get confused Gibbs told me that." Sloane explained him. And she walked toward Gibbs's desk and stood there with her hands folds. And staring at his empty chair.

"Yeah... you are right." McGee replied and took deep breath. He stood up and walk toward Sloane. And asked her what Gibbs tell her when she called him.

"He said he will call in the morning and he said nobody knows that he is at his cabin except us and Dr. Stephen. Let's hope he's fine and wait for his call. Because if we get there without his knowledge he will kill us for ruining his leaves. Remember what happened when Fornell and Phil ambushed him." Sloane said.

"Yeah, you're right. We wait for his call just in case if he didn't call us then we make a move." McGee replied and walk back to his desk.

"Agree." Sloane said and walked toward her office. But she was failed convinced herself that Gibbs is safe and okay. She was having weird feeling about it. But there's nothing she can do right now.

"Mrs. O'Neil, NCIS open up." Nick knocked on the door. There's no answer so he knocks again but he and Bishop heard screaming, so they broke in and saw that one woman was ran toward them and tell them that there's someone in her house and tried to kill her. Nick ran after that guy and got him. They arrest him and bring him and Wayne's wife at NCIS. Sloane told Nick to interrogate him.

Nick was questioning him in his style and Sloane, McGee and Bishop are watching through the observation room. Nick join them in observation room and informed them that someone guy name with James Foster tell him to kill Wayne's wife. And then he was going to pay him other half of his payment.

"This might be our guy, McGee. Who was trying to get information about Victor's death. Did you get anything on security footage?" Sloane was taking charge on this one.

"Well, Kaise is still working on it." McGee replied.

"Well, you start working on this James Foster guy. I need his full history, c'mon." Sloane gave them orders and leave the room.

"What just happened, McGee?" Nick asked him.

"She just gave us orders like Gibbs does." Bishop said with surprise.

"I've no idea, Nick. Not even a single clue. Let's just do what she said." McGee replied and he also left the room.

Nick and Bishop share a look with shocked faces. And follow McGee.

At Gibbs CABIN

Gibbs regain consciousness and found himself still tied up. He look around for James but he didn't found him. It was almost early morning. Gibbs tried to loose his restraints and this time it started loosen up. But suddenly cabin's door opens and James walk in. And give him a big smile. Gibbs didn't react on it.

"Finally you decide to wake up. So, how are you doing?" James asked him and he let the door open and walk towards Gibbs.

"I'm good. And don't worry about me. I'm doing great. I can see you're enjoying your stay here, feeling very comfortable and using my grocery stuff as well." Not ready to giving up. Gibbs was staring at him.

"Yeah, you want some coffee?" James said as he offered him cup of coffee.

"No, Thanks. I'm good." Gibbs said as he tried to hide his pain in his shoulders. After all he has been tied up for hours. Gibbs continuously staring at James and smiling. First James decides to avoid him but still he was keep staring at him. Finally he got irritated by Gibbs's stare.

"What! Why are you staring at me like this? Unh.. do you think I got scared. Then you're wro.." before he complete his sentence Gibbs started laughing.

"What's so funny? Unh.. SHUT UP!" He throws his mug on the floor and hit Gibbs in stomach twice. Gibbs started coughing. James grabbed Gibbs chin and forced him to look at his face.

"I know that you are not Victor's brother. Wayne told me once that he don't have elder brother. I know you are lying." Gibbs said to James who looks shocked. James release Gibbs's chin and take few steps back and lean against the door.

"Yes. Victor was not my brother. We are not blood relatives but he was like brother to me. We work together for George and one day he offered him new job with good money and he accept his offer. That was the last time I saw him. And then I saw that damn news. I visited George and he told me that Victor was working for Wayne so I visited him and he told me that he was dead.

I lost my mind and leave but after one week I visit him again and threatened him. If he didn't tell me that who killed Victor then his wife died. And he started crying like little girl and tell me your name. But his wife might be dead by now. Because he helped you and NCIS. And don't worry there's one more person who wants you dead. He will be here in hour. I called him when you gave me your cellphone to make a call." James told him how he get him. And Gibbs was thinking about who's the other guy and why he wants him dead.

"So, that's why Wayne don't want to talk with and told me to don't come back. He was feeling guilty. YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED INNOCENT WOMAN TO CAUSE HIM PAIN. YOU SON OF A B* " Gibbs started struggling to get free. James walk toward Gibbs and laughs on his face. But he stopped laughing and looked scared when suddenly Gibbs started laughing.

"I never talked with Wayne about Victor's family. I was bluffing. And look I was right." Gibbs was still laughing and James got angry because Gibbs tricked him and he told him everything.

James ran toward Gibbs and he was about to hit him but Gibbs kicked him in his stomach and when James doubled over in pain. Gibbs grabbed the ropes and pulled himself up and swings his legs out and kicked James in his chest. And Gibbs throws him out of the door.

But Because of that jolt that rope broke down and Gibbs fell on the floor. But it only broke from the loop, so his hands were still bound together in front of him. He grunt in pain as his body hit that wooden floor. He lay there for a moment and then he struggled to get on his feet. Gibbs started looking for his gun and cellphone but didn't find them. He came out of the cabin and found James who was laying on the ground. He ran toward him and started searching his pocket he found his cellphone and his knife. He cut the rope that bounded his hands. He got his cellphone and dialed Jack's number but she didn't pick up.

"C'mon, Jack pick up... damn it."

Before he try it again James tackle him and Gibbs hit the ground and his cellphone breaks into pieces. Both started fighting. James push his face on the ground. Gibbs was struggling to get free from his grip. But James punched him on his side and kicked him in his stomach three times.

Gibbs lay on his back and saw that James was going to hit him with an axe. Gibbs rolled over in time and that sharp thing hit the ground. Gibbs try to get up but fell down as James was going to hit him again with the axe. He move towards the pile of wood logs.

James raised that axe again and hit him again but Gibbs spread his legs and that axe hits the ground again. He tried to strike again and this time Gibbs ducked in time and rolled over. That axe hit the wood logs and stuck in one of the log. Gibbs took one big wood log and hit him with it in his left leg and then hit him again in his right leg.

James dropped on his knees and screams in pain. Gibbs kicked him on his face. James hit the ground hard and grunt in pain. Gibbs took that axe and threw it away. Gibbs take a long deep breath and stood up. He started looking for gun that's laying on the ground at the cabin's staircase. He pick it up and check it just in case it wasn't loaded. He was about to shoot James.

But someone hit him on his back of the head. Gibbs fell down on the ground but still holding gun and raised his hand to fire but the person who hit him press his foot on his hand and take that gun from his hand.

"Argh..." Gibbs yelled in pain.

Gibbs tried to get up but he recieve another kick on his back. Gibbs grunt in pain and lay down on the ground. He saw that person helps James and James started yelling at him.

"What took you so long? Unh... He almost got me. I did this not only for me. I did this for both of us. Especially for you."

"It's hard to find this place in the dark. And I gave you this address so stop complaining. And you should thank me for saving your life. So keep your mouth shut and sit down. I will take care of him." That person replied and yelled back to James.

That voice sounds very familiar to Gibbs. But because of pain in his head it was hard for him to concentrate on that voice. He was trying to get on his feet but that person grabbed his shirt and hauled him up and punched him on his face. Gibbs fell down on the steps, he grunt in pain as his back hit the steps. He shuts his eyes tightly and his back arched as pain ran through his body.

He opened his eyes and blinked it few times and saw one blurry figure was looming over in front of him. When his vision was clear his eyes wide open in shock when he saw the face of that man.

"YOU.." Gibbs said with shocked.

AT HEADQUARTER

Kaise found something on CCTV footage. She called everyone in her lab. Sloane, McGee, Bishop and Nick came in her lab.

"What you got Kaise?" Sloane asked.

"Wow. You sounds like Gibbs Jack. You know every time when I got something he entered through the door and asked me in his marine tone.."What you got Kaise?" She suddenly stop and noticed that everybody looking at her...

"Okay, I'm coming to the point."

"Yeah, that would be good idea." Nick said in his rough voice.

"Looks like you all are in hurry. Never mind. So here's the first footage of our John doe. And Thanks to Nick we got his real identity and saved me from lots of work. Good job muscle guy." Kaise gently punched him on his biceps. Nick smile in proud. And shares his look with Bishop.

"You are right Jack. He is the guy we are looking for. He got arrested twice for local arms dealing and look who's his partner in crime. Victor Dreyfus. Last time I didn't get his last name. But it doesn't matter.

This James guy is not working alone he has accomplishe, Jack. And you all are not gonna like it." Kaise hit some keyboard buttons and one image came on big screen. It shows that outside of solitary's main gate James was standing with one man.

"It's hard to make out with whom he was talking. Can you please zoom this image." Sloane was trying to recognize that person.

"Yeah, sure." Kaise said. And she zoom in the image and face appear on that screen.

"No way! You gotta be kidding me. " Nick said.

"WHAT!" Sloane said in shocked.

"This the Gibbs's..." Bishop said

"Doctor Stephen Davenport." McGee complete Bishop's sentence.

For a second they all didn't said anything. They all are confused and shocked. Why Stephen was helping James? Suddenly something hits in her mind.

"Now I got it that what he was doing there when Gibbs went to visit Wayne. That bastard was there because he and James came to visit Wayne. But Stephen didn't go inside to visit Wayne. Because if he does that Wayne will recognize him and he will inform us about him.

And when he saw Gibbs there he told him that he came with his friend. That means it was James he was talking about. But he didn't said whole truth." Sloane explains her theory to team. But suddenly she stop talking and McGee can see fear on her face.

"What's in your mind Jack? Are you okay? Hey, JACK."

"He knows where Gibbs is. THAT BASTARD KNOWS WHERE GIBBS IS. " Sloane said. She check her watch and realized that Gibbs told her that he will call in morning. She pull out her cellphone and saw two miss calls from Gibbs.

She ran her hands through her hair and grabs her head with her both hands in tension. She didn't said anything and leave the lab and headed for her office. McGee was calling her but she didn't stop. They follow her to the office.

"What's going on Jack? Why did you leave the lab like this?" Bishop asked her.

"Gibbs told me he will call me in the morning and there's two miss called from him. And now his cellphone is went through the voice mail." Sloane told her.

"What if he went for fishing. And left his cellphone at the cabin because he don't like to use it when he's at his cabin." McGee try to calm her.

"C'mon McGee. How could you be so sure about it? There's a two guys are out there to get him. Stephen knows that Gibbs is at his cabin. James collect all information about Gibbs. Isn't it enough to convince you that Gibbs is in danger. Gibbs is not physically fit either. We have to do something. I'm going to inform Vance." Sloane was yelling at McGee. She's loosing her mind. She knows Gibbs is not completely fit right now. He's still physically not fit and maybe not able to take down two physically fit well built men. She was scared and about to leave her office.

"There's no need Jack. Agent Torres already informed me about this situation. Now ..." before he complete his sentence Kaise ran into her office she's out of breath. She took few minutes and then she informed them what she found.

"Sorry to interrupt you Director but you guys need to hurry. I trace Stephen's cellphone and his current location is at Gibbs's cabin."

Sloane looked at Vance who said only one word.

"GO."

Sloane nodded at him and grabbed her weapon and left her office. McGee, Bishop and Nick followed her.

AT GIBBS'S CABIN

"STEPHEN! What are you doing here? And why are you helping him?" Gibbs asked him. He was shocked when he saw Stephen there.

"Actually he is helping ME, Agent Gibbs." He slowly walked toward Gibbs and aim his gun at Gibbs.

"VICTOR WAS MY BROTHER. WE WERE IDENTICAL TWINS BROTHER . AND YOU KILLED HIM. YOU KILLED HALF OF MY SOUL AGENT GIBBS. YOU SON OF A B *" Stephen yelled at Gibbs and kicked him on his right shoulder and ruthlessly pressed his foot on his shoulder.

"ARGH..." Gibbs screamed in pain.

He knows Stephen knows about his shoulder injury and now he was using his weak point against him. Gibbs's shoulder was already started aching after his fight with James. And now his Dr. who was treated him was now using his injury to cause him pain. Stephen pull back his leg and Gibbs grabbed his shoulder with his left hand. And started gasping for air.

"Tie him up you idiot. I'm not paying you for this kind of fiascos. This how you handle the situations when you were working with Victor? Hun.. now do some work you lazy ass." Stephen yelled at James.

"Watch your fuc* mouth, Stephen. If you were not Victor's brother then you will be laying dead here by now. I'm doing this just because of Victor. So don't you dare to talk with me like this." James comes face to face with Stephen and warned him.

"Whatever... now tie him up." Stephen replied.

James bring some ropes from his backpack. And then he grabbed Gibbs by his shirt and threw him on the ground and then dragged him to the tree and slammed him against the tree trunk. Gibbs slid down on the ground.

Gibbs trying not to scream because pain was unbearable after Stephen hurts him in his shoulder. James roughly grabbed his wrists pulled them behind the tree trunk and tie them tightly with rope. Gibbs grunt in pain when James pulled his right hand behind the tree trunk. James punched him in his gut. Gibbs double over in pain. When he looked up Stephen was standing in front of him. He crouches in front of him.

"You know Gibbs, when I treated you, I was not aware about you are the one who killed Victor." Then he grabbed Gibbs by collar and pulled him toward himself.

"But now I know who killed my brother. Thanks to that bastard over there who informed me about Victor's death. And I told him to find that SOB who killed him. For that I paid him a good money. You're a good man Gibbs but you made a mistake by killing my brother." He slammed Gibbs against the tree. And grabbed him by his chin and lean forward and whispered in his ear.

"And now you are going to pay the price for your sin." He released his chin and stood up.

"You said you were identical twins but you're not look like him. Which kind of twins brother you were?" Gibbs can't control his urgency to know about them.

"Well, it's complicated." Stephen said

"I'm federal agent you know that right. So nothing is complicated for me." Gibbs said.

"You think this is some kind of joke... you murdered my brother you fuc* bastard." Stephen kicked him in stomach. Gibbs started coughing.

"I have to change my face because Victor use my ID and name to kill one of the Doctor where I worked before. Hospital staff thought it was me. And Victor ran away after killing that Doctor. Somehow I managed to clear my name. But I had to leave that hospital. I lost my job. I decide to change my face."

"Plastic surgery! " Gibbs interrupt him.

"Yes. I have a good friend who is Plastic surgeon. He gave me this face and I came to DC with my new identity and my new Face. For me everything was going normal. But when I heard about Victor, I lost my mind. He was my brother after all."

"Your brother was fuc* coward. Who enjoy beating and torturing woman. YES.. he was the one who has beaten and tortured Sloane. He electrocuted her. He almost killed her. You bastard. And yes, I killed him because he deserved to die." Gibbs yelled at Stephen angrily.

Stephen knelt down in front of him and punched him in his gut twice and grabbed him by his hair roughly and yanked his head back.

"It doesn't matter what he did. And with whom he did. The matter is he was my brother, GIBBS and you killed him. " Gibbs was shocked about what he said. Stephen released his hair and take few steps back. And sit down on one of the tree stumps.

"What are you doing, Peter? We don't have time for chatting just shoot him." James was loosing his patience.

"Shut up, you piece of shit. I'm the one who is paying you. So don't use this tone with me." Stephen/ Peter replied James.

"Peter? Your real name is Peter Dreyfus!" Gibbs asked him. But he didn't reply. He simply avoid him.

"You know I think you guys are having trust issues. You are enduring him just because he gave you the money. And you are enduring him because he's the one who told you about Victor.

Nice team. Never saw team partners like you." Gibbs laughs at them.

"You are right I don't trust him because, he is the one who dragged Victor in this dirty business. Just because of him he left the house and he was the one who convinced him to stole my ID card to kill that Doctor." Stephen said in anger and frustration.

"And still you're WORKING FOR HIM! Unbelievable." Gibbs started playing with their minds.

"What! I'm not working for him. He's working for me and only because..."

"You are paying him money. Yeah.. yeah I heard that before. But James was saying that Victor was brother to him and he want revenge of his death.

So you are doing this for money not for Victor. That means you and Victor were friends because Victor has money to spend. Because I know Victor he spent money like water. James you bastard now you sold your emotions for money. Or you never be a friend to Victor." Gibbs provoked James. And it work.

"Yes.. I was his friend. Because he has money. And I needed it. But he was my friend." James walked toward Gibbs and grabbed his collar and yelled at him. Gibbs just gave him a smile.

"That means you are here for money. Can't believe you lied about Victor. Can't you do your dirty work on your own Stephen? This man playing with your emotions. Taking advantage of it and fooled you by saying that "VICTOR IS LIKE BROTHER TO ME." C'mon man he played you."

"SHUT UP! YOU BASTARD.." James hit him in face with butt of the gun.

"Argh.." Gibbs grunts in pain.

At the same time

Gibbs Team was heading to Gibbs cabin. Sloane was taking lead and McGee, Bishop and Nick following her orders.

"He's still at cabin, McGee. His GPS location is still at Gibbs's cabin. Did you called EMTS? I'm sure Gibbs will need them." Sloane tell McGee.

"Nick called them already. Are you okay, Jack? We will get him." McGee said.

"I know we will, McGee. But I can't promise that I won't shoot Stephen. But I promise that I will KILL HIM. If he did anything to Gibbs, I swear to God nobody can save him from me." Sloane said. And McGee can say that she's not bluffing. So he decided to stay quiet until they reached there. Because he only saw this face of Sloane when she and Nigel Hakim came face to face.

Same fire was in her eyes and that same fierceness was on her face he saw again. She's very strong and brave woman who can take down her enemy easily. But when it comes about her family she's like lioness who will do anything to protect them.

And she loves Gibbs and if Stephen did anything to Gibbs only God can saves him from Jack Sloane.

"What do you think this time we will get him in time? Nick." Bishop asked Nick. She's scared.

"Of course, why are you talking like this, Ellie? We will get him back IN TIME. You trust me, right?" Nick asked her.

"Is that a trick question? Of course I trust you, Nick. Why would you ask?" Bishop replied.

"Then trust me on this, we will get him back. Don't worry. After all we are TEAM GIBBS, right." Nick said with proud.

"Yes, we are. Now drive fast muscle guy." Bishop said with pride.

"Hah.. that's rude." Nick gave her a big smile and pressed his leg on accelerator.

AT GIBBS CABIN

"Hey! What he said was truth. You always want money and that's why you dragged Victor in that business so you can get more money. And what did you said he was like brother to you! Bullshit... and you are the main reason of Victor's death.

If you didn't involved him in your dirty work he will be a good Doctor like me. And main thing he was alive and with me. YOU... HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU SON OF A B* " Stephen yelled at him.

"Hey, don't forget why we're here. We can settle down this later."

"I don't think so. Killing federal agent is a serious crime. You can get death penalty for it. And you know what, you're are the one who will get it.

Because Stephen or Peter whatever his name is get out of it easily. The person who is able to clear his name from one murder that his twin brother had committed then just think about it, how much easy for him to clear himself and framed you with my death." Gibbs said and James was getting serious about what Gibbs was saying.

"Look, I know you are going to kill me but just think about it. You are the one who visited George and Wayne. You are the one who killed Wayne's wife. You are the one who held me hostage.

Because in CCTV footage your face will show up not Stephen's. Look he has money and good reputation. He can hire the best lawyer and he will get out of this mess easily. "

"Don't listen to him, James. He's playing with your mind. Do Not Listen to him. James." Stephen tried to divert his mind but James was not listening him.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP.." James yelled at Stephen. And point his gun at him and told him to don't move.

"And if you're thinking that you will get out of here easily then you are wrong. Because my team knows that I'm here and they know you are the one who wants revenge on me for killing Victor. You were there last night when my team called me and warned me about you.

So this will be open and shut case. Nobody believes you that Stephen was involved in my murder. Because he saved my life when he was treating me. And all evidences are pointing at you. Hell even nobody find out that he's Victor's twin brother. Because he did Plastic surgery. It's a simple man it will be you who pay for your crime. Think about it. You are a smart guy, James. Connect the dots." Gibbs was playing very nicely. He brainwashed him completely.

"I don't want to go prison. I did nothing. It's Peter's idea to kidnapped you and then kill you. I just collect information and kidnapped you. I didn't kill you. I DIDN'T KILL YOU. I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THE PRISON. DO YOU HEAR ME. I'M NOT GOING BACK TO PRISON." James started yelling at Stephen.

"Don't listen to him James. I won't let anything happen to you. Believe me. Nobody will find his dead body then how will they are going to connect you with his murder? Huh.." Stephen tried to convince him.

"See that means he is planning on framing you. He didn't mention himself." Gibbs still playing with James mind.

"You are right. He will frame me. And he will get out of this situation easily." James said. He turned around and grabbed him by his collar and started beating Stephen.

"I'm not going back to prison do you hear me. DO YOU HEAR ME." They both started fighting.

"Well, that was easy." Gibbs whispered and watching their fight. He was trying to get free himself from the rope.

Sloane and team are now not far from Gibbs's cabin. They're now on their foot. Sloane told them to split off and surround the cabin. Suddenly they heard gunshots. They all started run toward that direction. They run as fast as they can.

They called Vance and told him to send backup. Just in case they need it. Or just in case there will be more than two person. They don't know how many people are there. They don't want to take a risk this time.

Sloane asked Nick and Bishop if they got any vision of Gibbs or Stephen.

"Negative. What's your status?" Nick asked McGee in radio.

"We can see the cabin but there's no sign of Gibbs." McGee replied back. McGee turned to asked Jack if she got anything. But Sloane was already heading toward cabin. McGee follow her and informed Nick.

"C'mon, Torres. Let's move."

AT CABIN

Stephen was trying to tell James that Gibbs was trying to trick him and he was doing same what he wanted. But James keep beating him. Stephen had had enough. And he warned James but he didn't give up. Stephen pushed him back and pulled out his gun and shot him twice in his chest.

James die on the spot. He turned around and walk toward Gibbs and start beating him. He punched him on his face and abdomen. He grabbed Gibbs by his collar and made him stand up. Gibbs screamed in pain as his back wear off against the trunk of the tree. He hit Gibbs in stomach with his knee. Gibbs was about to lose consciousness. His head was leaning against his chest.

Stephen grabbed Gibbs hair and yanked his head back and screamed at him.

"LOOK AT ME... You think you are smart huh... it doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you and like you said nobody can connect me with your murder. So get ready to die. Agent Gibbs..."

Gibbs was gasping for air and coughing harshly. He was trying to concentrate on his breathing. Stephen released his hair roughly and punched him hard in his gut. Gibbs double over in pain. When he looked up Stephen was pointing his gun at him. And he was just about to shoot him but before he could three gun shots rang out and Stephen fell down on the floor.

Gibbs tried to raise his head and look around to see who shot Stephen. He saw it was Sloane. He smile at her weakly. She ran toward Gibbs and then McGee, Bishop and Torres joined them.

Torres and Bishop informed that whole area was clear. McGee cut the rope that bounded Gibbs hands. Gibbs didn't keep himself steady and he was about to fall but Sloane and McGee caught him before he hit the ground.

"We got you Gibbs. You are safe now. " Sloane assure him. And she looked at Stephen body with hateful eyes. She's glad that she killed him for what he did to Gibbs. Gibbs was in bad shape.

"Hey, McGee." Gibbs called him in very weak voice. He hate being weak.

"Yeah, Boss." McGee said as he take Gibbs's hand in his hand.

"I want full history records on the Doctor who will going to treat me. I don't want more family drama." Gibbs said.

Sloane and McGee started laughing. After few minutes EMTS arrives and they loaded Gibbs in ambulance. Gibbs was unconscious before EMTS arrived. Sloane was going with him and McGee, Torres and Bishop are securing the crime scene. They all are happy that they got Gibbs in time. Torres called Palmer and McGee informed Vance. Bishop was talking with paramedics.

They were glad that this time they got Gibbs before it was too late.

Finally Gibbs is safe. His team found him in time. Thanks to Sloane and team. Sloane didn't give up on him she and team keep digging for Gibbs. Now Stephen was dead and so as James.

Stay tuned for next chapter.

DON'T FORGET TO GIVE YOUR REVIEWS.

THANK YOU. :)


	21. Chapter 21

At Hospital

Gibbs start regain consciousness. He blink his eyes few times and look around and found himself in the hospital room and laying on the bed. He sighed in frustration and put his head back on the pillow and started staring at ceiling of his room.

"Not again..." Gibbs whispered in frustration.

"Aah... you're awake. How are you feeling, Cowboy?" Sloane asked. She's there, seating on the couch and reading newspaper.

"I am good. Just feeling little dizzy. What happened? How did I get here?" Gibbs was feeling dizzy and confused.

"What? You don't remember?" Sloane put her reading glasses on the table and sit down on the chair next to Gibbs's bed. Gibbs shook his head in answer. He close his eyes and tell her what he remember.

"Not much. Remember that Stephen was going to shoot me but in the next moment he was laying on the ground dead. I don't remember what happened after that. I only remember that someone untie me and then everything is blur." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs tried to rub his face with his hands but he realized that his right arm was in the sling again. He noticed bandages on his both arms and on his head as well.

"Well, we find out it's James who threatened Wayne and he was the one who was holding you hostage. I and McGee went to visit Wayne and he told us everything. So Kaise went through security footage and we saw it was Stephen. The day he met you at the solitary actually he was there to meet Wayne.

He lied to you, Gibbs. He waited for James and then they both went in together, just right after you left. They were working together Gibbs." Sloane explained how they figured it out. About Stephen and James.

"I already figured that out, Jack." Gibbs said in rough voice. Sloane gave him water. After drinking water he was feeling better.

"Well, when we arrived at your cabin James was already dead. And Stephen was going to shoot you. So I shot him dead. But my question is did you killed James?

Because you were tied up and in very bad shape. So if it wasn't you then who killed him?" Jack asked him with curiosity.

"Hey, Gibbs. How are you? And yes, we need some answers for the records, you know. Only if you're ready to give them. Or we can do this later." McGee said as she and Bishop entered in Gibbs room.

"I'm good, McGee. It's okay. Tell me what you want to know?" Gibbs said.

"Umm... well... everything. From the beginning." Bishop said as she shares her look with Sloane. Gibbs take a deep breath and starts to fill them up with details.

"Well... when Jack called me to warn about James. He was already with me in my cabin. He said he's lost in the woods need some help. So I let him in but when I gave him my cellphone to make a call. He called Stephen and after talking with you when I turned around he knocked me out.

When I regain consciousness I was tied up. He said he wants revenge on me for killing Victor. And he's not the only person who want revenge on me. He said he threatened Wayne and killed her wife. No... His wife is dead. He killed Wayne's wife." Gibbs suddenly started freaking out.

"No.. who told you that. Nick and Bishop brought her at the Headquarter. She's fine Gibbs. She's safe." Sloane explained him. She take his hand in her hand.

"Well, James told me that he killed Wayne's wife because he helped me and NCIS. I kicked him out of the cabin and because of that the rope broke up from the loop and I hit the ground. And then I started searching for my weapons and cellphone but found none of them. I searched James and found my knife and cellphone.

Then I cut loose my restraints and called you twice but you didn't pick up. Then James attacked me with an axe and... and we started fighting. And in the end when I was going to shoot him, Stephen hit me on back of my head and take the gun away from me.

He and James started arguing and suddenly Stephen grabbed me and punched me and I fell on the steps then that bastard pressed his foot on my shoulder. He said he was Victor's identical twin brother."

"He was what!" Sloane said in surprise.

"Yeah, I was also shocked, Jack. And then Stephen ordered James to tie me up. Then James tie me up to the tree and Stephen told me that Victor used his ID to kill someone and everyone thought it was him. That's why he did Plastic surgery. And came DC with new identity."

"What! Plastic surgery! C'mon what a dramatic story. I mean, I watch this type of shits in movies. I mean REALLY! " Bishop scoffed.

"I thought the same thing, Bishop. But I didn't say anything. After all I was not the in charge, I was on Stephen's mercy. They both beat the crap on me. When I found trust issue between them I took advantage of it. And tricked them and in the end they both started fighting and Stephen killed James." Gibbs said proudly.

"What? But why and how?" Bishop asked.

"I convinced James that Stephen will framed him for my murder and he will get out of it easily. Person who is able to clean his name from murder that was convicted by his twin brother, then he's able to do anything and no one knows that he's Victor's brother. He had money and reputation, so no one will believe James. And then he started yelling at Stephen and attacked him. They both started fighting. And Stephen killed him. The rest you all knows." Gibbs said and winked at Sloane.

"Not bad, Cowboy. Not bad." Sloane was surprised by how Gibbs managed the whole situation he was in, he was not able to fight back and he was physically injured and restrained. But he smartly handled the whole situation. She was totally impressed.

"Wow.. Boss. You are amazing. I mean you just brainwashed them and they started fighting with each other. And Stephen just killed James. " McGee was shocked too.

"Only you can do this, Gibbs. Wow.." Bishop said.

"Nick, will regret for not coming with us. He missed one hell of a story." McGee said.

"Nick missed what, McGee? I was with Jimmy and Kaise and then help them to bring those evidence to the locker. Someone has to work to do. Yo... Gibbs. How are you feeling man. You scared the hell of us, again. Especially Sloane." Nick smile at Jack. Sloane mouthed 'SHUT UP'.. but Nick just laughs at her.

"Really, Jack! Well, how long I have to stay here?" Gibbs turned his face and asked Sloane.

"Well, you have head injury, bruising ribs, broken nose and your shoulder injury. And few scratches on your arms and back. Nothing serious. You can go home after day or two. So just rest, Gibbs." Sloane said.

"C'mon. Not again... I want to go home, Jack. Just want to go home." Gibbs said in frustration.

"Don't behave like child, Gibbs. You need rest Gibbs. Give sometime to your body to heal. End of discussion." Sloane said. McGee and Bishop look at each other with flat expressions. Nick's eyes are wide open as Sloane talk with Gibbs in this bossy tone.

"Okay, but can I get some coffee? MOM." Gibbs asked with childish face.

"Just a little. No arguments on this one too..." Sloane said and left to get some coffee for Gibbs.

After having his coffee he was trying to get some sleep. Gibbs was tired and he wanted to go home. But he has no choice. He closed his eyes and trying to clear his mind and he was feeling relaxed. He saw his room's door was open and McGee entered in his room with a laptop. Sloane was there in Gibbs room. She looks confused when she saw McGee talking about Gibbs with someone on the phone .

"I can't guarantee that he is awake. If he is sleeping I am not going to wake him up. Because I love my wife and my kids, and don't want to die just because I wake up Gibbs." McGee was talking with someone. Gibbs open his eyes and he heard the whispered sound.

"McGee! What are you doing?" Gibbs asked him.

"Hey, Boss. You are awake great and look who wants to talk with you. Okay, make a call. Boss is awake." McGee disconnect the line. And put the laptop in front of him.

"What the hell you are doing McGee? Take this thing away or I will threw it out of the window." Gibbs said in anger. McGee knows Gibbs hates computers but still he dare to convince Gibbs that someone wants to talk with him.

"Just a minute Boss. And here we go." McGee take steps back and saw wide smile on Gibbs's face.

"Hello, Gibbs!"

"Ziver.." Gibbs said.

"How are you?" Ziva asked him.

"I am good. You tell me. How are you? After all these years you reunited with your family. How's DiNozzo and Tali?" Gibbs has tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Boss! I'm good and Tali is playing with Senior. McGoo told us that you were Playing KILLING SEASON with the bad guys at your remote cabin." DiNozzo joined Ziva. Gibbs glare at McGee for telling this to DiNozzo and Ziva.

"Don't kill McGee, Boss. I forced him. But he tell me anyway..." Tony gave big smile at McGee.

"What is killing season?" Gibbs asked in confusion. Jack and McGee both are going told him what killing season is. But Tony was being Tony. He answer first.

"NO WAY... Boss. You don't know about the action movie of The Robert de Niro and Saturday night fever fame The John Travolta. They both are..." before DiNozzo complete his sentence.

"Ziva.." Gibbs just give her a nodd.

"With pleasure,Gibbs." And Ziva head-slapped DiNozzo hard.

"Hey.. that hurts. What was that for?" Tony rubbed his back of the head.

"For not changing at all." Gibbs laughs as he saw DiNozzo's expression.

"Thank you Boss."

"Not your Boss anymore, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Hah... for me you're always my Boss. I was scared Boss when McGee told us about your undercover mission. And everything what happened with you and Agent Sloane. Well, Ziva told me that she's your new love intrest. Is she there, Boss?" Tony was want to see Jack after Ziva told him about Sloane and Gibbs.

"Yeah, I am here DiNozzo." Sloane joins them.

"Ooh... grrr. You are very hot agent Sloane. I am regretting right now for leaving NCIS.." Tony started flirting with Sloane.

"Ziva..." Gibbs said with smirk.

"Of course Gibbs. Anything for you." She slapped Tony again.

"Hey.. C'mon Boss. That hurts." Tony complains about those head-slapes.

"Then stop flirting with Jack. And shut up." Gibbs said.

"Shuting up, Boss." DiNozzo replied.

"I MISS YOU, Tony. It's good to see you." Gibbs said and tried to control his tears. But one lone drop of tear slide down from his eye.

"I KNOW YOU CARE ABOUT ME." DiNozzo saw the tear but he don't want to make Gibbs uncomfortable.

"I always do. But I never told you. But now I feel that I made a mistake. I should have tell you that you are like SON to me." Gibbs said.

"Thank you Boss. And you don't have to. I already know that. I can see your face McJealous. It's looks like he's going to cry Boss." Tony handle it smoothly.

"Stop it, DiNozzo. And I'm not crying okay." McGee said.

"I miss you too, McGee. By the way is there any name of your undercover mission?" DiNozzo asked curiously.

"NO." Gibbs said.

"I have one. How about Undercover Slibbs? Huh... who's with me on this Slibbs ship? C'mon, McGee? Ziva? Are you sure you are my wife Ziva!" Tony said.

"I am Tony but I'm not going to be part of your childish game. Even Tali behaves mature than you. " Ziva said in her famous tone.

"You didn't change at all my ninja. By the way agent Sloane whenever I come to DC would you like to have some coffee with me?" Before Jack answer his question. Gibbs interrupt them.

"Okay, DiNozzo it's good to see you and Ziver. I will talk to you later, Bye." Gibbs disconnect the call.

"He still likes me." DiNozzo said to Ziva.

"I know, Tony. I know." Ziva replied and patted his back.

"Slibbs! Really?" Sloane was teasing him.

"It's Tony. He never change. But he was the best agent I ever work with. Don't feel sad McGee you are also one of the best agent." Gibbs said.

"I know Boss. You don't have to say that." McGee replied.

AFTER FEW DAYS...

After few days Gibbs was discharged from the hospital but again he has to deal with Vance. Gibbs try his best to convince him but still he was forced to take a leave. But Gibbs was agree only on one condition. And Vance was agree on that.

"Hey, Jack. What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked her when she entered in his home.

"I am here for you, Gibbs. I don't want to take any risk this time when you're on leave again." Sloane said as she put her go bag on his sofa.

"So you're here for babysitting. Don't tell me that Vance sent you here." Gibbs asked as he put coffee mug on table. And Sloane take it.

"No. Vance didn't send me. It was my and Ducky's idea. He is also worried about you Gibbs." Sloane said.

"So what are you going to do? Any plans for your... let's call it vacation." Sloane said.

"Well, I am thinking about to go for fishing. So I'm going back to my cabin." Gibbs said.

"Again! Are you sure, Gibbs?" Sloane asked him. After what happened at his cabin last time, she was scared when he said he is going back to his cabin.

"Yes.. Jack. I'm sure and don't forget it's my cabin. So just because of one incident I'm not going to stop visiting my cabin because you and whole team are scared." Gibbs said with irritation.

"Nobody's stopping you Gibbs. But I'm coming with you. Take it or deal with me." Sloane said. Gibbs take one long deep breath and then he was agree with Sloane.

They both leave together for Gibbs's cabin. Sloane asked him on which condition he was ready to take leave. Gibbs told her but he know that it's not gonna be done. She told him miracle happens. And reminds him how she found Phineas's uncle and aunt. Gibbs didn't say anything. After few hours they reached at Gibbs cabin.

"Woah... this place is hard to find in the dark, Gibbs. Let's hope there's no wild animals wants to join us. Because I know I came with you because I don't want to leave you alone. But I am scared now. Just look at the place Gibbs. There's no one is here. How could you spend your time in here,Gibbs? Gibbs wait! HEY..." Sloane watched Gibbs unload his stuff from his truck and started walking toward his cabin.

"Hey, slow down Bear Grylls." She ran after him.

"Who's he?" Gibbs asked her.

"Whom you are talking about?" Sloane said.

"That Bear Grylls guy... Fornell called me Bear Grylls when I was on vacation last year. James mentioned him and now you called me Bear Grylls. Who's he?" Gibbs asked her in frustration. He don't know who is the Bear Grylls and they all called him by his name.

"C'mon Gibbs, you really don't know who is he? He's survival instructor. He has his TV Show named Man VS Wild. And he was honorary lieutenant-colonel. He's..."

"A good man, I get it. Now help me with logs my right shoulder started aching." Gibbs said.

"Oh.. God, Gibbs. I told you let me drive but no. "C'mon, Jack. I will handle it." Now handle it." Sloane said angrily.

"Are you done with taunting me? Now give me your hand. It's getting cold. We need more woods. " Gibbs shouted from outside of the cabin.

"For now. Now tell me what you want me to do?" Sloane came outside and sit down on the steps.

"Get some woods from this pile and take them inside. I'll get some water for us." Gibbs told Sloane and start walking into the forest. Sloane dropped all wood logs and ran after him.

"Hey, stop Gibbs. I won't let you go alone. I'm coming with you." Sloane yelled at Gibbs.

"Hey.. hey... hey. Slow down, Jack. Otherwise you will hurt yourself. Did you bring your torch?" Gibbs asked Sloane.

"Yeah, I bring mine. Where's yours?"

"I don't need torch." Gibbs said in his rough tone.

"Then why did you asked?" Sloane was confused.

"For yourself. I know every single way of this area. But this place is new for you. So just stick together. And follow me. And watch your steps. " Gibbs instructs her.

After bringing water Gibbs and Sloane make coffee. They were enjoying each other's company. Sloane was amazed by knowing that Gibbs built this cabin on his own. Cause of Gibbs shoulder injury Sloane told him that she will sleep on the floor in her sleeping bag Gibbs will sleep on that bed. First Gibbs started arguing with her but in the end he surrendered.

In the morning Gibbs wakes up early and he gets ready for fishing. Sloane was ready to. They grabbed their stuff and walked toward the lake. Gibbs and Sloane were sitting in the small boat and waiting patiently. Sloane got one big fish. She was happy like little girl. It was her first experience in fishing.

They came back at cabin and eat their food. After that Sloane's cellphone started ringing. She saw it was Vance. She picked up and because of weak signal she go outside. When she was done she saw Gibbs was sitting in his rocking chair and he was reading something.

"Hey, Gibbs. Did you take your painkillers?" She asked.

"Yes, mom." Gibbs said without looking at her.

"Who was on the phone?" Gibbs asked.

"It was Vance. He didn't know that I was here. So he called me." Sloane said.

After few hours they heard car's tires noise. Car just stopped in front of his cabin. They both came outside and Gibbs took his weapon with him. But he signed in frustration when he saw Fornell.

"Tobias! What are you doing here? And who told you that I'm here?" Gibbs started yelling at him.

"I DID." Sloane said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked her.

"Because there's something for you that I brings here. So you will feel better. And don't kill me it's Vance's orders." Fornell said. He raised his hands in surrender.

"What's he want from me? First he forced me to take a leave and when I take it, then he was interrupting me. What exactly he wants me to do?" Gibbs started yelling at Sloane and Fornell.

"Hey.. calm down, Jethro. And look what he send for you." Fornell replied.

"Hey, it's time to come out. Otherwise Gibbs will shoot me. So please come out." Fornell shouted at his car.

"What's this all nonsense, Tobias. There's no one..." Gibbs started complaining but he stopped when he saw whom at he was yelling.

One man came outside and started walking toward Gibbs. Gibbs was looking so happy. That man hugged him tightly.

" I am sorry for what I said before, Gibbs. "

"It's okay. I got it why'd you do that."

That man noticed bandages on Gibbs's face, arms and his right shoulder. He feel guilty for that.

"Did that guy do this with you? I'm sorry Gibbs. I should never told your name to James. Then none of this happened. " WAYNE said.

"It's okay, Wayne." Gibbs said.

"No. It's not. Look at yourself. I am sorry, Gibbs. I really am." Wayne said. He noticed bruising on his face and cuts on his right eyebrow and on his lip. He can say that his nose was broken too.

"It's okay. Are you out on parole?" Gibbs was confused because he just talked with Vance yesterday and Wayne was out of the jail in just few hours.

"No, Cowboy. He's freeman now." Sloane said.

"What do you mean? And you know about all this?" Gibbs turned to Sloane and asked her.

"Yes, Vance pull some strings and he convinces all judge and jury members about that Wayne is a good man and he helps NCIS again from inside by informing us about James on time. So we are able to save your life again, Gibbs. We saw all footage to the jury and they all are agreed on release Wayne. So do you like our surprise, Cowboy?" Sloane said in joyful tone.

"So Vance already started working on it before I asked him yesterday?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yes, he's also a human being after all." Sloane tapped on his left shoulder.

"Oh Wait.. it's yours now. Like I promised." Gibbs gave Wayne his daughter's gift.

"Aah.. don't get confused I bring it with me don't know why. But I thought it would be good if I bring it with me." Wayne gave him hug and thanked him for taking care of it.

"Now, c'mon in. Let's have a lunch..." Sloane said.

"Nah.. not gonna happen." Gibbs said in serious tone.

"C'mon, Gibbs..." Sloane said..

"I said NO, Jack. Don't you get it. You give me your keys." Gibbs started walking toward Fornell.

"What? Why?" Fornell get confused why Gibbs want his car keys. He has his truck.

"I said give me your keys, Fornell." Gibbs said firmly.

"You called me Fornell. You only called me Fornell when you are pissed at me. C'mon, I was just doing what Vance asked me to do. C'mon, Jethro. What do you want from me? An apology!" Fornell said. He don't know why he's behaving like this.

"KEYS..." Gibbs yelled at him.

Sloane and Wayne have no idea what is wrong with Gibbs. They both are feeling bad for Fornell. Finally Fornell gave him his car keys.

"Jack get in the car. Wayne you too. C'mon.. NOW." Gibbs started walking toward the car.

"Wait... Gibbs. What happened?" Wayne asked him.

"Yeah, Gibbs what's wrong." Sloane said as she and Wayne followed him. After long pause Gibbs replied.

"Well.. WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH BOURBON.." Gibbs said and started laughing at Fornell.

"Gibbs you Son of a b *.. STOP THERE YOU BASTARD. You almost gave me heart attack." Fornell started running after Gibbs.

"Go get him Fornell. I'm with you." Sloane ran after him and Gibbs to get him. Wayne grabbed Gibbs and called Fornell.

"Hey.. Fornell, over here I got him." Wayne shouted.

"Gibbs you bastard..." Fornell ran toward them. Gibbs was laughing like the same way when he won in poker. Sloane joined them too.

They all are hitting Gibbs and they all are suddenly stopped and looked at eachother and then they started tickling Gibbs and he was laughing like little boy.

"Hey... stop... it. C'mon guys... please..stop it... You are hurting my ribs.." Gibbs barely said it with laughter. He curled himself and try to protect his ribs.

"Argh..." Gibbs yelled in pain and closed his eyes.

Suddenly they all are stop. And started checking on Gibbs. Just in case he was hurt. They all looked tensed.

"We are sorry Gibbs.. we don't want to hurt you.." Wayne said.

"Yeah, Jethro. I'm sorry, I started all this game. Are you all right, Jethro?" Fornell said.

"Hey.. Gibbs. Are you hurt? C'mon Gibbs say something. We didn't mean to hurt you." Sloane was scared when Gibbs didn't open his eyes.

"Fornell call the ambulance, NOW." Jack yelled at him.

"Yeah, Tobias. Call the ambulance."

"I'm calling but network is weak here, Jethro." Fornell stopped suddenly. He saw Gibbs was laying on the ground and started laughing again.

"Gibbs you... bastard."

"This is not funny, Gibbs." Sloane said angrily.

"You scared the hell out of us.. C'mon guys now he has to pay for it. C'mon.." Wayne tell Sloane and Fornell.

"NO... No guys. No.." Gibbs started laughing as they continued tickling.

THE END

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT HAPPY ENDING AND NOT COPYING IT FROM ANY EPISODE.

THIS IS NOT THE GIBBS WE WATCH HIM IN NCIS. BUT I WROTE THIS KIND OF END BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE GIBBS HAPPY...

SO PLEASE ... PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER.

THANK YOU. :)


End file.
